Digimon Legends: Second Generation
by coughkouichicough
Summary: The Digital World is in chaos. The Frontier children have grown up, but it is not them who come to the rescue. A new generation of heroes must rise, or fall forever. Updated
1. Flame of Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. (sadsad) :c But I do own the second generation of kids though.

LOOK UNDER BANDOSAX15 PEN NAME FOR MY STORIES

coughkouichicough: Kiwibirds!! Oops (ahem) Hiya! This is my first Digimon fanfic,

Digimon Legends: Second Generation.

coughkouichicough: I'n it Kul?!

Summary: Basically it's about the kids of the season four (that's Frontier peoples) digimon and they go to the Digital World and fight these evil peoples and then there's a whole bunch of stuff that happens and- ooookay. Let's rephrase that. The Frontier gang is grown up. They have kids. The kids go to the Digital World and kick butt. It's got no swearin, some blood, some romance. The blood is mostly why it's rated PG-13.  NO, I repeat, ABSOLUTELY NO SLASH, YAOI, SHONEN AI, OR HEAVY ROMANCE!! Got that? Okay, On to the story!

By the way for more information:

-The names that come first are their first names even though I'm using Japanese names.

- I'm using all the dubbed names for Digimon but some Japanese and some dubbed for the names of the Frontier peoples. (like JP)

- The Frontier peoples are all grown up.

- Kouji 38: Kouichi 38: Takuya 37: Izumi 37: JP 39: Tomoki 31:

- That's their ages y'all. (I hope I did it right)

-----------------------------------

""Talking

' ' Thinking

Digimon Legends: Second Generation

Chappie One: Flame of Beginning

A sixteen year old boy trudged down a deserted sidewalk. Brown eyes stared glumly at the ground. His fire-red tipped brown hair was covered by a dark green hat and goggles. His shirt was a dark red over a long-sleeve orange one. For pants he wore black cargo shorts and his shoes were white, dyed red by the sun that had set halfway over the city of Sibuya. No one was out at this time. They were all eating dinner together as a family, laughing and joking about their day, complaining about homework, getting trouble for shooting rice at your brother.

But not him.

The boy kicked a stray soda can into the street, remembering the events that had taken place just ten minutes ago at his house.

* * *

FLACHBACK

* * *

"But daaad." The same teenage boy groaned.

"Ginta." His dad's voice floated over to him from the kitchen. He came out wearing a stained and faded apron. The pan he held was steaming and was burnt to a crisp. "I know you're angry but you still have to apolagize to Benjy for yelling at him."

"But-but, I, he... argh!" Ginta stormed over to the couch and sat down. "He's the one who went into _my_ room and messed up and he doesn't hafta do anything. It's not fair." he mumbled angrily, half to himself and half to his dad.

"It needed to be cleaned anyway," called his mom from the laundry room. She had to get all of it done before she left that night for Hong Kong for a business meeting.

"Yeah." He glared up at his little brother, Benjy, who was PS2 in the game room. "But he still erased all those games I've been working on. For a _year_."

"Well, now that you know how to do everything you will get them done faster." His dad disappeared back into the kitchen where he was desperately trying to cook dinner.

Ginta glared after him. It was like nobody cared that Benjy had invaded his personal space, even after he had told him a million times not to.

"Ginta! Ginta!"

Ginta looked down at his younger twin sisters. Their warm brown eyes stared back at him. They looked almost the same, except Tara was taller and had freckles while Tess had curly sand colored hair put up in a pony tale. They shoved a piece of paper into his lap and smiled up at him.

"We made you a picture!"

It was of a little yellow pony rearing under a blue and pink rainbow. It was pretty good (for four year olds) but he wasn't going to admit that. Something was on the back of the picture. He flipped it over to reveal-

"ARRGH!!" Ginta ripped the picture he had been working on for weeks in half and threw it over the sofa. "Why can't I get just a little privacy!?" He yelled and jammed his hat and goggles on his head before storming out the door. His mom and dad shouted after him to stop as he slammed the door. But he just kept on running. He wouldn't turn back, not him.

 Not Ginta Kanbara.

* * *

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Ginta sighed again. His stomach gave a loud grumble that echoed in the alleyway. He wasn't gonna turn back, no. There would be heck to pay for. He could buy his own food. Ginta reached into his pocket and found it empty. Then he finally remembered that he had changed out of his pants right after school. His stomach rumbled again, as if to scold him for doing such a stupid thing.

'Oh man,' he thought gloomily.

Something growled again and this time it wasn't his stomach. The hairs on the back of his neck began to prickle. It growled again, louder this time.

Ginta spun around to see the strangest dog he had ever seen, if you could even call it a dog.

It was enormous. Almost as big as he was. The dog's bristling black fur looked like it could cut his hand into a million pieces just by petting it. (not that he was going to) Its eyes that glowed in now dark alley kept on changing from dark red to amber every few seconds.

Ginta cleared his throat nervously. "Um, he-hey there buddy."

This time the dog barked and revealed double rows of razor sharp teeth. Ginta searched in his pockets for something, anything. The only thing in them was his cellphone.

"Nice doggy." Growl. "Uh, look-over-there!" He pointed in a random direction and took off running. He knew the dog wouldn't buy it. The sounds of clacking nails echoed across the alley. Ginta turned a sharp corner and came face to face with a chain link fence. Quickly, he scaled it, his heart pounding in his chest. He was almost over the top when he looked back. The strange dog rounded the corner. Ginta jumped off into a pile of old newspapers thinking he was safe. The dog ran straight on, onto the wall and ran along it until it got in front of Ginta.

He stood up, shaking slightly. "Man, what kind of dog are you?" It started running towards him. Ginta picked up a stray rock and threw it, missing it by a mile. He closed his eyes, waiting for impact.

* * *

"No!"

A man bolted upright in the darkness. His long black hair was tied back by a silver band that shined in the light of the old computer screen. His face was drenched in cold sweat. Fear and surprise were reflected back by the screen in those dark blue eyes. He sat there panting a few seconds before jumping out of the metal chair. Lightning flashed outside a nearby window as he passed it. Heavy rain began to pound down on the old apartment. He sped through the house into a room with an empty bed.

"Jyro."

He ran back through the hall and paused before a picture. It had been taken years ago of him and his friends in a park. "That's it," he whispered and ran on to a crumpled trench coat. He searched many pocket of the coat for something before coming out empty handed. "Blast."  He sped to a door while putting on the coat. Next to the door was a shelf with peeling white paint. He grabbed some keys and a motorcycle helmet off a hook on the wall and some paint came off in his hands. The door swung open with a creak and was left open in the man's rush to get out.

Outside the man was drenched. He took two or three steps on the three leveled stairs with each stride. Across the parking lot was a tarp covered motorcycle. Its black paint was chipped and scratched. Dark gray splotches showed up in some places. Ripping off the tarp he put on the helmet. He mounted the beat up motorcycle and geared it up. Nothing happened.

"C'mon, you worthless piece of junk." He growled. The engine roared to life. "Yes!" He raced out of the apartment outlet. "Hope Takuya doesn't mind an early wake up call."

* * *

Ginta waited. And waited. And waited.

'Come on. I'm suppose to feel a bone crushing pain right now.' He opened his eyes and his mouth dropped open. "I'm definitely not in Sibuya."

He was standing in the middle of a forest with a clear blue sky overhead. A light breeze blew from behind. He could see can like houses in the distance and further was a town. (or what he presumed to be a town) In the center of it was the top of what he thought was a large dome. 

"Hi." Ginta turned around to see a pretty (and he meant pretty). Her voice was light and cheery. She seemed about 16 or so. She had dirty blond long hair with a French braid in the middle of it. Her light purple shirt had a peace symbol on it and her blue capris were tied off with a beaded belt. She wore floppy sandals and a necklace with a metal rose at the end of it. She was about as tall as him. Her aqua greens eyes just radiated excitement and hyperness. She held out her hand for him to shake which had a red bracelet on it. "My names Saisho Yang-hi. What's yours?"

He stood there gaping at her like a fish out of water. He slapped himself mentally and regained his composer. "Oh I'm, um, um, no let me think. I know, Ginta. Yeah that's it! Ginta Kanbara!" He shook her hand nervously.

"Heya! That's Mobakai Shibayama," Saisho said pointing to the tall teenager sitting down by a tree. "And that's Danny Himi." She pointed to the shorter and younger boy next to Mobokai.

The first boy stood up and walked over. "Hey , just call me Kai."  He seemed about 17. Kai had short spiky brown hair. It was the exact same color as his eyes. He was taller that Ginta by half a foot and looked pretty athletic. He wore a green shirt with a yellow collar and baggy brown cargo pants. His shoes were white with yellow stripes.

Danny mumbled a muffled hello and stuffed something in his pocket that looked like a picture that had been ripped in a few pieces. He seemed to find the ground very interesting because he kept staring at it with green eyes. His shirt was striped blue and white with a brown jacket over it. His black shorts had white zig-zags going down them. His shoes were light yellow. Ginta could see splotches of dark brown hair showing up around a black and blue beanie.

'Man he must be shy,' he thought.

"Oh yeah." Saisho pointed to a tree over on her right. "I don't know his name." It took Ginta a minute before he saw what she had been pointing at.

It was a teenage boy leaning against a tree with his eyes closed. He wore a grey hoodie ripped off at the elbows over a dark blue long sleeve shirt. His baggy jeans were ripped and faded jeans. His shoes were something that resembled black Harley-Davidsons but they were worn and dusty. A blue and brown tiger striped bandana was tied around his head under just below chin length, messy blue-black hair. His calm features were half hidden in shade of the gigantic tree and it looked like he was almost asleep.

'This guy must have girls falling all over him.' Ginta thought. He suddenly found himself looking into the penetrating stare of the teenage guy. It was as if he had known he had been looking at him the whole time. His eyes were a dark blue like the sky right after sunset and right before midnight. "Hi there. I'm Ginta Kanbara! Who're you?" The boy just settled back into the tree as if he wasn't even there. "Um, hellow." Ginta could see him smirking a little. "You could answer me!" Nothing. "Hey I'm talkin to ya!!"

"Geez, what's up with this guy?" He asked Saisho, Ki, and Danny.

Kai shrugged. "Eh, I dunno. He hasn't said two words to us."

"His name's Jyro."said Danny quietly.

"Huh?"

"His name's Jyro," he repeated again. Danny had a soft, musical like voice. It sounded like he was the main singer in the school melodramas.

Ginta looked down at him. "How d'you know?"

"He-he told me," he said in that same soft tone.

"Jyro," Ginta whispered. 'Alright, so he talks to the little guy and completely ignores me? He ignores ME. Oh well, I'll find out about him soon enough.' He stretched casually. "Soooooo, does anyone know where we are?"

A female voice answered him. "You are in the Digital World."

The four of them jumped and spun around while the boy turned calmly to see the dog Ginta had been running from.

"Greetings children." It bowed its head. "My name is Suriusmon. (note the lack of creativity in names) You have been called to the Digital World for an important mission."

"What!" Shaisho and Ginta shouted.

"THE Digital World. The one my mom use to tell stories about? I never thought it was real, just some made up fairy tale for a bedtime story," Saisho said.

"My dad wrote something about it in his journal, I think." Ginta went on. Saisho looked at him with the I-can't-believe-you-would-be-stupid-enough-to-do-that-but-I-guess-you-are-a-goggle head-after-all look. "What, it was just lying down on the table. Plus I didn't read _that_ much of it."

"No, it is very real." Suriusmon continued. "And in danger."

"In danger? How's it in danger? Why's it in danger? Who, where, in- could you just start at the beginning, please?" Ginta said.

The dog smiled. (as much as a dog can smile) "Of course. It all began about two years ago when a Digimon called Viraonomon came speaking for his master with his own ideas about how the Digital World should be. No one knew where he had come from. Four of the legendary warriors, wood, water, earth, and steel began to listen to him. They drifted away to his side. The other six, fire, wind, ice, thunder, light, and darkness tried to help the other four to turn away from Viraonomon. They wouldn't listen. Wars broke out. Other digimon sided with Viraonomon, thinking that he was right. Lord Angemon, Lord Tekidomon, and Lady Angewoman soon began to fight against Viraonomon also. They feared for the safety of the Digital World.

"But- "The dog paused here before continuing. "They were defeated. Viraonomon overthrew them. The Lords and Lady now live in a secret place. Where the five warriors are, I do not know."

"Wait a minute," Kai interupted. "I thought you said there were six legendary warriors."

"Ai, you are right. It is the warrior of darkness. Right before Viraonomon overthrew us he disappeared. We think he might have turned to Viraonomon's side but we're not sure. Anyway, Lady Angewoman once told me that in the past when the Digital World was in danger she called upon humans to save it. Six answered her call and she brought them here. The legend goes that when the humans came here they defeated the last dark master, Lucemon, with the spirits of the legendary warriors. That's what I have done. I had to do it in secret for fear that the enemy would find out what I had planned.  I am very sorry for scaring all of you. In the real world I was afraid that speaking your language would frighten you. But now you must find the spirits of the legendary warriors."

Ginta stared at Suriusmon in confusion. "Spirits? Us? Why were _we_ brought to the Digital World? Why not bring the last people? And how are we gonna find the spirits?"

"To find the spirits you need to use your D-tectors. I did not know who the last humans were but I brought you here because there is something about all of you. Each of you have been chosen because of the great strengths you  possess, although, for some it might be harder to find them. Luck be with you." Suriusmon rushed this last part and began to fade.

"Suriusmon, wait!" Too late. She had already disappeared. Ginta kicked a rock in frustration. "Great. Now we're stuck trying to find something that we don't know what it is, looks like, or how were supposed to find it. So we might as well start now."

"Your right, let's ge-hey wait!" Saisho yelled. Ginta turned to see that Jyro had started walking off without them in the opposite direction.

"Hey, no, come back! We could help you or you could help us or.. Or... you could just walk away and ignore me." He sighed, annoyed by the strange boy. 'What is up with this guy?' "I think we can manage without him." He turned his back to Jyro. "Alright everyone, follow me to the big, tall, roundish dome type thing."

Saisho rolled her eyes and walked after the trying-to-look noble goggle head. Kai followed and Danny, with a backward glance at Jyro, got up and trudged off also.

* * *

STILL THE SAME DAY AND PLACE

* * *

Ginta glared at dirt road under his face. The town was pretty rough. The houses were pretty strange. They were like gigantic cans with flame spouting out of the tops of them. Flame Central (he'd heard the name of the city from a group of tourists) was about the weirdest place he'd ever been. In some patches of the city there seemed to be some buildings or trees missing. But there were still plenty of digimon. Digimon of all kinds walked around the streets.

Now the digimon, they were a whole different thing than what he imagined from his dad's journal. Maybe it was because his dad had never been to the Digital World. His dad said it was a strange world with friendly digimon roaming around. YEAH RIGHT! They pushed them around, talked about them behind their backs, or completely ignored them.

'This is getting annoying,' thought Ginta. He straitened up after getting pushed over by a rather nasty looking wolf like digimon. He had been trying to find out where the spirits were. Saishio, Kai, and Danny had given up a long time before. They just stood against a building watching Ginta get his face shoved in the dirt for the hundredth time. He spotted a human like digimon running an information booth. "Hey! Hey you!" Ginta ran towards it to only have the door slammed shut on his face. He pounded on the door while rubbing his sore nose. "Come on buddy! Open up! I -pound-NEED TO-pound-FIND OUT-pound-WHERE-punch slam-THE SPIRITS ARE! ARGH!" The human teenager hopped on one foot in pain after kicking the door.

"Ginta, come on we better go." Saisho walked over to him.

"Yeah, you're right." He turned away from the door. "No ones gonna help us."The four of them, heads bowed in defeat, started off towards the forest where they had first appeared.

A small figure in the shadows watched their retreat with wide amber eyes. It backed up further into the darkness along the slender branch.

"Fire son. Your spirit awaits your arrival." It bounded off deeper into the forest along the trail of the teenagers.

* * *

"Man I'm bored."

The four of them sat around at the outskirts of Flame Central. A flock of Poyomon flew overhead.

"Yeah. Me too." Saisho squinted up at the sky, staring at the Poyomon. Digimon were so strange yet kinda cute. Well, some of them. Now that Viraonomom, he sounded nasty. Who was his "master"?  "You know, I better call my mom to tell her that I may be gone for a while." She reached in her pocket and took out a strange device. I t resembled a cell phone only it was bigger and had a larger screen. around the screen was a ring with 8 pointed stars around it. It was pink, purple and white. "What the heck is this?"

"I dunno. Wait a minute." Ginta felt around in his pocket and came out with the same thing only his was red, black and gold. "I think it's those D-tectors Suriusmon was talking about. I guess yours and my cell phone turned into it. Hey, do you guess have one too?" he asked Kai and Danny. They also took out the same devices. Kai's was blue, yellow and white. Danny's was green, brown and white. "D'you think," Ginta cleared his throat. "Okay D-tector. Where are the spirits and could you please direct me to them," He asked in a imperitive tone.

Saisho and Kai burst out laughing. "What?" Danny was laughing to himself. 

"That was so stupid sounding," Saisho giggled. "I mean you really thought that it would respond?"

"Well, yeah." Ginta returned the D-tector to his pocket. "I don't suppose you have any idea how to use these?"

The three laughed quietly to themselves for a few more seconds and it returned to silence. Saisho looked back up at the sky. The poyomon froze and were zooming away from Fire Central. "Now that's strange. What made them do that?"

"Huh?"

BOOM!

They all jumped up. Explosions and screams were coming from the main city. Saisho stared at one building. It suddenly turned multicolored and disappeared altogether. Clouds of dust rose from between the houses.

"What's going on?!" Shaisho yelled.

"I dunno. Let's go find out." Ginta took off with Saisho, Ki, and Danny in tow.

The four teenagers ran straight, smackdab into It. It was a giant hawk like digimon. It's curved beak and orange, knife like feathers made it the scariest thing Ginta had ever seen. (and the weirdest)

"What the heck is that?!" Ginta yelled out.

A cat digimon running by answered him. "That's Darkheremon. For a long time he has been attacking us but now he wants the flame spirit. Nobody knows where it is. He says he's going to tear apart Flame Central to find it." The digimon ran off towards its companions.

'Tear it apart? I know the digimon here ain't the nicest but still-' Ginta ran up to DarkHeremon. "Hey you, big scary thing with wings!"

The hawk digimon turned on him.

"Yeah you! How 'bout you pack up your feathers and get lost!" Saisho tugged on his sleeve to cut it out. "Saisho I've got it handled." He resumed shouting. "You're not gonna find the spirit here so leave!"

Darkheremon snarled and charged after him. They both ran in and out of the smoldering houses.

"Yep. You sure got it handled," said the blonde chick watching Ginta almost getting himself chopped in half by a flying feather.

"Oh and you're a lot of help to-ahh!" Ginta dodged the rampaging Darkheremon. They had made it to a single pillar with flame spouting out of it. Something was here. He could feel it.

"Flying Fury!" Darkheromon sent hundreds of dagger-like feathers towards the brunette. He ducked just in time. Instead of cutting him into little bite sized pieces the feathers hit the pillar. The pillar exploded and collapsed. Now there was only a pillar of flame with something inside it.

Darkheromon's eyes went wide. "The spirit of Flame."

Ginta turned around. In the middle of the fire was a small, red figure. 'That's the spirit?' "Ouch!" The D-tector in his pocket was burning. He took it out. The screen was giving off a redish glow.

 'I wonder-' Darkheremon sped past him towards the spirit. "Hey, no fair!" Ginta ran after him. They were neck and neck when he stuck out his D-tector. A beam of red light shot out of it towards the spirit and dragged it towards him. A strange symbol appeared on the screen.

"It is time." Came a feminine voice from the D-tector.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

"Ardomon!"

Where Ginta had just been standing a tall digimon now replace him. He stood ten feet tall and was fiery red. His body and face were human like. Long golden hair streamed out behind him and two half horns were on his head. He had on a red and black streaked breastplate and armor. Strapped on his back was a black sword with the same strange symbol on it. Dragon like wings sprouted from his back. Short nails grew form his hands and armored feet. His eyes were sky blue brimming with joy, yet spilling over with anger. Man, did he look dangerous.

Darkheremon took a step back. "A _human_ has the spirit of flame? That is impossible. Only the old warriors could do that. I don't believe it!"

"You better believe it buddy!" Ardomon roared back at him. It sounded like Ginta only older and a lot more noble. "Sword of Flame!" He unsheathed the long sword from his back and charged at the hawk digimon.

"Flying Fury!" The warrior of Flame dodged the feather spears and jammed his sword right into Darkheremon's chest. Darkheremon stared at Ardomon with anger and fear. "No this cannot be! My master will get you for this-" He disappeared into streams of data.

"Alright you! Be purified by flame and fire. Fractal code, digitize!" Ardomon scanned Darkheremon's data and devolved into Ginta.

Ginta Kanbara looked back into his D-tector. "What the heck just happened?"

* * *

THE END Bwahahahahahahahhahahhahhhahahahahaaaaa!!!!!!!!(I just love maniacle laughter)

coughkouichicough: Okay, wannit kul! (NOT) Anyway I guess all of you can guess who the guy with the motorcycle and LONG HAIR is. And the strange boy (giggle) But you never know. They both could be people (giggle giggle) you never thought they could be. Now what about Ginta?

Ginta: What about me? I was AWSOME!! Wasn't I? Let's hear it for me!

SILENCE

Ginta: Oh that's nice.

coughkouichicough: Umm, okay. So review please! Flamers are welcome.

Ginta: Yep! They feed my (goes to Ardomon's voice) Sword of Flame!

REVIEW PLEASE INFINITY PLEASES!!!!!!!!

Just push the little button saying review and stuff. Okay? Okay!! See you next chappie! Guess who it has to do with.

Note from bandosax15: More originality. You are a disgrace to the fan fiction (Simon told me to say that!).

Ccoughkouichicough: YEAH RIGHT!! You're so hurtful! (sadsad)

Bandosax15: NNYAAAHH! No, really, it's not that bad, ok? Atleast it's not spaztic.

Alarm Clock of Doom story: Who're you calling spaztic?

Bandosax15: But at least you're funny.

Alarm Clock of Doom: Yeah! Happy!

Examples of strange capitalization: TiR-nA-nOg. Odd, huh?


	2. Like Father, Like What!

Disclaimer: No Digimon.   
Nothin to call my own.   
No Kou twins.   
Not a lion or wolf all alone.   
Just me. Only me. Oh, lonely me........

AND DEGO TOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry. I kinda burst randomly into song cus I just ate ice cream again.

Ginta: Nope she owns nothing but ME!! And I have fun driving her insane.

coughkouichicough: Yes he does. (twitch) I'm about ready to KILL HIM! (twitchtwich) Anyways, I do own the second generation and it makes my twitch happy. See?

Twitch: Yay! HAPPY!!

coughkouichicough: So this is the second chapter of Digimon Legends: Second Generation. Let us now read as the plot unfolds and romance springs up. Poor coughJcoughhackYhackitycoughwheezeRgaspcoughcoughOcoughycoughhackwheezegaspairplease. Yeah, On to the next chapter. OH, and already seeing my poor rhyming skills, please do not laugh at the next round of poems. I'm just very rhyming challenged. Just like I am Thumbly challenged too. You can skip them but they are important.

* * *

Digimon Legends: Second Generation 

Chappie Two: Like Father Like-WHAT?!

An angelic like digimon sat in a dark room lit by a single fire. It was almost burning with heat but she could not feel it. Her pale hand holding an old book shook slightly in the chill. Rows of bookcases lined the walls, filled with all kinds, new and old. She had spent many nights in this room. This room was her only place to have the troubles of her time be forgotten. Another angel digimon entered the room. His redish hair seemed more like waving blood in the firelight. With him he carried a staff of light brown wood.

"Angewomon."

The woman angel stood up quickly. "Any news?"

The male shook his head. "Nothing." His voice was sad and noble. "But we did find this by the lady's sleeping place." He handed her a book with a faded cover. Pages hung out of its sides.

She held it close. "The history of the Frontier? She has always loved stories about the past heroes. But why this one.?" A leaf was stuck in between some of the pages. "What is this?"

"Those are the pages we found it open to," he explained. "Enchantermon says there is something important about them but I cannot see it."

The golden headed angel opened the book to a blank page. "She never leaves bookmarks. And she always read at night." She looked closer at the leaf. Words were scratched onto it. "When the sun touches the mountains, when lights go dim, then you will find where I'm going, And what secrets are within," She read slowly. "What does-" The answer came to her. She moved her hand over the fire and the lights went out. ""Of course. Darkness. Riddles were her favorite things."

Glowing words showed up on the page. They soon formed a paragraph that read:

_In times long past or not long ago   
__Four times have humans saved us   
__And now in our great time of need   
__Our own forces may not be enough_

_As you once called upon heroes of old   
__Bring forth new companions   
__The spirits are waiting eagerly for them   
__Against danger will fight together as one_

The passage broke off and further down was an all new one.

_Fire burns within your heart   
__A brave young soul you have   
__Don't let the fire control you   
__Trust your feelings   
__Save the world   
__Keep going though chances of victory are few._

_Wind comes to your aid   
__Princess of the sky   
__We watch as you fly by.   
__You do have friends   
__Know it in your heart   
__From your companions do not part._

_Ice and snow   
__Around you blow   
__Like all your thoughts and feelings   
__A strong mind you have   
__A givers hand   
__Trust your friends in their dealings._

_Thunder rolling past you   
__It stays with you now   
__Let your thoughts be heard   
__It may help others around   
__Sharp wit   
__Blasting hit   
__Speak what cannot be found._

Angewomon flipped over the page. More words appeared on it but slower this time.

_Lonewolf from hope does not stray   
__Light and Shadow guide you on difficult ways.   
__Your path will be filled with friends unseen   
__Remember, young warrior, blood is stronger than dark enemies._

_Braveheart, Lion's roar, you lead the armies in this war   
__Secrets revealed about you and another   
__Light and Shadow is your brother   
__Trust in what you think is right for you may be the leader in final fights._

The male angel read the strange passage over again. "What does all this mean?"

Angewomon traced each line with her finger. "A prophesy. A prophesy of old. "_As you once called upon heroes of old, bring forth new companions." _"That's it!" She exclaimed. "Suriusmon went to the real world in search of six humans to find the spirits! That still doesn't explain why He is also gone. But I just, I can't believe it!"

"Yes, neither can I. But I admire her bravery and courage to do such a thing," the male said slowly and began to walk out.

"What?! How can you say such a thing?!" Angewomon asked, appalled.

He smiled. "If I remember rightly, I recall a certain Celestial Digimon also calling on humans to save us, also risking everything she had." He walked out leaving a stunned angel behind him, holding an old book with silvery writing in a shaking hand. And who could say whether it was out of anger or that she was holding back a burst of laughter or both.

* * *

"Okay, just tell me one more time," Ginta begged Saisho for the millionth time. From what she and Kai said he had suddenly turned into a gigantic fire digimon that resembled a dragon and kicked the feathered tushy of Darkheremon. He didn't believe it himself. I mean when he had gotten that spirit he remembered fighting but it was a big blur really. 

"No, I've already told you like a hundred times," Saisho said. She, Ginta, Kai, and Danny were again walking towards the place they had first appeared. The city still looked and sounded like a wreak so it was good to get away from Flame Central for awhile.

"Awwww, okay." He took out his D-tector. "Hey, maybe I can turn into Ardomon again by pushing something." He began to push some random buttons. "Um, hello. Digivolve..... Come on buddy! Just go whoosha like last time so I can turn into a digimon." The sun reflected off of the screen and blared into his eyes at that exact moment. "Owwww."

"It's okay, Ginta," Danny whispered in his ear. "I still think you looked super cool when you digivolved. Maybe it'll happen later. And maybe we'll be able to do it too."

"I dunno. I think you're too young," Ginta said.

"But-" Danny lowered his voice to a whisper that no one could hear. "I'm already eleven."

A pair of amber eyes watched them from a nearby tree. It jumped lightly up to see what was happening back in the town. The branch it jumped on was slim and seemed like it wouldn't hold his weight. He ignored this and looked to the east. Flame Central looked fine except for all the destruction. Digimon were cleaning up the wreakage. The digimon smiled slightly and turned to the west. Something caught his eye as he began to go down. Small clouds of dust rose a few miles off from where the chosen were. His amber eyes narrowed. What was it? It climbed back onto the branch. The dust was clearing and he was about to see what it was when-

Snap!

The branch beneath cracked in half. It stared at the ground in horror. The chosen were right underneath him. The branch gave another snap and he fell through the air down to the earth below.

* * *

Danny turned around. Something like a branch had just snapped but no one was there. 

"What is it buddy?" Ginta asked watching him.

He shrugged and decided to forget it. A branch cracked again. 'It's nothing,' he thought. A small thump and then a whoosh made him spin around again. Nothing was there except a small pile of leaves. Nothing, just- wait. Danny stopped walking altogether. He was sure he had seen something glowing in the brush. But now there was nothing.

"C'mon Danny." The older brunette said. "You're slowing us down."

Danny picked up his pace and forced himself to stop worrying. He looked around the area. About 50 feet away was a steep drop off. He couldn't see what was below. Trees surrounded the rest of the area. Not a digimon in sight.

The two amber eyes stared at the chosen from his hidden spot in the brush. That was close, too close. It looked past them. The dust clouds weren't that far away now. More trouble, even better.

* * *

Jyro sat underneath a dark green tree, alone. The digimon in the woods had decided to ignore her. They spoke in hushed tones together in groups. Really, the peace and quite was better than tons of the strange creatures continuously talking about everything and nothing. Yes. She leaned against the tree. This was better. Alone.

* * *

Kai spotted the clouds before the others. "Hey what's that?" 

"Bet it's a digimon that needs to be taught a lesson," Ginta said, taking out his D-tector.

"But you can't digivolve. What're you gonna do?" Saisho asked.

He glared. "I can't digivolve now, but I bet when it gets here I can."

Millions of digimon suddenly burst through the woods followed by the dust cloud. They were all pushed over in there frenzy to get away. The last few digimon burst out to join their friends.

"Ow," Ginta moaned. Something had stomped on his head that was rather heavy. A large shadow covered him and his friends. Saisho, who was right next to him looked up at the gigantic digimon and screamed.

* * *

Jyro frowned suddenly. Something felt wrong. Danger was coming. A scream rent the still afternoon air. She stood up. That had to be that hyper girl, Saisho or whatever. Now she was in trouble. "Great." Jyro took off running towards where the scream had come from. "Just what I wanted to do. Go run after the peppy, annoying little girl."

* * *

The digimon resembled a tall, bug like thing. It had green and yellow armor and stood on two legs. Fangs dripping with saliva protruded from its gaping maw. Black spikes ran down its back and onto its legs. Foot long talons grew from its six fingered hands. Its blood red eyes narrowed at the sight of the human teenagers. 

"I am Thrakmon. I watched you fight Darkheremon. He was weak and so are you. My master will be pleased once I have defeated you!" He roared at them

"Oh yeah? Well defeat this!" Ginta cried. He could feel the power of the fire spirit running through him. "Execute! Spirit Evolution!" Ardomon tackled Thrakmon to get him away from the others. "All of you, run!"

Saisho had to grab Danny and Kai to get them away from the battle that would take place. They all hid behind a fringe of trees. Right above them was a small digimon also watching the battle. It shifted slightly as it sensed something. "She's coming."

* * *

"Pyro Storm!" Ardomon sent streams of flame from his hands into Thrakmon. He dodged the attack easily and sent him a hard blow to the stomach. The flame digimon stood up painfully. "Flaming Blow!" He tried to hit the bug digimon but it dodged it again. Thrakmon kicked him in the side sending him crashing into a tree. 

"Is that all?" Thrakmon sneered.

Ardomon stood up. "No. (pant) I'm just getting warmed up. Sword of Flame!" He drew the red sword and held it up defiantly.

"Killer's Attack!" Thrakmon slashed at Ardomon's red armor. He blocked it this time. The bug backed off a little gripping his hand.

"Going so soon?" Ardomon asked.

Thrakmon began to walk away with a smile on his face.

"Thought so." He lowered the sword. Thrakmon suddenly turned and attacked him with his sharp talons. Three gashes appeared on Ardomon's armor. The bug punched him so that he barreled into the ground. He was a lot closer to that cliff than he remembered. It was only about twenty feet away. His whole body ached. Thrakmon came in closer for a final blow when Ardomon kicked the giant digimon. It was thrown back towards the forest. This was harder than he had thought.

* * *

Sounds of the battle reached Jyro's ears. She stopped right by the fringe of trees just in time to see a dragon like digimon being blown back by a bug type one. 

"Jyro?" She turned at the sound of her name. There was Saisho, Kai, and Danny all crouched down by him. She backed off.

"Light Daughter!" A small digimon leaped down from its perch. They all stared at it. Its voice was like a teenage guy's but there was hidden power behind it. It was about two feet tall. It looked kind of like a cross between a dog and a fox. Golden-yellow fur covered its body. Long ears came from its head and long whiskers also. A bristling tail twitched back and forth. The digimon had spindly legs with to black paws and two white, one on each side. Black tiger stripes covered its whole body. They could all see white fur on its belly. A Yin Yang symbol was on its tail and on the back of its neck.

"Light Daughter, Ardomon needs you!" It yelled again.

Jyro stared at it a second longer then nodded and took off after Ardomon.

"Alright, who are you, where did you come from, and why did you just call him Light Daughter? Jyro's a guy," Saisho said.

The golden digimon looked up at her calmly. "Of course she is a girl. Anyone could see that." He sprang up the tree to see the fight better. The others just looked at each other, completely confused and then resumed watching Jyro join the fight. The odds didn't look good, even with him on their side.

* * *

Ardomon spotted Jyro running towards him. 'What does he want?' 

"Ardomon , throw me your sword before that other digimon comes over!" He yelled.

He was surprised at first. Jyro had actually talked. Wow, it was a miracle. "What are you talking about? It's almost as tall as you are. What could you do?"

"I'm back!" Thrakmon suddenly knocked him over. The red sword was knocked from his hand and landed point first in the ground. It was too far away from him. Thrakmon pinned him down. He began to strangle Ardomon. "And so the mighty warrior is defeated," he growled.

'No. I've got to fight,' He thought. The warrior of Flame struggled to get up but it was useless. He could hear someone yelling a battle cry. Thrakmon screamed in pain and released his hold. His sword was stuck in his shoulder. Ardomon looked around. There was Jyro struggling to get to his feet. Who had thrown that sword? He devolved back into Ginta.

"You!" Thrakmon yelled. He tore the sword out of his shoulder. Jyro picked up a long branch nearby. He whirled it around as an improvisation for a kendo stick.

Thrakmon could have laughed, if he wasn't so angry. This puny human had dared to harm him. And now he was going to fend him off... with a stick. He spotted the cliff nearby and smiled evilly. This would be all to easy.

Jyro made the first move. He ran towards the smirking digimon with a battle cry. Ducking Thrakmon's attack, he hit it on the exact spot as the sword had. Enraged, the bug digimon swept his arm and sent Jyro flying towards the cliff. He skidded to a stop a few feet before the edge. Shakily he stood up with the branch outstretched.

"Acid Thrower!" Thrakmon shot a stream of green liquid from his mouth the human.

He dodged it but the branch wasn't so lucky. The whole bottom half of it was burnt away. Quickly, Jyro looked over the edge. A deep hole was right beside it. Around it were millions of rocks. 'Oh yeah, just great.' He threw aside the branch.

"Time to say goodbye." He took a swipe at him with his talons but missed. He stepped back, right on the edge. Now there was nowhere to go. He tried again and knocked him off the cliff side.

"NO! JYRO!!" Danny yelled.

"Light Daughter!" The yellow digimon said at the same time.

Thrakmon watched him fall into the deep whole, smiling to himself. Now for the other one.

* * *

Jyro fell through the sky back first. The hole was dark but he could still see. Ledges began to form out of the rocky walls. Jyro looked down. One was right beneath her and coming up fast. 

"Oh crud," she said and bracing for impact.

She hit the ledge side first but rolled off onto one beneath it. She landed on her stomach but still hung on tightly. It hurt so much to do that. Jyro tried to suck in air. She could feel unconsciousness coming on. A white light began to glow further down the hole. Darkness covered everything except for the light. She slid down the ledge a little. "no, come on," she whispered weakly. She finally lost all consciousness and slipped off of it down to the blinding light.

* * *

"C'mon you piece of junk. Can't you go any faster?" Kouji Minamoto sped down the rain spattered road. The gage on his motorcycle read somewhere near sixty. Thank goodness no police men were out on the path he was taking. He passed by an empty field when he felt something. Something he hadn't felt since- Kouji stopped short next to the sidewalk and dismounted. 

He ran across the field to where a prone figure lay. "Stupid brother six sense. Kouichi!" A dark shield surrounded him. Kouji ignored this and broke through it easily. Lightning flashed again, not that far off. He stopped in front of Kouichi at what he saw.

Deep cuts were all over his body. His right leg looked like it had been mangled by a rabid dog. Blood still caked some of his messy hair. "Oh, man. What happened?" Kouji whispered and picked him up slowly. He carried his wounded brother to his motorcycle and put him in front. He drove off slower than before but fast enough to have given anyone else a heart attack. Hail started raining down on the two. Kouji tried to cover Kouichi a bit with his body. "Just great. What else can go wrong?"

* * *

Jyro woke up suddenly. It was as if someone had poured a bucket of ice cold water down her back. The white light went blindingly bright but she could still see. It was all coming from a shining figure below her. It was shaped like howling wolf with two swords crossed over it. She reached in her pocket for her D-tector. The word just came to her mind randomly. Her D-tector was white with blue surrounding, just like one from the past. "Spirit!" 

The wolf was sucked up by a white light into her D-tector. New found strength coursed through her.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

* * *

Ginta stared at the oncoming Thrakmon. It was all over, so soon? A bright light suddenly lit up behind the giant bug. They all turned to see a new digimon standing where Jyro had fallen from. 

It was six feet tall. Grey wolf ears sprouted from its short silver hair. Its eyes were hidden behind a blue and brown tiger striped bandana. Wait, Ginta recognized that bandana. It was the exact same one that Jyro wore. It was wearing a black trench coat that had cuffs of silver. The wind picked up and blew it back. That's when he noticed her very girlish figure. A white shirt and pants were underneath her trench coat. A thick black belt held two dirks with black hilts and silver blades. A strange symbol was on all three of these. Her feet were covered by brown shoes.

"Lavomon!" She yelled in a strong female voice.

"Ho-how did you survive?" Thrakmon asked. Lavomon just glared. "Well, now you won't. Acid Thrower!"

Lavomon ran forward and dodged the green slime. She held out her hand. A silver eight pointed star surrounded by a circle formed on it. "Wolf's Star." A beam of pure light shot out of her hand and hit Thrakmon. He was blown into a tree. Hunter's Fangs!" She drew one of her dirks and ran Thrakmon through with it. She sheathed it as a fractal code formed around the bug.

"Evil creature-" Lavomon took out her D-tector. "Be purified by the light. Fractal Code, digitize!" His data flowed into her D-tector. She devolved back into Jyro. He stumbled into a tree, breathing heavily. He was keeping his hands held against his body, like he was trying to hide them.

Ginta walked over to her, now extremely confused. Why the heck was he a girl digimon? Could he be a girl?

"Hey there." Jyro turned away. "What the heck just happened there?" He didn't answer. "I mean you were pushed over a cliff and then you digivolved into a GIRL and you're a guy but maybe I'm the only one who thinks that's weird and I mean that was wicked awesome but still I can't quite figure it.... Out..." Ginta ranted off into silence.

Jyro mumbled something inaudible with his back turned. He was still out of breath or in pain, or both.

"What? Are you okay?" Ginta went to touch his shoulder to make sure he wasn't going to collapse. Jyro whirled around and blocked his hand with his arm. He was still panting.

"I AM a girl." With that she turned and walked off. Her hands were held stiffly against her sides. Ginta stared after her, opened mouthed for the third time that day.

Saisho came up behind him with a strange look on her face. "So Jyro really IS a girl? Ginta nodded dumbly. "She seriously needs to get to a mall or something. Am I right, or am I right? Anyway, I guess that little digimon was. He's already gone, I don't know where and you wouldn't believe what happened 'cause-"

Ginta couldn't understand a word she was saying. He just stared after Jyro until he noticed something about her hands. They were dripping blood.

* * *

coughkouichicough: YEAH!! IFINISHEDWITHDADOSCHAPTERANDIDONOTSPEAKSPANISHATALL!!!!!!!!! Mwahahahahahhahahahahahahaahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!! (maniacle laughter is good for you) so did y'all like this one. I'n Jyro the awesome kul of the awesome kul? 

Ginta: (is still staring after her) What the heck is wrong with her though? She's like "NO TOUCHY! NO TOUCHY!! NOOOOO TOUCHYYYYYY!!!!!!!!" It's not kul.

coughkouichicough: You'll find out later.

Kouichi: And why is my leg all mangled? I like that leg. (sniff) poor leg.

coughkouichicough: Ooooookay. Cus I wrote so.

Kouji: Isn't that 'cus you SAID so?

coughkouichicough: NOT IN MY LAND IT'S NOT!!!

Kouji: sorry for asking. And why is m- (gets konked on the head by a random kiwibird)

coughkouichicough: (is holding a kiwi bird behind her back) Alrighty then. Please review if you liked the chapter, or hated the chapter, or completely totally despised the chapter with a passion so firey it will make Ardomon's fire power look like a the topping on a candle. So PLEASE REVIEW!!!

NOTE:YES JYRO IS A GIRL BUT WHEN SHE IS WITH THE OTHERS SINCE THEY THINK SHE IS A GUY THEN I PUT HER AS A GUY OKAYY?!


	3. Secrets Uncloaked

Disclaimer: My name is Rebecca and my room is clean. My dad is not boring but he just said he was even though he isn't. I like chocolate but not right now because I'm sick and I've had a headache since Monday morning and now it's Saturday night. I hurt. A lot. So I am letting someone else do the disclaimer 'cus I'm too lazy. Alright, Jyro can do it.

Jyro: (takes a big breath) no

Ginta: (nudges her) Come on, it'll be fun BuDEE!!

Jyro: DIE!! (flips him over her head and slams him into the ground)

Ginta: -bleedbleed die-.

coughkouichicough: See, I told you this story would be bloody! So since Ginta is dead and Jyro is in a bad mood-

Ginta: She's always in a bad mood. oopsie

Jyro: (blasts him with her a beam of light) ……. he's right…..

Ginta: -is now a burnt mass of gooy jello- (wait, where'd the jello come from?) Ah h-i didn't say nothing

coughkouichicough: -I'll let Saisho do it.

Saisho: YEAH!! HAPPY DAYS!!! So like coughkouichicough does not own Digimon Frontier or any other season as written by her before in earlier chappies but she does own the Second Generation and the yellow digimon with the amber eyes and he may look like something right now but he might not later and you might not find out who he really is until much later chappies and now I'm just rambling but still it's FUN!! (takes a gigantic breath) Did that make sense?

Random question. How can anything be nothing when if you can mention it must exist in some form, even thought, therefore defying the definition of nothingness? (this was by bandosax15)

coughkouichicough: That however did not make sense to anyone who has never been asked it before. It does make sense to me but then my sister always goes further in depth to it and so then I get confused out of my head. Now my brain hurts because she just did that and because I'm sick. And did you read the later chappies in my head?

Saisho: maybe

coughkouichicough: NOW YOU SHALL PERISH!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!! ALL PERISH!!!! (lightning crackles in backround)

Saisho: O.o

coughkouichicough: Sooooooooo, this is the third chapter. And you get to find out more stuff. The person you thought would get their spirit does not or maybe they do but you did not think of them. Also, Jyro IS a girl. YEAH!!! She's AWESOME KUL!! Onto the next chappie which I am typing because I'm bored out of my head. Have you ever seen The Lost Skeleton of Cadavra? That is a WEIRD movie, but still awesomely funny and stupid.

* * *

Ginta: Hey! Guess I have some catching up to do. Anyway, life at my house wasn't the best so I left but then I was chased by a freaky dog. Turns out it was a digimon named Suriusmon and she brought me and four other teenagers to the Digital World. She told us all to find the spirits of the ten legendary warriors. Then a digimon called Darkheremon attacked Flame Central, the place we were walking around. With the help of Ardomon, warrior of Flame, I defeated him. Next thing we know we were attacked again by another digimon, Thrakmon. Jyro decided to "help" me out and was pushed over a cliff. But instead of dying he found the spirit of Light and turned into Lavomon. Turns out Jyro, the master of attitude problems, is a girl. Isn't that surprising. And what's the deal with the weird yellow digimon that disappeared?

* * *

Digimon Legends: Second Generation 

Chappie Three: Secrets Uncloaked

* * *

Jyro dunked her hands in a small stream deep in the forest of the Digital World. The battle before with Thrakmon had sure taken a lot out of her. First she's doing a fifty foot free fall and the next thing she knows she's kicking digimon butt with the spirit of Light. Jyro slowly took her hands out of the water. They were covered with dried blood, new blood, and black burns from picking up Ardomon's sword. Man, that had hurt. She ripped off pieces from her rolled up jeans and used them as makeshift bandages for her hands. 

Wincing slightly, Jyro stood up and took out her D-tector. "I've got the spirit. Now what?" It's blank screen stared back at her. The young girl didn't really expect an answer but still it annoyed her. She did what Suriusmon had told her. Now what was she gonna do? Wander around the Digital World until she died. Was she gonna be stuck here forever? How come no one here answered anything? Am I supposed to wait for more instructions from that Digimon? What if my D-tector is a tracker from the enemy? Jyro brought back her arm to throw the D-tector away. What was the point of coming here? Was she supposed to actually find some evil guy and destroy him?

"Light Daughter."

The warrior of Light spun around. The words echoed somehow in the thick forest and then faded away to nothing. No one was there.

"Light Daughter." The someone was closer now. Jyro raised her D-tector defiantly. "Light Daughter."

"Dang you, come out already!" She yelled fiercely.

"Light Daughter, you wouldn't want to do that, would you now?" The voice was right beside her. Jyro turned again to see the same small, yellow digimon from before the battle. It seemed to have shrunk or something because now it was only about a foot tall or somewhere close to that.

Jyro growled and glared at him. He just smiled and stared back with sky blue eyes. '_Wait, blue? Didn't he have amber ones before_?' She thought. mat_'But why does that_ _matter? He's just an annoying digimon that likes to freak me out. No! Augh! He did not freak me out. **Now** he is. Why doesn't he look away?'_

"Back off," She muttered.

"I said you wouldn't want to be doing that, would you now, Light Daughter?" He said again with the calm voice. His eyes traveled to her hand with the D-tector that she was about to chuck in the river before he came around.

How did that little guy know what she was going to do? "Why?"

He moved closer. "You'll need it to become Lavomon again. It makes it easier to digivolve. By the way my name is Degomon. Just call me Dego for now." With a small leap he jumped onto her shoulder. For some reason, Jyro didn't do anything. It didn't seem that weird to have a digimon she had never met before get that close without her beating the crud out of it. Regularly anyone who even got within two feet of her was knocked off somehow. She just put the D-tector back in her pocket carefully so not to touch the worst part of her hands but failed to do so. The digimon noticed this.

"Can I see your hand?" Jyro was about to say no when it came to her mind that Dego might be able to do something, although it wasn't likely. She unraveled the blood soaked jean bandage and showed it to him. "Ardomon's sword did not like you until you told it that you were helping its master."

She blinked, confused. Dego's eyes turned back to their original amber and he seemed to be concentrating on her hand. Slowly, the burns disappeared with a pale white light until her hands were completely healed. "So, Light Daughter, where were you planning to go?" He asked casually.

Jyro tried not to let the amazement show on here face. It was as if she had never even gone near the sword. And now Dego was acting like he had done nothing. What was he? Could he really be an enemy trying to befriend her? Dego curled up on her shoulder. No. She had already known the answer. But still, who was he? These questions could wait till later.

"I dunno. And you can call me Jyro." Her dark blue eyes searched for a good path to travel on. They all looked the same so she chose the far right one. It somehow felt like the right way.

Dego's bristly tail flicked back and forth. His bright blue eyes had returned and he smiled warmly. 'Jyro, you're on your way at last.'

* * *

Izumi Yang-hi sighed and lit another tall candle with the lighter, setting it with the others on the end of the table. She, JP, and Tomoki were all over at Takuya's house in the middle of the night. They had all come to the same house at different times depending on when they had worried their minds out about their missing kids. It seemed that JP's son, Kai, Tomoki's son, Danny, Takuya's son, Ginta, and her daughter, Saisho, had all left their houses at the exact same time, but for different reasons. After waiting six hours straight Izumi had decided Takuya's house would be the best place to go. Right after Tomoki had arrived the power went out plunging them in total darkness. Now, they were all lighting candles and taking out flashlights so that they could see each other. 

She looked around at the faces in the candle light. It had been so long since they had seen each other in person. They all lived so far away and could never talk to each other except on the computer. Everyone had changed somewhat. JP had grown taller and had a weird beard like thing. He had on a short sleeved plaid shirt and light blue pants. JP worked for some computer company and had one boy and a wife.

Tomoki had grown like three feet and was the tallest of all of them at 6 feet something inches. His dark brown hair grew past his ears into his green eyes. For a shirt he wore a long sleeve red shirt over tan pants. He had a job at a car shop and had driven over in a green jeep he had built. He was married and had three kids, each two years younger than each other. His oldest was the one missing.

And herself, she had changed too. Her long blonde hair was tie up in a messy bun on top of her head. She wore a white shirt with green sleeves and purple PJ pants. Lui's Kitchen was where she worked and it was a catering business. She hwas married and had two kids, one six and one gone.

Now Takuya…His hair stuck out more and he had lost the green hat but still wore the goggles around his neck. Takky had on some blue PJ pants and an oversized grey T-shirt. He certainly had matured. Even more than he had in the Digital World. Takuya was married but his wife was off on some business trip. Takky on the other hand had quit his last job as a pyrotechinician to raise a family. He had five kids, one which had disappeared, all at different ages except for his two youngest daughters which were twins.

Speaking of twins…. Where were Kouji and Kouichi? The rest of the gang had gotten few random e-mails a few years ago from both of them and still from Kouichi but Kouji had almost completely died to them. He never called, never visited, never did anything. Kouichi always said his brother would do something soon but he never did. Izumi frowned at the candle she had lit. It had pictures of bouncing smiley faces on it. Did Kouji even live in Sibuya anymore, or even Japan? Izumi was startled out of her zoning by the sound of thunder. The sound of a motorcycle coming towards Takuya's house was almost drowned out by the pouring rain and hail.

"Who would ride a motorcycle outside in this kind of weather?" JP asked. His voice had deepened a lot.

Takuya came back with an armful of flashlights. "Some wacked out freak with no home probably."

The motorcycle was loud enough to wake a deaf man. It sounded like the motorcycle had stopped right outside the house and then noise was cut off completely. Takuya pulled back a curtain on a nearby window. It was too dark too see anything outside. All of a sudden someone started kicking the door and they all jumped. A moment of silence and then the person began kicking it again.

Takuya picked up a flashlight and went over to the door. It was down an L shaped curve so he disappeared from sight in a few seconds. He held the flashlight, prepared to turn it on and blind anyone. Slowly he unlocked the door and flung it open, turning on the light at the same time while a strong wind blew in through the door.

"Takuya, you idiot!" He almost dropped the flashlight at the sound of his old friends voice.

There was Kouji, his head turned to the side and squinting his eyes after being blinded. Takky looked down at the unconscious person in his arms. Kouichi. This time he really did drop the flashlight. The rest of the legendary warriors came running around the corner. Izumi and Tomoki were holding candles and a pillow while JP was menacing a chair from the kitchen table. They froze when they saw the final two members of the gang.

Without a word Kouji pushed past all of them to the kitchen and set Kouichi on the table. Luckily, all the candles had gone out from the wind but the flashlights stood light side up. He shrugged off the trench coat and wrapped it around his brother's bloody leg to slow down the blood. The rest of the gang gaped at them both with open mouths.

"Where d'you keep the bandages?" This brought everyone back to life. Takuya disappeared for a minute in a big cabinet and came out with a few rolls of bandages. He threw them over to Kouji as Izumi put on some water for hot chocolate to warm them all up. JP and Tomoki brought out some white towels for Kouji and Kouichi to dry off.

A few minutes later the house had gone back to its original quiet self. Izumi, Takuya, JP, and Tomoki were seated on the sofas, sipping their drinks. Kouji, meanwhile, was pacing around in a big circle through the living room and kitchen. Kouichi's leg had been wrapped up and it seemed like he would be fine, maybe, until they got him to the hospital. They couldn't tonight, they all thought. The storm was too dangerous.

"So, uh, buddy, what happened?" Takuya asked, trying to start a conversation. Kouji just stayed silent. "You don't know, do you?" Silence. He sighed in frustration and set aside his empty mug. "I guess you haven't changed, have you?" He actually smiled this time and plunked himself down on the sofa next to Izumi. His back was turned to an open hallway where Takky's kids slept.

Izumi looked at Kouji closer. He didn't have that blue bandana anymore and his wet bangs hung over his dark blue eyes. Kouji's hair had grown to the middle of his back and was still in that ponytail. He wore a white long sleeve shirt over black pants. His trench coat was being used as Kouichi's pillow. Dark shadows were under his eyes. It looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. What had happened to him and his brother?

Over on the table Kouichi looked better, besides his leg and cuts and all. His messy hair had grown a little longer. He had on a black shirt underneath a red jacket and she didn't know what color cargo shorts. From all the e-mails he had sent them his life was going good, with one exeption. He wasn't married. Well, not anymore. Kouichi had married a woman named Marie and had a son, Kouru. Marie had died a few years after Kouru was born from cancer. Kouichi had sunk into the this pit of despair for a few months. Sometimes he still slipped back into it.

And still Kouji was a mystery. No one but Kouichi knew what his love life was like. The others didn't know if he had any kids or even a girlfriend. But three years after Kouru was born Kouji had stopped e-mailing all of them. It was like he was dead to all of them, even Kouichi. After a month or two he started to e-mail just Kouichi and his brother kept them all updated, for the most part. The rest of the gang knew there was something they both weren't telling them. Something had happened that changed Kouji back into quiet, stubborn, unemotional boy he use to be. Izumi stared at his eyes. They were like empty caves of blue with a rock wall surrounding them. Sometimes something flickered in them but then back to nothing.

Man, this silence was getting on Izumi's nerves. The rain had stopped but there was the occasional sound of thunder. Couldn't we all just talk about something to, you know, lighten the mood? If someone didn't do something in the next five seconds she gonna blow her top. Takuya's son saved her from doing this.

A small boy with spiky brown hair came bumbling out of the hallway, rubbing the sleepiness out of his brown eyes. Now Kouji's leg, who's was the closest to the hallway, was the first one the boy saw. He grabbed on to it making the owner of the leg jump out of his skin and reach in his pocket for something that wasn't there. After it registered in his mind that he wasn't about to be attacked he looked down at the small boy at his side.

The boy seemed to wake up a little. "You're not dad." Of course the lightning took that opportunity to flash outside and light up the house. That woke him up and he screamed. "DADDY!!" He ran over to Takuya who lifted him up into his chair. "Daddy, it's the scary man."

Izumi looked from the cool, calm, never surprised about nothing Kouji with his mouth wide open to Takky's son, Benjy who was staring back at him fearfully. His blue eyes showed something close to sadness then hardened over.

"Oh yeah. The scary man." Takuya said and nodded thoughtfully. "Don't worry. The scary man isn't going to take you to the Realm and squash you like a bug. He's just visiting."

"Wait. So, I'm the bad guy in all of your bedtime stories?" Kouji asked. His voice sounded kind of weary.

"Well, you certainly do look the part."

Everyone looked to Kouichi who was standing behind Takuya's chair with a smug yet painful smile on his face. They all ran over to him with the exception of Takuya and began talking at once.

"Kouichi, are you okay?"

"Where were you?"

"You shouldn't be standing."

"I'm fine, really."

"Nu-uh . Your leg isn't even a leg any more."

"Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"Who attacked you?"

"Were there any more people out there?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah! It's the brave hero!" They all stared at Benjy. He continued to explain in his hyper sounding voice. "See, the brave hero is back and now he gets to smush and mush and grind and blast the scary man into a million pieces!"

"Okay Takuya, what have you been teaching your kid?" Kouichi asked after a few seconds.

"Nothing. Now about you. What happened?" Takky asked.

He leaned back against he table to get some pressure off his leg. "Let's see. What did happen? Anyway, my son, Kouru, had been gone for the whole day so I went out to make sure he hadn't gotten mugge- lost or something. I did find him in an open field by the park. He was fending himself and a dog off from what I thought was a weird guy dressed up early for Halloween shooting black stuff out of his hands. And guess what? I was wrong. And, I don't know if you guys are going to believe this but, it was a digimon."

"What?" JP interjected. "But that's impossible. How could a digimon get into the Real World."

"Lucemon did it. Why not another?" Kouji said.

A wooden floorboard creaked around the corner. "Right." Kouichi continued. He had been told the story of how they had defeated Lucemon. "So, you know me, I jumped into the fray. The digimon grabbed me and I was thrown off somewhere and got knocked out. You guys didn't see anyone else in the park, did you?" He asked quickly.

Kouji shook his head. "No, I could barely see anything."

The house was completely still. The silence was almost deafening. No one moved as they all thought about what Kouichi had told them. A digimon in the Real World?

"Tara. Tess. You can come out now." Takuya said with his eyes closed. Giggling was heard from around the corner. Two little girls with brown hair came running out into him.

"'Morning Daddy! Guess what? Guess what?"

"We know how to get Ginta back!"

"Really." He pulled them onto his lap. Benjy was now sitting on the floor looking around the room sleepily.

"Yeah! Yeah! You get your silliphone-" Tess held out a pink play cell phone.

"Put it by your ear-" Tara made her hand into a phone shape and help it up to her ear.

"-And then you call Ginta-"

"-And then he comes home and we all eat ice cream." They both jumped down and ran in circles, playing a game of tag.

"Oookay. Next question. What is a silliphone and what do you feed your kids all day? Sugar?" Kouichi asked.

"No! Daddy cooks salad-"

"-and fried chicken-"

"-and pizza-"

"-and icky burnt chocolate cake cassarole-"

"-'cus he wigged out with the flames and set the kitchen on fire!" They chased each other off upstairs and into their room.

They all looked to the former legendary warrior of Flame. He grinned sheepishly. "What? I didn't set the whole place on fire. Just part of the cabinets. And a silliphone is a cell phone, which actually, that wasn't a bad idea, if it wasn't raining."

"It isn't." Tomoki said looking out the window. "It stopped a few minutes ago."

"In that case-" Takuya reached in his pocket for his cell phone and took out a red device with black lining. "What the…"

* * *

coughkouichicough: Yepyepyep. This was a shorter chappie (well I thought so) and notice the title SECRETS UNCLOAKED meaning secrets are not revealed but show up.

Jyro: DEGO'S KUL!! (goes back to regular, normal mysterious stubborn silent suspicious strong unhyper self) ....ginta's annoying.....

Ginta: Am not! I just get on people's nerves while not trying to 'cus they don't appreciate or understand me!

Saisho: No one understands YOU!! (giggle) but **I** do!

Ginta: Hooray!! Ain't she pertty. (drools)

Jyro: (stares at the two in disgust)

couchkouichicough: ooooookay. So just to keep all ya'll excited for coming chappies here's a sneak peek.

* * *

Gintaran around anothercorner. He could hear guns firing far away but still close enough to make the hairs on the back of his neck prickle nervously. The warrior of Flame rounded another see the same black-blue haired girl from each time. In this one she was older, maybe 12, 13 years old. She still looked like a girl and wore a baggy blue t-shirt and jeans. She was walking to the south with a weird sort of floppy backpack on. Her eyes shifted around nervously.

He looked past her to two boys leaning against a wall. They looked like gangsters with baggy clothes and leather jackets. The taller, sandy colored haired one had the words'Catchers' printed on the back of his jacket in choppy, blood red words. The other had his jacket tied around his waist and had on mostly black. His black and red streaked blond hair was almost hidden underneath a backwards redbaseball hat.The two pointed at the girl and thenstarted following her.

The girl walked faster and so did the guys. She took a quick glance behind and the sandy haired boy waved. She broke out into a runwith the boys in hot pursuit. SandyHair grabbed her arm and pulled her back. The floppy backpack came swinging into his face. The girl sprinted off again and the boys followed, both smiled eagerly.

Ginta ran after the three of them. He really didn't like where this was going.

* * *

coughkouichicough: So there you go. I know, the suspense is killing me! Please review! Flamers are welcomed 'cus Ginta will take 'em.


	4. Fury of the Winter

IF YOU ARE READING THIS AND YOU ARE MEAGHAN PLEASE STOP CUS THE CHAPPIE AIN'T FINISHED YET AND PLEASE DO NOT READ CUS I STILL GOTTA EDIT IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IF YOU DO READ IT I WILL FIND OUT!!!! DON'T WORRY, I HAVE MY WAYS!!!!!!!! THANK YOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

coughkouichicough: Okeyray! HI 'gain! HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO ALL EVEN THOUGH IT IS LIKE A WEEK OR FOUR AFTER IT!!!!! Now for the disclaimer.

coughkouichicough: Uuuuum, where's the disclaimer?

Saisho:I dunno but you know what, I had alot of Turkey for Thanksgiving and then the Day After Thanksgiving and then I saw National Treasure and then I saw a parade and it was cold and I froze my fingers off and there were alot of horseys and my sister was in it and she plays the saxophone and she's in mumblemumblecannotunderstandmbkjdklfhaf High School Marching Band and they played Joy To the World and it was good and I thought I saw Ginta with the disclaimer and then-

coughkouichicough: Ginta!!

Ginta: (munchsmushcrunchy)

coughkouichicough: GINTA!!

Ginta: (crushychompyyum)

Saisho: Let _me_ try. Oh Ginta.

Ginta: What disclaimer?! (turns around and has crumbs all over his face) I didn't eat any disclaimer.... and if I did it was stale.

Jyro:(under breath).........philistine.........

coughkouichicough: Now who's gonna do the disclaimer? (sniff)

Saisho: DON'T YOU WORRY COUGHKOUICHICOUGH!!! I WILL!!!!

Background music: HERE SHE COMES TO SAVE THE DAY!!!

coughkouichicough: eh, no.

Saisho: o.O (sniff) then Ginta can do it! .

Ginta: Yepyepyep BuDEE!! now how did it go -BELCH- Oh yeah. coughkouichicough does not own Digimon Frontier or The Weekenders but she DOES own..... um...... oh, yeah the Second Generation, which includes ME! (beams)

Jyro: AND she owns Dego...... (glares daggers at Ginta for forgetting)

Ginta: (sweatdrops)

coughkouichicough: Um, alrighty now! Now coughkouichicough with the reviewers!

REVIEW SECTION:

Karashi Asakura: THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!! Chocolate ALL around! Thanks for liking it. Really, I'm not very good with grammar. And you're right about the chosen's kids. Not very many people write about them but they do write about yaoi. (shivers) yaoi is evil. eeeeeeevvvviiiiiiiiiiilllllllllllllllll.

Riku's Only Gurl: I'm so glad that you're lovin' it. Ba baa ba ba baaaa I'm lovin' it! Yepyepyep the new theme for McDonalds is burnt into my memory. But chocolate for you 'cus you also reviewed!! HAPPY!!! .

00: BUSHANG!! THIRD REVIEWER!!!!!!! Thanks for reviewing lots and lots and I will keep writing (hopefully). I'm determined to actually finish this fanfic.

Sakurafairy: Yes Suspense is Gooooood as you will soon find out. I'm sorry for having you wait but it makes you want to read it..... I hope.

coughkouichicough: YOUFOUR ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AWESOME KUL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Happy Days!! (I've never seen that show actually just the theme song) EGGNOG and Candy canes for ALL!!

coughkouichicough: And on with the story. Yes, someone does get their spirit this time and there's ALOT more action. BUT just before that I must say........... LORD OF THE RINGS: RETURN OF THE KING EXTENED EDITION CAME OUT AND IT WAS AWESOME KUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! To the story.

* * *

Takuya: Hey buddies!! Well, last time Kouji's kid got to meet this strange little guy named Dego and Jyro actually warmed up to him. All of the old gang showed up at my house and we found out that our kids are missing to who knows where. And then Kouji and Kouichi finally reached my house after the storm. Seems Kouichi got in a fight with a digimon and now his son is also gone. Digimon in the Real World and our kids missing, what in the world are we gonna do?

* * *

Chappie that numbers four: Fury of the Winter

"Aw man," Ginta moaned. He kept on turning his cracked goggles over and over in his hands. Light reflected off of them towards the leafy tops of the trees. These were his favorite goggles, (actually his only goggles) and they had broken because of a stupid digimon. And then out comes Jyro trying to "help" him when he didn't even need it! He was doing just fine and he bet he could have even squashed the monster like the bug he was if it weren't for Jyro. She had acted all cool and tough and for that she was thrown off a cliff. It wasn't HIS fault. And then she just climbs on back up and gets the spirit of Light. Totally not fair. Jyro even stole his victory! Then she just waltzes on off without a backward glance.

He replayed the moment in his head. Jyro devolving and almost collapsing. Him going up to her to make sure she was okay. Her treating him like dirt and storming off. He dwelled on the image of her hands, caked with blood and red drops falling from them. Somehow it made him feel guilty.

'No, it's not my fault. I didn't tell her to pick up my sword.' Ginta thought angrily. The feeling still lingered though.

"Hey, Ginta?"

He quickly put the goggles back around his neck. "What!?"

Danny lowered his head again. "uh, nothin'. Never mind."

This made the guilty feeling even stronger. He had just yelled at Danny for no reason. 'I should apologize,' Ginta thought.

"Can we stop now?" Saisho whined. "I'm walking my legs off here."

'I guess I'll do that later.' And the gogglehead switched his full attention to the girl.

Kai looked around. It was almost twilight and the sun looked like half of a flaming head setting over the bronze treetops. The forest had gotten thinner and beyond that was a valley of dark trees. It dipped down, farther than the human eye could see, and rose up again into a gigantic mountain. "I think we should keep on going. It's not like we're all dying. And then we'll all get a great view of the sunset on that mountain up ahead."

The blond headed chick turned on him. "Who cares about a mountain?! We have to stop right now! Right Ginta?"

He blushed and nodded. "O-of course. We're all really tired, right guys?"

The older boy frowned. "Well actually-"

"I'm glad you all agree," Ginta said and walked around to find a good place to rest.

"But if we just go a little further there might be a cave or-"

"Hey, that's great! Let's stop right over there!" The goggle head called out and waved at the gang from inside a circle of trees.

Kai glared at the smirking Saisho. This was gonna be a looooooong trip.

* * *

Takuya stared at the device in his hands. "I-it's my D-tector. Why in the world-everbody, take out your cell phones!" Each of the gang reached in their pockets and took out devices similar to his. Kouji just stood there unmoving.

"Hey," Izumi said. "Did you leave yours at home?"

"No."

"Do you have one?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Well.... did you loose it, or something?"

"No."

"Where is it then?" Takky interjected angrily. Why did Kouji make him mad? He didn't know. He just did.

"It's with Jyro," Kouji said through clenched teeth.

"Ooooh, so you _are_ married then!" Takuya said standing up and moving closer.

Something seemed to flicker in his eyes. "No."

"Well then how about you tell us all about it," He was getting really fed up with his friend's short answers. Why couldn't he just answer him clearly.

Kouji glared at him. "It's none of your business!"

"And what if I _want_ to make it my business!" He shoved the dark haired man. "We want to help you!"

"What if I don't want help!" He shoved the gogglehead back.

"Fine!" Takuya charged at him and they both went down on the floor. He managed to pin Kouji to the ground until the former warrior of Light turned over and punched him in the face.

"Brake it up you guys!" JP dragged Kouji away who was fighting like a wild animal to get back at Takuya. Izumi held Takky a few feet away. His nose was bleeding and they both glared at each other.

"Yeah, you can just stay your lonely self. See if I care! About you or your family if you even have one!" Takuya yelled.

Kouji wrenched himself from JP's grasp and stormed out of the house into the darkness. For the second time in less than twelve hours the sound of the door slamming rang through the house. They could all hear Kouji's muffled scream of anger from outside.

For a few seconds nobody moved. Then Kouichi silently limped out the door to where his brother was fuming. Izumi, JP, and Tomoki watched him and then turned to Takuya.

"That did it." Izumi said and released him.

"What?" He straightened the goggles around his head and walked into the kitchen to get something for his bloody nose. "It was His fault!"

"Yeah right!" JP sat back down on a couch. "It was both of your faults."

Tomoki sat next to him. "Some things never change."

'Right. But Kouji certainly did.' Izumi thought. She looked out the dark window. 'I wonder what they're saying out there?'

* * *

"Kouji!" Kouichi wandered around in the dark. He could see pretty well even though it was almost pitch black. That didn't stop him from tripping over a loose rock and jutting his injured leg against it. What he would do for a little bit of light and some pain killer. "Come on Kouji, it's me! Kouichi! Augh!" He hit a rock with his leg and almost fell to the ground when two hands pulled him up.

"You shouldn't be out here." His brother's voice was as hard and cold as ice.

The older of the two turned around on one foot. "And leave my only brother to be attacked by a stray digimon? Not likely."

"Get back in the house." Kouji ordered him and started to walk off again.

Kouichi hopped after him. "So you haven't told Takuya yet, have you?" His brother growled at the sound of the gogglehead's name. "I mean they at least disserve an explanation, even if it is ten words at the most."

His brother paused and sighed. "Stop following me," he mumbled.

"Not in a million years."

"Of course." Kouji turned to his brother. He was always the one to be there for him, even in the darkest of times. 'The least I could do is get you back to that goggle head's house before you pass out,' he thought. He supported Kouichi as the two stared to walk back to Takuya's. A single light was shining through the darkness, probably put on by Izumi.

"You know, you shouldn't have punched Takky right then," Kouichi said. "What was with the big anger rush?"

"I've got alot on my mind, okay? And He really didn't help."

"Is-"

"I don't know."

"Oh-kay." It was silent for a couple of minutes until they got to Takky's house. Kouji's hand stopped a few inches in front of the door knob.

"Maybe you're right." He whispered. "They should know." He opened the door just as all of the lights in the house came on. Through the blinding light Kouji could see Takky standing by the lightswitch with a slight smile, holding a wad of paper towels to his nose. "Stupid goggle head," He cursed, as a smile crept on his face.

* * *

Ginta was standing in the middle of a white land. The floor, the sky, everything was white. It was so quiet he could hear his own heartbeat thumping loudly against his ribcage. And it was cold. Freezing cold. He grabbed his D-tector nervously, thinking that somehow the heat from his spirit would warm him.

"Hey, goggle head."

The brunette turned to see Jyro standing alone, with a long staff in hand. It was made of silver wood with the shape of a sliver moon at the top. She smiled at his surprise.

"Care for a fight?"

He looked at his own hands as a staff made out of red wood appeared in them. 'This will be easy,' He thought and gripped the staff with an excited expression on his face.

"YARRG!!" Ginta charged at her at full speed with a battle cry. He swung his staff at her wildly and she sidestepped the attack. He swung again and again and each time the girl would dodge them almost lazily. Swing, step. Swing, step. Ginta's arms seemed to get heavier every second. 'This should be alot easier,' he thought angrily. 'I mean, Jyro's a girl so that instantly means I'm stronger and she's weaker.' Swing, step. Swing, bonk, crack!

The goggle head found himself flat on his back with his own staff a few feet away. The throbbing of his head made it harder for him to concentrate on Jyro's image standing over him.

"Weak am I?"

The words surrounded him, filled the cold air. His head hurt so much he just wanted to chop it off. The end of the sliver moon pricked his neck uncomfortably as if to fullfill the wish.

"Weak am I?"

"Cut it out."

Everything disappeared into the white air but the pain remained.

"Cut it out." Even if the staff was gone he could still feel it jutting into his neck.

"Cut it OUT!!"

"GINTA!!" His brown eyes flew open in shock. There he was, curled up in a ball, underneath what seemed like two inches of snow. He was lying on a bed of sharp rocks. Saisho was sitting right by him, hugging her knees close to her body and shivering. Kai and Danny were staring at him from across the ring of trees. The older boy was giving him the I-told-you-so look.

Saisho glared at him. "W-what do y-you m-mean, cut it o-out? A-all I was t-trying t-to do was wake y-you up before y-you fr-froze to death."

"Oh..... sorry, I guess." Ginta stood up to get some warmth back in his body. Some snow had melted and seeped into his clothes right at his collar. "Anybody have something to eat?" Nobody answered and he took that silence for a "no". "We better get walking then."

"Wait." Danny searched around in his pockets and took out a crunched up bar in a wrapper. "I have a granola bar." He broke it in quarters and gave some to everyone. Ginta's stomach kept on grumbling for more after his portion of chocolate and granola was gone.

After this meager breakfast the gang started off walking towards the same mountain from the day before, heads bowed and shivering. After about five minutes Saisho broke the silence.

"Um, I don't suppose that any of you guys would be carrying a hair dryer."

"A WHAT?!" Ginta shouted. "Yeah, of course I do. See? It's right here in my pocket. I always have a hair dryer! I can't leave home without one."

"I was just asking! That doesn't mean you have to rant off on me!" Saisho retaliated.

"Well-" He caught himself. It wouldn't do any good for them to start fighting. "Okay, you're right. I'm sorry, and Danny-"

Danny peered out from under his hat shyly.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday, too." The younger kid's face lit up and he continued to stare at the snowy ground.

Ginta smiled to himself. 'Yep, I made everything better and now saving the Digital World will be no problem at all.

A small noise began from behind him. Danny was humming, a quiet, slow tune but it made trudging through two inch deep snow more enjoyable. They walked on till noon (or close to noon) and then rested at the edge of the forest. The stop was short though because there was nothing to do, except eat snow.

After that every one got a little bit more active. Kai would bend down sometimes and pack a few snowballs together then throw them at the trees. Saisho , who was now wearing Danny's jacket and some gloves, would skip around to get warmer. As they kept on walking the place colder and rockier since they were in the shadow of the mountain.Deep crevices in the earth showed up everywhere. Because of this, the snow hadn't melted. The only sounds were of their feet crunching in the snow and Ginta's teeth chattering from the cold. He looked back at Danny to see he was the only one NOT shivering. While he, Kai, and Saisho were freezing the young kid looked like he was perfectly fine and seemed right at home in the winter wonderland. He had stopped humming but every few minutes he opened his mouth to say something and then snapped it shut. Soon Danny had wandered up right by him.

"Ginta."

"Hmm?" The warrior of Flame said.

"You think, maybe, or somehow, I could get a spirit?"

"Well, I don't think so. I mean, maybe, if some sort of miracle happened but.... no."

"What d'you mean, 'no'?" Kai asked and walked up to Ginta also. "Of course he could."

Ginta gave him the you-are-the-dumbest-thing-on-this-planet look. "No, he could'nt. He's too young."

"But-" Danny started to say.

"He is not!" Kai shouted and stepped in front of Danny. "Harry Potter was only eleven but he fended off Voldemort in his first year!"

"Ehhh.... who?"

"Harry Potter! You know! The boy who lived. The Harry Potter series by J. K. Rowling." Ginta was giving him a blank look. "Don't you read!?"

"I do! But not like you who's a complete geek to know who Hanky Snotter is! But that's not the point! Danny is still too young and immature to digivolve like me!"

Kai looked really hurt from that comment. The younger boy, Danny, couldn't help but roll his eyes behind Saisho, who was giggling to herself.

"Immature, look who's talking."

"And furthermore- GAA!!" Since Ginta wasn't paying attention to where he was going he tripped over a rock and fell face first into a bank of snow. After a few seconds he was pulled out by Saisho. He sat on the ground, shivering and glaring at Kai and the snowbank. "You know, a hair dryer would come in handy right now."

"I don't know what a HAYER DRY-YAR is but what I do know is that you're all gonna hand over them spirits right now." Everybody jumped as a tall digimon seemed to magically appear right beside them. Saisho gave a yipe and ran behind Ginta for a shield.

The digimon had a woman's voice that had a slighty southern tint to it. Bluish-white hair crowned her human-like face and it kept on changing from looking like water to icycles. She was wearing a dark blue leotard, boots, and bracelets covering her arms and legs. The leotard was designed with a black star on her right hip and it had long sleeves of green. Her boots were aqua green and one reached up to her thigh and the other her shin. The thick golden and blue bracelets had gems encrusted in them to make patterns of waves and foam. Around her neck was a bright blue and green collar with shells standing out on the edges.

"Wha? Who're you?!" Ginta yelled.

"You mean you've- Of course not, you folks just got here." She sat down and touched the blue collar. It grew to the size of a frizbee and she spun it around on her finger and smiled at them. "I'm Drasheimon, Lady of the Sea, Queen and ruler of Atlantiedor, Holder of the spirit of Water, and most important-" Drasheimon winked at them. "The most beautiful woman in all of the Digital World, loved and desired by all. I even have a growin' fan club right now."

'Yeah right,' Ginta rolled his eyes. 'Saisho's prettier. In fact, Jyro and Lavomon are prettier, WAY prettier. Better than even Sais- WAIT! Scratch that thought.'

Saisho peeked around Ginta. "So you just want Ginta's spirit? That's all?"

"THAT'S ALL?!?!" Both Ginta and Drasheimon shouted.

Drasheimon burst out laughing. "Of course not honey! I'm gonna destroy you too!"

"For one spirit?"

The warrior of Water quieted immediantly. "You mean.... you only have one, measly spirit? When Viraonomon sent me on this mission he said there would be more than that! What... does he just want me to do all the easy work around here? Does he think I'm WEAK?! Well, how dare he! Treating a woman with such beauty and power like that!" Drasheimon was fuming and muttering to herself by now and was pacing around in the snow.

"Um, okay. So if you're done now I think I'll see how weak you really are!" Ginta brushed his D-tector through thin air where the data stream around his hand should have been. 'This gal is gonna be easier to beat than anyone 'cus I am the All Powerful Ardomon, Best of the Best.'

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

"Here we go!" He drew an imaginary Sword of Flame and stood there in a fighting stance, still the regular, old Ginta.

"Ginta-"

"What?! I'm the middle of a battle here!"

Drasheimon started laughing again. "Battle? What battle?! You're so pathetic. Now, honey, could you just hand me your spirit now?"

"Oh, uh..." Ginta looked at himself to see that he hadn't digivolved. Drasheimon looked down at him with a bored look on her face. "sorry." He said while blushing. "Let's try this again." He waved the D-tector in front of his hand. 'Come on, come ON! Why won't it go?' A data stream appeared around his hand. 'Finally.'

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

Ginta digivolved into Ardomon and drew the Real Sword of Flame. "Yes! Now I'm finally warm. You guys take cover, I'll handle the beauty queen." He charged at Drasheimon who stood there smiling.

"Looks like I finally get to fight." She blocked the red sword with her collar and then dodged it again. She threw the ring straight at Ardomon who ducked as it went flying over his head.

"Ha ha! You're a great shot!" He said, triumphantly.

"Ginta, behind you!" Danny yelled and ran close to him.

"Danny, I got it handled." Drasheimon sent a stream of black water flying through the air and Ardomon dodged it. "Missed me, missed me. Now you gotta- OW!!" The ring came flying into his back and sent him sprawling into another snowbank. "That hurt." He reverted back to Ginta only now he was freezing. "Hey, why'd I change back?! I didn't even get hurt that bad!" He kept on switching from his human form to Ardomon. "Stupid, stupid D-tector!!"

"Pity." The warrior of Water came walking up to him with the collar in hand. "Too bad the fight is over. It actually entertained me for a while. Oh, well." She shot another stream of black water at him. She was too close to miss. Ginta closed his eyes again and waited to die, again, until-

"Ginta!" Danny tackled him so that they both dodged the water and they landed on a pile of sharp rocks.

"Ugh! I can't believe it," Drasheimon said. "But I guess this is better. I get to kill both of you no- HEY!!" She was blown back against a rock wall by a sphere of light. "Now that wasn't very nice! Come on out now so that we can fight!" She said while picking herself up out of the rubble and ran towards where the shot had fired from. More came from the same direction luring her away from the two boys and turning them into a puddle of goop. The now completely devolved Ginta looked around for another digimon that had fired the shot but there wasn't anyone.

"Ginta, look!"

"You saw the person that shot down Drasheimon?"

"No, right there!" Danny whispered excitedly and pointed to where Drasheimon had shot the water earlier. The snow had been melted and a glowing figure could be seen in the middle of the snow.

"I think I know what it is! It's a SPIRIT!!" His voiced raised to a shout and he got up and started running towards it with his D-tector out.

"A spirit? Hey, wait! I saw that first!" Drasheimon exclaimed and ran towards it too. "Gaa!!" Another beam of light hit her in the stomach and she fell back a step. "Who ever's doin' that better stop before they get a whoopin' from me!"

As Danny got closer he could see that the spirit looked like a fox with three tails. A stream of light shot from his D-tector and sucked up the spirit.

"Give that spirit back right now!!" The Water warrior shouted from behind him but he wasn't paying any attention. A data stream had formed around his hand and he swiped at it with his D-tector.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

When the data had cleared from around him a tall, yellow fox now stood on its hind legs in the middle of the snow. He had on dark brown snow boots and had three intertwining tails. A rectangle shaped gun was strapped to his back and a bullet holder was wrapped around his shoulder. Golden, fingerless gloves went up 3/4 of his arms. There were white stripes around his ears, gloves, and legs.

"Velldomon!" The voice sounded exactly like Danny's.

"Ooo. Some new competition AND a new spirit for the taking. Velldomon, warrior of Ice. Isn't that lovely now honey." Drasheimon said. "Hey now honey! How 'bout we play a little game of 'Hide and go SEEK!" She threw her spiky shelled collar at him. Velldomon dodged this and began to fire icy snowballs at her with his snow gun.

"Go Danny!" Saisho yelled from behind a rock.

Kai peaked around it also. "Yeah Velldomon! Kick her blue tushie!!"

"Not the hair!" She yelled as the snowballs hit her in the face. The collar circled back towards Velldomon and he tried to jump out of the way in time but it hit him in the stomach. He fell against the rock wall with a few spots of blood on his yellow fur.

"Now you got me angry and you don't want to see me angry!!" The water warrior yelled and charged at the fox with her collar. He sat there, looking up at her, too weak to move. "Bye bye honey!" She swung the collar down at him but was stopped right above his head by two white blades. "Huh?" She looked up to see Lavomon staring back at her with Dego on her shoulder.

"EEE!!!" Drasheimon jumped back, completely taken of guard.

"What the heck!! What're you doin' here!?" She yelled along with Ginta who was also hiding behind the rock with Saisho and Kai.

"Dego get them out," she whispered to the digimon on her shoulder. He jumped off and ran towards the trio hiding from the Water warrior. Lavomon helped Velldomon up and the two stood in front of Drasheimon.

"What is it? The spirit holder convention? Now I've got the warrior of Light to compete with. Well, I don't care! You're goin' down honey'!" She threw her collar at the two of them and Lavomon blocked it easily with her dagger. "Oh, you think you're pretty tough, don't you?" The three circle each other.

"Right Danny," Lavomon whispered out of the corner of her mouth. "Once she throws that collar fire all you got." He nodded and held his gun at the ready. "Ready?"

"Hey, what're you two whisperin' 'bout?" The collar returned to Drasheimon's hand.

Velldomon's hand was shaking. "Steady now."

"Stop it!! Or at least tell me!!" She ran towards them, twirling the collar and then released it.

"NOW!!" Lavomon and Velldomon fired at her and dodged the ring at the same time. The two attacks combined threw Drasheimon against the rock wall so hard that rocks began to fall from the top of the ledge.

"AAAHHH!!!" Her high pitched scream made the three humans cover their ears from pain. "Honey, I don't even know who you are but when I get back I'm gonna squash you so hard that they'll have to dig you up before I can get your spirit!!" She and the warrior of Light glared at each other and looked they were trying to read each other's minds. "In fact I'm gonna... gonna......" She stopped talking and stared at her in amazement. Finally, a smirk lit up her blue lips and glee shined brightly in her green eyes. "Gonna come back soon." Drasheimon snapped her fingers and disappeared into the thin air, laughing. The high laughter drifted away into the cold air just as Velldomon and Lavomon devolved back into their human forms.

"That was...." Danny whispered. "SUPER AWESOME KUL!! KAI! SAISHO! DID YOU SEE ME?!!" Ginta, Saisho, Dego, and Kai ran out to him, shouting excitedly.

"That was so cool!"

"Now the Warrior of Ice has come to fight with us!"

"See, I told you he could do it!" Kai said and elbowed Ginta.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He wasn't even looking at Danny but was staring at Jyro who was walking away into the forest with Dego. "Hey, uh, guys? I'll be back in a sec." Ginta ran off after the two just as they entered the shadows of the tall pines.

Thankfully it wasn't light enough to be seen in the trees, or so Ginta thought. He crept up "silently" behind the two. It looked sort of like they were having a conversation... only they weren't talking. 'At least she trusts someone,' he thought. 'And thank goodness she doesn't know I'm even her-'

"Ginta. Stop following me." Jyro's voice that was colder than Velldomon's snowthrower brought him out of his thoughts. She was standing ten feet away with Dego on her shoulder again.

"Following?" Ginta pointed to himself and tried to act innocent. "ME? I wasn't following you. I was just, uh........... going the same direction?"

Jyro turned away and walked off again. Dego whispered something in her ear and she nodded. He jumped off and ran ahead so far ahead that he disappeared from view.

"Why all the secretiveness? If that even is a word, 'cus I don't know," Ginta asked.

"It's none of your business and stop following me." She picked up her pace and marched forward through the trees.

"You can tell me. It's not like I'd blab to the whole world. Okay, maybe Saisho and Kai and them all but you know what I-" Ginta found himself staring at a stick an inch in front of his face held by Jyro.

"Back off!!"

"You back off!" He said and stepped back uneasily. "Why'd you have to get yourself involved in MY fight?"

She lowered the stick. "Your fight? You were already down when I came in." She left Ginta for a few seconds before he caught up with her again.

"Was not! I could've digivolved again and crushed her, probably with one hand tied behind my back!" The stick went sailing past his right ear.

"Stop Following Me!!" Before he could say anything she had disappeared in the darkness.

Ginta glared at where she should have been. "errrr, warrior of Light.... someone had got to be joking when they gave her that spirit." He wandered back to where Saisho, Kai, and Danny were. They had set up camp, kinda, in this sort of cave thing. Kai had managed to somehow start a fire. He was only half listening to their conversation.

"Ginta."

"Ginta!"

"What?" He looked around at all of them. "Oh, sorry."

"So what did you talk about with Jyro?"

He laughed darkly and threw some more twigs on the fire. "Her. Nothing."

"I have to find her later." Danny said. After digivolving he had gotten a lot less quiet.

"Why d'you want to see Her?" Ginta asked.

"Well," He was taken back by Ginta's sudden change in attitude. "I need to thank her for saving me."

It was silent for a few seconds until the warrior of Fire broke it. "Why the spirit of Light? Darkness would have suited her better." They all stared at him, confused. "Light should be more joyful, helpful, altogether nice and just... well, whatever you think Light would be. But Darkness, that's where Jyro fits in. In the cold, alone, friendless. I know someone was joking around with the spirits. Well, I'm off to bed. Goodnight." Kai, Saisho, and Danny stared after him as he went to lie down at the back of the cave. What in the world had happened to him?

* * *

CRACK!

The sound of a whip hitting bare flesh rang through the room. It was cold and dark down in the dungeon cell. Dark blocks of some stone made up the walls and floor. The ceiling was of wood and sharp metal spikes pointed downward. Empty, rusting shackles adorned the damp walls but one of them was occupied. A single torch lit the room, casting eerie shadows across the floor from things seen and unseen. A thing in the torch light, weilding the weapon grinned evily at someone across from him. He had a white face with long silver hair. One eye was covered by it and the other glowed an evil red. He had on robes of black and silver with red insciptions all over them. Instead of human feet he had ones that looked like a dragons only they were rotting and crimson.

"Now... let's try this again." His voice was not what you would expect, loud and horribly evil sounding, but it was a mere whisper, almost calm but there was an unseen dark power behind it. "What is your purpose?"

A lone figure, chained against a wall, answered him. He had on long black pants and his feet were bare and barely reached the floor. Other than that he only had fingerless gloves. Blood ran down his wrists from the shackles and his back was a mess of torn flesh and blood. Messy black hair covered most of his face. His voice was the only thing that was clear or seemed free from any hurt. In fact, rather than stuttering or whispering as if you were afraid to answer he started laughing. "I've told you a million times. To clean the furbees from your closet."

The interrogater snarled and brought the whip down on the boy's already cut back. This stopped all noise. "Who is your master?"

"Why did we bring you here?"

"You know," the prisoner didn't really seem to be worried about the whip or what it could do. "This place really needs to be cleaned."

Crack!

"Who am I?"

"Do you know the muffin man?" The prisoner sang at the top of his voice.

Crack!

"Whom do you serve!?"

"Barney!"

CRACK! CRACK!

The weilder of the whip flayed him until the boy he was torturing was almost unconscious. After a minute he asked one last thing. "What is your name?"

The prisoner grew solemn after this. You couldn't tell if it was sweat or tears running down his dirty face.

"Answer!" The last blow was followed by a cry of pain.

He closed his eyes as if to remember some memory forgotten. But he never had forgotten. Never once.

"Kouru Nijiri Kimura."

* * *

coughkouichicough: ooooo don't you just love suspense and cliffies?

coughkouichicough: Apparently not. Oh well. Please review 'cus I love reviews. Even flamers 'cus then they get fed into Ginta's Sword of Flame. What is up with him? Mr. Gwumpy Gills.


	5. Light Up the Sky

Disclaimer: You know what's weird? During a disclaimer you say that you do not own anything but you own the disclaimer, don't you? So I guess you do own something then. YEAH! I OWN SOMETHING! Now I'm just ranting off 'cus I'm bored and have nothing to do so I might as well say that I don't own anything except the second generation, Dego, and this disclaimer. I'm really, REALLY bored right now. Yep and blah blah blah blah blah...

Ginta: Is she done yet? She's making my brain melt with her rambling.

Jyro: You have a brain?

Ginta: Actually I'm not sure but-HEY! That wasn't nice! You hurt my feelers. Now, since I am stronger 'cus I'm a guy and I have the spirit of Flame which is better than Light, I SHALL HURT YOU! MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHA- (runs at her with a giant fork)

Jyro: (trips him)

Ginta: OwIES!

IMPORTANT NOTES FROM THE AUTHORESS:

coughkouichicouch: (chugs a gallon of Coke) MUSKA! Now that I have some sugar in me I shall now continue on with the story! May I remind you that Digimon Legends: Second Generation has no Slash, yaoi, Shonen-ai, Heavy Romance or strong violence... or furbees. (twitches) heheh... heh... Okay, yeah I know, the last chappie has some torture bloody icky bleah scenes in them but I think that's almost as bad as it will get for bloody stuff. For torture... let's just say Kouru has alot more ahead of him... alot more. Nothing more will I say on the matter. Oh, and about that Harry Potter joke from last chappie... I really do love the HP series but it just fit right there for Ginta and thems. And I don't own HP either I guess.

You know what. ... I just told you. HAHAHaha ha... ha ... okay, bad joke. You know Muska from Castle in the Sky? Well, I was watching it a LONG ways back and me and my sister had never seen it before. Muska's voice sounded so familiar and then he, Romska Pala ul Laputa, said, "It's not over." And we just went Kijagoa! 'Cus Mark Hamill (how do you spell his last name), the actor who played Luke Skywalker in Star Wars, said the same thing only it was, "It's not over yet." He sounds exactly the same as he did back then. And he has also mastered the maniacle laugh. You know, just 'cus I'm bored I'm going to put up a character thing for Ginta right now.

GINTA

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Grade: Sophmore

Spirit: Fire

Human Spirit: Aldomon

Description: Brown, red, spiky hair. Brown eyes. Tallish. Wears light orange shirt over a long sleeve white and red one, a green hat and goggles, black cargo shorts, and white shoes.

About Ginta: Ginta is the new goggle head for this generation. He is the oldest of a family of five with a sister (12), twin sisters ( 4), and a brother (6). He loves them all but wants some personal space once in a while. Ginta is really hot headed and has really bad mood swings. (isn't that strange) .

Likes: Being the leader, DN Angel, steak, his family, having everyone liking him, Saisho, Jy- Saisho, His goggles, Being the strongest and best, Helping others (meaning showing off while helping) And, of course, FIRE!

Doesn't like: Jyro. People ignoring him, his family, Getting scared. Everyone else acting "stupid". Jyro. Everyone being better than him. Jyro. People not agreeing with him. Jyro again. Not knowing what's going on. Jyro. Being wrong. Jyro and finally (take a wild guess) Jyro.

Origin of Name: I didn't figure this out until today. I read Marmalade Boy a loooong time ago and there's this guy in it named Ginta. When I made up this fanfic I thought first thing that Ginta's name would be Ginta. It sounded really familiar but I didn't know why. Finally I read the first manga book in the Marmalade Boy series (I started with book five) and I saw the name Ginta and so there's his name. Ginta Kanbara and Ginta from MB are kinda the same because they are both stupid sometimes and they do something to a girl that turns out BAD! It hasn't happened to Ginta Kanbara but I can garantee it will!

REVIEWERS:

Kouji's Only Gurl: Thanks for reviewing! You're the first one to review for the fifth chappie and for that you get a (drum roll) free pint of Mint Chocolate chip Ice cream from Goodtimes! I'n it goooood... I'll try to update sooner. That's one of my goals for the New Year, to finish this story before next November, so then that means I'm gonna have to work really fast. There'll be a section of the Frontier gang in the chappie after this, sorry. I'm wondering, so correct me if I'm wrong, if the Riku you're talking about is Riku from Kingdom Hearts. Is he? I've heard that KH and KH2 are awesome kul games. Kouji is WAAAAAAAAAAAAY better than Riku.

GemmaniGirl: WooHOO! New reviewer! I'm glad you like this crazy and not very good fanfic of mine and thank you for reviewing. Yep, something happened to Kouji that wasn't very good but it won't be explained in this chappie. I'm sorry. It's gonna be in later chappies in detail. The Kouru and Jyro's stories are sad too. (sadsad) Hope you like this chappie!

Dark Qiviut: Bushang! I'm so happy you like this story! The big rivalry (how do you spell that word) between Ginta and Jyro is really important. REALLY IMPORTANT! In fact- no can't say. Kouru is an interesting person indeed. You can tell that from the 'furbees in the closet' thing. (snork) I loved putting that line right there. There's more about him in this chappie. And Ginta... has some problems and the split personality comes into play alot. Finally, about Gate Reopened, Of course I'll review for you! And as soon as possible.

HorseAnimeFreak508: You like it, you really like it! 'Ginta and J-' ', you're dead meat now!' It's not what you think it is though, what I just wrote now. I'm so slow at adding new chappies. I've got writer's block almost 24/7. And cliffies are gooooood. Mwhahahahhahahaha. You'll find alot of them in DL:SG. Thank you for reviewing!

Digi Fan: It's Kinda like with Kouichi... but yeah... poor Kouru... I feel sorry for him... what will happen later is not good at all. Thank you for reviewing!

Kit Anika-Wildmage: KOUICHI IS AWESOME KUL! He needs to be in more names.

sakurafairy: Takky and thems will garblednonsensethatnoonecanmakeout. Isn't that nice? Thanks for reviewing!

REVIEWERS ARE DONE! I'm so happy that I got so many!

coughkouichicough: YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT! I FINALLY GOT MY FRONTIER CD AND I HAVE BEEN LISTENING TO IT EVERY POSSIBLE MINUTE! okay. So now the fifth chappie begins. Guess which person gets their spirit. I bet you know already. And so it begins. Again. For the fifth time.

Danny: Hi! So our journey begins with it snowing over all of us but I didn't think it was very cold. Then Kouji and Takuya got in a fight over almost nothing. Some things do stay the same. The gang and me were walking through this really cool snowy place when Drasheimon, warrior of Water, showed up demanding our spirits. Ardomon tried to fight her but he devolved without a reason. Maybe it has to do with his weird dream last night. You'll never believe what happened next! I got my spirit! Now I'm Velldomon, warrior of Ice. Things still weren't going good till Lavomon showed up. Then Drasheimon freaked out or something and disappeared. Ginta went to talk to Jyro and came back saying she should have gotten the spirit of Darkness. What is up with him? And who is that prisoner in the dungeon cell?

Digimon Legends: Second Generation

Chappie Five: Light up the Sky

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING BuddEE!" Ginta annoyingly happy voice woke up Kai, Danny and Saisho from their dreams with a jolt. The two boys sat up groggily and then shielded their eyes from the sun that was just rising over the treetops outside the cave.

"Five more minutes," Saisho groaned and buried her head further underneath the pile of leaves that had been her "pillow". A hand, probably Ginta's, gave her a light nugie, messing up her blond hair. She swatted at it lazily and sat up with another loud groan.

"Five minutes? We don't have five minutes!" Ginta yelled like a young child that was just told they would go to the most exciting place in the world... in an hour. Apparently whatever had been bothering him yesterday had faded away into nothingness. "See, we have to get going right now if we want to do anything. We have to walk over to that Viraononononoooooomon's place and completely squash him before he sends over any more evil baddies to defeat us! Then we shall banish him forever and it'll all be sweet and wonderfull, yeah buddy! Mwhahahahahahahahhahahaha-" The maniacle laughter died down after a few minutes to leave the goggle head rubbing his hands together with an insane smile on his face.

"Um, Ginta? Are you okay? And did you sleep at all last night?" She asked and felt his head to see if he had a fever.

"No and no!" He said and smiled brightly. "I barely slept a wink 'cus I was thinking... and 'cus I had this weird dream again but I know that we can do this and defeat the evil bad guy and that Drasheimon and do all sorts of great stuff and- stop staring at me!" Ginta glared at all of them. Everyone was looking at him like he was a three headed Nidghogg that was sipping milk at one of those Barbie tables.

Danny, who was still yawing, put on his black snow hat clumsily and looked at him suspiciously. "You don't just want to leave soon so that we can find Jyro, do you?"

"Wha? No way!" He was glaring over at the forest where he and Jyro had been the night before. "Find that freak chick! Not in a million years!"

Saisho moved closer. "What _did_ you two say last night?"

He could feel himself turning red. "Nothing! I just wanted to know something and she acted like a complete jerk!"

"Hold on," Kai said. "She did, or you did?"

Steam should have been coming out of his ears. "What do you mean 'I did'! All I did was ask her a question and then Jyro starts throwing sticks at me! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Come on guys," Danny stepped between Kai and Ginta. "Let's not fight."

"Yeah," Saisho said and sat next to the fire that Ginta had made before they had gotten up. "There are more important things like breakfast to argue over. So, anybody have something to eat?"

"EAT!" Ginta was jumping up and down. "We can't eat! We hafta-" Saisho fluttering her eyelashes at him and his grumbling stomach combined made him calm down for a second. "Okay, maybe just a quick bite."

They group ate another one of Danny's granola bars which was strawberry flavored with almond slices . Ginta basicially inhaled his while everyone else enjoyed every last bite of berry and nutty goodness.

"Alright now!" The warrior of Flame said and wiped off the last of the crumbs from his shirt. "Let's get started now! Follow me, everyone. HUP, two three four. HUP, two three four. HUP, two three-" The small group of chosen teens marched off in a random direction with Ginta in the lead. He didn't have any idea where he was going or if it even led anywhere but, hey, might as well start walking somewhere.

Not even 50 feet away from where the chosen teens were walking were two dark figures sleeping in the shadows of the gigantic trees. The bigger one stirred, and opened dark blue eyes. If anyone had been watching you would have seen a look of confusion on her face for but a second to disappear the next. Her eyes travelled up to glare at the already rising sun.

"Man, I overslept." Jyro looked around her with an annoyed expression. She was sitting across an extinguished fire from Dego. Beside her was the blue and brown bandana she always wore and her shoes. Through the trees, almost hidden by branches and trunks, was the mouth of a cave where the other chosen had slept and Ginta also. She could hear the other group walking off, their voices getting softer and softer until there was nothing.

"Hey. Hey wait."

She looked over at Dego who had just spoken. He was still asleep and curled up in a tight ball with both ears pinned down and shaking. He kept on whimpering and mumbling.

"I'm right here. Don't go. P-please don't go."

'What the heck?' The warrior of Light thought. She walked over to him and bent down close to his quivering body. "Dego, wake up."

"Don't go. Just- no. Don't leave."

"What're you talking about?" Jyro poked him in the back to wake him up. "Wake up you little furball."

"Please! Don't leave me! Mom!"

Jyro froze, her hand inches away from Dego's golden fur. 'What did he just say? Mom?' Dego quieted down and cracked open his now blue eyes. The first thing he saw was a hand reaching for him and wouldn't you freak out too if that's what appeared in front of you first thing in the morning coming from who knows where? Without thinking he immediantly attacked her hand in a flury of teeth and claws.

"Hey! Get off me!" She pinned his golden body down with her hand, which he was attached to with his raisor-like teeth. Slowly his eyes changed to amber and he let go, but not without a glare.

"Your hand shouldn't have been there. It was your fault," Dego said, as if he could read her thoughts at that moment. He walked away from her towards a tall tree.

This stunned her for a minute as she watched him climb up the dark brown trunk. "Well... I was just trying to wake you up. What were you dreaming about anyway?"

The small digimon leapt from branch to branch. "Dreaming? Me? I-I wasn't dreaming about anything." The whole time he sounding really nervous, or something close to that.

"Yes you were." She stood below the tree and began putting on her shoes and bandana. The cut on her hand wasn't that bad but it stung. "You kept on asking... someone to come back."

"Was not." He stopped at the highest (and safest) branch and looked around the area.

She rolled her eyes, even more annoyed than before. "Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was n- THEY ALREADY LEFT!" Dego shouted. Quicker than Jyro could see he basicialy flew down the tree and ran off towards where the other group of chosen kids had been heading. He was almost out of site when he yelled back, "Come on Li- Jyro!"

Now she was really annoyed. 'What's his problem? Why'd he run off like that? It's not like we _need_ to be with the others.' She shook her head and started to slowly walk off in a different direction, staring at the ground.

'I know he's helped me to get by spirit and guide me a bit, but stay with everyone else? And with that goggle head Ginta? He can take care of himself and that peppy little Saisho. Kai looks like he could survive and help them all out but Danny ... well-' With a sigh she looked back up and found, to her dismay, she had wound up walking in the same direction Dego and ran off in. 'Danny... he might need help. What if he's in another fight and he devolves and no one's there to hold him up? He could get hurt or killed and then what happens to him? What'll happen to everyone els-'

"What am I thinking?" Jyro suddenly burst out and then flinched. Looking around she found that the trees were moving past really quickly. Without even knowing she had started sprinting towards the other group of teenagers. 'Why should I care if something happens to him? I don't even know him.' But she couldn't will her legs to stop moving. She just kept on running.

"Man, this sucks " she growled to the sky above her.

* * *

"Ice son! Ice son! Wait!" 

Danny looked behind him to see Dego sprinting towards them.

"Hey guys. Look, it's Dego!" Everyone stopped and waited for the golden digimon to catch up. Panting, he jumped onto Danny's head and curled up on his hat.

"Hey buddy!" Ginta called.

"It's great to see ya!" Saisho yelled also.

"Thank you." -pant- "Now" -gasp- "We must" -gasppant- "Find the last three spirits. Whew." He closed his eyes as if he was going to fall asleep again.

Ginta bent down to him, which was only a little ways because Danny was quite tall for an eleven year old. "You okay?"

"Oh yeah." He breathed heavily. "I just don't like running and I was going after you Chosen for a while."

"Well," The goggle head turned around and started his march again. "Now let's resume walking again, shall we?" He was almost bouncing up and down as the group kept a steady pace towards 'where ever'.

Kai was frowning and Danny was the only one to notice this.

"Um, Kai? What is it?"

"Wha- oh nothing." His frown deepened and he turned to Dego. "It's just, you said there were three spirits but there's only two more of us that need them and then there are ten legendary warriors and we've already found-" He counted on his fingers to keep track. "Four of them because there was Drasheimon last night so then we would need six spirits and-"

"Stop it," Saisho whined and gripped her head. "You're making my brain hurt."

"Actually seven spirits have been found so far."

"How d'you know?"

Dego smiled mischeviously. "There are three more evil spirits beside Drasheimon that serve Viraonomon. Levardymon, the warrior of Wood, Skeranamon, the warrior earth, and Mirakomon, warrior of steel. Everyone knows that. And then the three spirits that have not been found are lightning, wind, and darkness."

"Darkness, hmm?" Ginta looked straight ahead and smirked. "That's what Jyro has for her second spirit. It fits with her perfectly." He took the following silence for a silence of awe and kept on going. "Oh yes. She is the The mighty and all-powerful warrioress of Light and Darkness."

"Oh really?"

Everyone jumped a foot in the air from surprise. There was Jyro walking along side of Ginta with a cold smile on her face. Ginta was opening and closing his mouth, which had little squeaky noises coming out of it, and had a worried and fearful expression on his now pale face. Jyro dropped to the back of the group beside Danny.

Ginta finally gained the ability to speak again. "Where'd YOU come from?" The Light warrior didn't answer. After a few seconds Dego jumped off of Danny's head and onto her shoulder. She smiled at him as if to make up for their fight earlier and then returned to her ice cold look, focusing straight ahead of her.

By now the goggle head was getting really annoyed. "Um, hello. I was talking to you buddy. Does that mean anything to you?" He thought of going up to Jyro and waving his hand in front of her face but that was likely to get his arm broken. "Did you and your bandana just drop out of the sky or what?"

She looked right at him and gave him an icy stare that should have frozen him solid, but it only succeeded in shutting him up for a few minutes. Saisho giggled while Kai just shook his head and Danny was staring at Jyro.

"Soooooo," Ginta said kind of nervously and cleared his throat. "Anybody know where we're going?"

Dego answered him. "Nakoto Village. 'Bout an hour, maybe, away and-" His eyes went an even deeper shade of amber. "There's a spirit there, I think. I don't know what it is though."

"A spirit?" Saisho beamed. "Maybe it'll be mine. That would be so cool! I could be this super awesome kul warrior kicking all the evil thingie's behinds! O-YEAH!" Saisho could almost see herself wearing a super hero outfit and holding a wicked awesome weapon standing on top of a pile of baddies that she had just beat up on while millions of adoring fans waved at her from below with shouts of admiration and joy. She was thanking them with a smile and a V for victory. Thank you, thank you. I'll be here till Thursday.

"You love me, you really love me," She said tearfully... and then noticed everyone staring at her. Even Jyro was, though just out of the corner of her eye. "Uhhh, heheh- let's get a move on then, shall we?"

"I bet I'll get the spirit!" Kai said. ' Then I can protect everyone and not flaunt my power around like Ginta.'

Saisho turned on him angrily. "No way! You can't get the spirit! You're too... you're so... YOU!"

"So what if I'm me? I bet you only want your spirit so that you can show off and have everyone bow down to you."

"Wha? How'd you k- I mean, I DO NOT! I BET YOU JUST WANT TO GET ONE SO THAT YOU'RE LIKE THOSE GEEK PEOPLE YOU TALK ABOUT!"

"NU-UH!"

"YA-HUH!"

"SHUT UP!" Ginta yelled with his hands over his ears. The two were fighting on either side of him and it was really starting to make his ears hurt.

"NOOOO!"

"...okay..."

* * *

Almost an hour later of earsplitting arguing and walking the group of chosen teens had finally made it it Nakoto Village. Nakoto was a secluded town behind two hills. If Dego hadn't have pointed them in the right direction Ginta would have probably led them around it twenty times trying to find it. 

They all sat behind a few rocks (with Jyro a few feet away from everybody), hidden from view, looking at the town. The opening was sealed with a metal gate and two or three orange digimon stood guarding it. Every minute or so a yellow streak would run across all of them. Behind the gate was the top of a gigantic tower that would spark every so often.

Kai ducked back behind the boulder. "You know what this reminds me of? You know that part in The Two Towers where Frodo, Sam, and Gollum are right by the Black Gates of Mordor and they're all hiding and then Gollum is all "No, don't go." And Frodo's all "Yes I must go." And they all start fighting and-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, enough of the geek talk," Ginta also put his head down after a moment. "Well, it doesn't seem dangerous, so let's go." He jumped up and the others followed, except for Jyro.

"What're you waiting for?" She looked like she wanted to say something but didn't. "Oh, come on. If they're evil they would've jumped out at us and Dego would've sensed it too, probably." Right on cue Dego jumped off her shoulder to join the rest of the group. Ginta stuck his tongue out at her (even though something deep down inside him said that was really childish) and marched towards the orange digimon. He was about twenty feet away and yet they didn't seem to see him.

"Hey, buddy!" He called to the digimon closest to him. It was about four feet tall and had on orange and black lined robes and armor, a yellow helmet that had brown mouse ears coming out, a yellow and black lined tail, and a yellow staff with a lightning shape at the end of it. "D'you have a sp-" He stopped in midsentence. To the left of him a clangy noise had just gone off followed by a 'whoosh'. He had just enough time to look up and see a net come down on him and everyone else before everything went black.

* * *

"What are these humans doing here?" 

"They were trespassing."

"So you brought them in _here_?"

"They can't be dangerous."

"How do you know that?"

"Eh... I dunno."

"Grrr, Baka!"

'Ow, what hit me?' Ginta thought groggily. All that his brain could process at the moment was that he sitting down with his wrists and ankles bound and there were two things (probably digimon) arguing somewhere nearby. One sounded slightly stupid and the other really frustrated at the other's stupidity. But he was too tired to move or do anything for that matter. Nothing could make him move at all.

"B-but Sir. They didn't have anything on them except-" There was the sound of someone reaching in a pack and bringing out an object. "-_these_."

"What? D-tectors?"

The Fire warrior's head shot up and he looked around wildly. Right in front of him were two of the digimon he had seen before only one was orange with a yellow staff and the other had a orange helmet and a black staff. The orange one was holding up Ginta's D-tector, showing it to the other.

"Hey, give that back Buddy! It's mine!"

The digimon turned to him and sparks shot up both of their ears. The one with the black staff walked forward slowly and spoke to him.

"I am Gisakomon. Why were you and your friends trespassing on our territory?"

"Huh?" He looked behind him to see that he and everyone else was in a circle out cold on the floor. They were sitting in a small, yellow room with a few staffs lining the walls on racks of dark wood. More movement caught his eye and he looked over to it it in confusion. At the back of the room was a person sitting on a chair, bound and gagged. This person was none other than Jyro. She kept straining at her bonds and giving the Gisakomon (and Ginta) looks that should have killed them a hundred times over.

Gisakomon banged his staff down in front of Ginta to get his attention back. "Answer me! Why have you come here?"

"Give me back my D-tector and then we'll talk." In answer the digimon hit him over the head with his staff and he recieved a small shock.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice!" Saisho said from right beside him.

The digimon pointed his staff at her and she flinched and curled up again. "You want the same treatment?

"Stop it! We just came here to get some spirit or something like that because we're legendary warriors! Now GIMME BACK MY D-TECTOR OR ELSE I'LL-i'll... uh, hello?" The leader Gisakomon had backed up against the wall, it's now visible yellow eyes wide open, while the other digimon had fainted.

* * *

"My utmost apologies," Gisakomon explained to him later. The chosen were now untied and walking around the town. "If we had known about you being legendary warriors we would never have attacked. Please forgive us." He kept on bowing over and over. 

"Yeah yeah, sure thing. So, where's the spirit?"

"Uh, well actually, you see, we, um.. we don't know." Gisakmon's ears and tail drooped down. "Please forgive us, but the legendary warrior hid it and he never told us where. We were hoping the chosen children would come back and be able to find it. We thought... you knew where it was."

"oh," Everyones's face fell except for Jyro. She had on a stony look (Ginta could have sworn he heard her growl as the Gisakomon untied her) and was carrying Dego, who was still knocked out. "Well, of course we know where it is."

"We do?"

Ginta stomped on Kai's foot. "_Yes_, _we do. _It's right over-" The first thing to catch his eye was the tall metal building in the center of the town."-there."

The chosen wandered around the metal tower for about a half hour before Kai was sure that Gisakomon knew Ginta was faking about knowing where the spirit was. Neither of them mentioned it but keeping up the pointing and "look over there"s and "what about there"s was starting to get on everyone's nerves, Jyro's especially. Instead of helping everyone keep up the act she leaned against the wall with Dego in her arms. Kai almost couldn't tell she was awake except for her hand tapping a beat against the dark steel wall everytime the group past her.

"Right, I give up," Ginta whispered as he finally sat down. The rest followed suit with heavy sigh but Kai still stood up. "I bet the spirit's not even here." He stole a quick glance at Jyro and quickly looked away. "This is so stupid."

"Wait, your giving up already?" Kai asked incredously.

"Well duh. We've looked for forever and if we haven't found now we never will," the goggle head said.

Kai stared at him in amazement. "You're giving up. _You_ are giving up? I can't believe you."

"Wha?"

"You, the guy that made us march up here at seven in the morning, non-stop, no breaks, is giving up just because you haven't found the spirit on your first try?"

"Well, yeah, I guess. I can't find the spirit so I guess that's it. It doesn't really matter-"

"Doesn't matter?" The older boy kicked the wall right by Ginta's brown-haired head. "How can you say that? This is one of the legendary warrior's spirits we're talking about. We can't let somebody else find it from the dark side-"

"-of the force. Was that what you were about to say? Huh?" Ginta stood up, hoping it would look menacing. Jyro almost burst out laughing but she managed to hold it in. "If you're so eager to find the spirit why don't you just go look on your own?"

"Fine, I guess I will." Kai marched off down one of the hallways.

"That's taken care of." Ginta sat back down with a smile and looked at Saisho. She just stared at him. "Wha?"

"You-" She had a hard time finding the right word. "Goggle head." She snapped his goggles painfully against his chest and then walked after Kai. Jyro and Danny followed him after a few seconds.

Ginta sat there with a confused look. "Wha'd I do?"

* * *

"Kai! Wait!" 

Kai turned back to see Saisho, Danny, and for some odd reason, Jyro following him. "Hey gu- Kyaa!" The wall next to him suddenly exploded in so that it flew in between the gap between him and Saisho.

A tall metallic figure now stood before him, shaped something like a giant made out of grey material. Hard coal eyes glared out at them hidden underneath rusty red hair shaped like frizzy wire. The wire trailed down to a short beard. Its clothes, a plain vest, belt, long pants, and heavy boots, were made out of grey metal yet it moved like fabric. In its hand it carried what looked like a spiked chain and on the end of it was a gigantic block. He swung it over around and around, making a high pitched whistle.

"'Lo children. Since that prissy princess from under the sea was unable to destroy you and take your spirits I guess I'll have to. Say hello to your new giant friend, Mirakomon, The Warrior of Steel."

* * *

A certain goggle head stared at the grey wall opposite him. He had really blown it, hadn't he? He sunk lower into the ground and then sat bolt upright. A huge explosion and then- 

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

Wha? Was someone attacking? Ginta rushed off to go see what was happening and brought his D-tector out at the same time. "C'mon, please work this time," He whispered to the blank screen. "Execute! Spirit Evolution!" He rounded the corner to see Lavomon and Velldomon holding off a gigantic metal giant with a long chain in one hand and a spear-like piece of the use-to-be wall in the other. Kai and Saisho were running down another hall with their D-tectors out.

"I'm here you guys!"

Lavomon ducked so that the swinging chain missed her head by a few inches. "Yeah, and that's good why?"

"Look, just 'cus you don't like me it-wait," He looked down at his hands again. There was no change. "You stupid D-tector! Why won't you work!" He screamed. He regretted this because right then Mirakomon finally noticed him.

" 'Nother one! Hahahhaa!" His voice sounded like it came from within a cave. "Your spirit will be far easier to get!" He swung the chain at him with one hand which he somehow managed to duck while trying to spirit evolve. Mirakomon managed to take two steps towards him before getting his feet frozen to the ground by Velldomon's snow gun. Ginta waved the D-tector by his hand. It STILL didn't work!

"YOU STUPID, STUPID THING! WORK PPPPLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Ginta, MOVE!"

"Huh?" He looked up to see the gigantic piece of scrap metal heading full speed towards him. This would be really, REALLY painful. 3, 2, 1- WHAM! Ginta was tackled to the ground by another, rather heavy, person just as part of the wall zoomed past his head. Instead of being smashed to a puddle of blood and bones he hit the wall hard on his head while the person was crouching over him. Wait, that bandana...

"Jyro?"

She jumped off of him ran back to the battle as if nothing had happened. Totally confused now, Ginta stared after her. Wha- Is that- Did she really just save his life? Did she just push HIM out of the way of a big metal thingy? Did the world turn upside-down? He finally noticed something warm on his chest. Dego was curled up on it, still conked out.

"Am I crazy, or did that really happen?" He asked the fuzzy, dog-like digimon.He just buried himself deeper into his shirt.

BACK TO THE BATTLE

Lavomon and Velldomon were holding Mirakomon off as best as they could. Each time Velldomon froze his feet he and Jyro would fire as many shots at him as they could, between ducking random pieces of metal and the chain. Both of them had been hit and were bleeding mostly on their shoulders from the sharp edges of the metal.

"What's Ginta doing? We need him," Velldomon shouted over to Lavomon and ducked another swing of the chain.

Jyro bent down too and snorted. "He can't digivolve."

"What?" Danny stood up in surprise just at the perfect time to be hit by the chain in the shins. There was a loud snapping noise and he was knocked off his feet and hit the far wall will a dull thud. Tears almost came to his brown eyes as pain shot up his left leg every second. It felt like it was broken and had something stuck in it. Sure enough, once he devolved, his leg was bent at an odd angle with the end of one of the chain's spikes caught in it.

"Danny!" Jyro turned to Mirakomon with fire in her eyes. "You. Hurt. Danny... You... BEAST! DIE!" She threw herself at the metal giant and jumped onto his back, one dirk plunging deep into his back, the other in his arm. Her voice cracked as it went higher with rage. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Ginta could only look on in amazement at the sudden rush of emotion from her. "Man, Jyro..." A sudden crackling noise filled his ears and he could feel his hair stand up more than it already was. From around the corner came an all new digimon. Dego stirred on his chest. "Tetakumon... warrior of... Lightning..."

"Lightning, wow."

Tetakumon was dressed in a Samurai's clothes, the colors of bronze, yellow, and light blue. His whole face except for his bronze eyes was covered in a blue helmet. Long, dark brown hair waved behind him. On his back was strapped a four-pointed, curved and slightly jagged shaped weapon. Each point was raizor sharp and blue and bronze streaked in color.

Mirakomon reached onto his back, grabbed Lavomon and through her off. She landed on the wall next to Danny, who was curled up and clutching his wounded leg. Quickly devolving, she crawled over to him and tried to help him. With a roar the warrior of Steel ran towards her but was stopped by Tetakumon's lightning star thing.

" 'Da warrior of Lightning! 'Ow can this be?" He swung the chain out at him but Tetakumon leaped over it and flung his StormStar at Mirakomon. It cut into his neck and silver liquid poured out of he wound. "Eh, what? You hurt me, you little bugger." The chain swung around again and wrapped around Tetakumon's body. "See if you can survive this." He pulled the chain tighter and tighter.

"Fist Shocker!" Lightning traveled from his hands, along the chain, and shocked Mirakomon until he let go and let the chain drop. "HeYAH!" Tetakumon punched him into the wall.

Mirakomon was bent over double but he was... laughing? Ginta looked around again to see that Saisho was hiding behind the corner that Kai had come from. They both had the same look. What the heck was happening?

"Heehehehe... " The warrior of Steel looked up with a crazy smile. "Time Thrower!" What seemed like waves coursed from his body and outward to everyone. As soon as Ginta was touched it felt like someone grabbed him behind the naval and was thrown into thin air. The last thing he saw was a black star he had never noticed on the left side of Mirakomon's neck.

* * *

coughkouichicough: FINALLY! I am so sorry! It has taken me forever to get this chappie up and the last part I wrote in such a rush.

ckc: 'Cus I suck, that's why.

ckc: Don't you dare mock me!

ckc: I know what you're up to! You want to take over my toaster with your furbees of Doom but that won't Muska! NO! It won't Muska and you know Muska? Muska you Muska Muska Muskaaaaaa Kouruusawesomekulandshallliveforever Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuusssssssssssssssssssssssskkkkkkkkkkaaaaa!

...o.O...

ckc: I'm not insane! Why do you think I'm insane! I was never insane! NO YOUR FURBEES SHALL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! MWAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAH!

"learn to be lonely

learn to love a life that is lived alone."

ckc: ooooooooooo don't you just love those lines from that Phantom of the Opera movie. I don't exactly like the person who sung it but the lyrics are awesome kul. So the next chappie will have a Kouru scene. mmmmmmmm kooooouuuuurrrruuuuuuu- ahem... I'll try to update sooner though if I want to get the next chappie out before my birthday. D

"Iu koto kike! Nige dashtaku naru My Heart!

Hitori diatte, yaranakye nannai ze."

GO FIRE!


	6. An Unexpected Visit

coughkouichicough: Ne, who's turn is it to do the disclaimer?

Saisho: Not ME! D I dun it already!

Ginta: Oo! Oo! I'LL DO-

coughkouichicough: NO! Last time you ate the disclaimer.

Ginta: Grrr, fine. Then it's-

background music: Bum Bum BUUUUUMMMMM! (lightning flashes)

Ginta: Jyro's turn. (more lightning flashes and evil laughter is heard from far off) I ain't telling her.

Saisho: Well, I'm not either. Kai-

Kai: (fingers in ears) La la lala LAAAAA! Sorry not here right now. I'm busy zooming through space. Please leave a message after the beep. BeeeeeP.

Saisho: Grrrr. 'kay then, Danny will you-

Danny: (is on the floor twitching with pain) cannot (twitch) ... move... the pain (twitchy)... furbees... i'm (twitchitytwitchtwitch) coming... elizabeth... (bleedbleedpassout)

(I can't have him die, I'm so sorry Danny)

Danny: I (twitch)... will (twitchtwitch) ... reeettuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr-( is out cold again but still twitching)

Ginta and Saisho: (back away slowly)

Ginta: Well, how about Dego?

Saisho: Can't find him anywhere. Grrrrrrr. I know! Why don't you do it coughkouichicough?

coughkouichicough: Eh, no.

Saisho: But-

coughkouichicough: noooooo.

Saisho: Plea-

coughkouichicough: Iie.

Saisho: Come o-

cougkouichi: NUNKA! NO! I WILL NOT!... Jyro will blast me into smitherines because I hurt Danny.

Ginta: FINE! (gulp) I'll do it.

Saisho: Oh Ginta, you're so brave... but you're an idiot from last chappie. Right now I'm between despising you and kinda liking you.

Ginta: yep. Here I go. Wait just a minute- (rights down the last of his will) (whispers) and I'll send my goggles to Benjy- Okay I'm good. Jyro... will-you-do-the-disclaimer? (waits for her to blast him to a million pieces)

Jyro:... kay...

Ginta: She... she... she... didn't kill me! O-yeah! O-yeah! O-yeah yeah yeah! (bouncing off the walls) SHE DIDN'T KILL ME! I ROCK! I AM THE SUPREME RULER OF THE WORLD! (dances the macarena) HEEEEEYYY MACARENA! WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS MY FRIEND! AND WE WILL KEEP FIGHTING TILL THE END! WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS! WEEEEE ARE THE CHAMPIONS! NO TIME FOR LOSERS 'CUS WE ARE THE CHAAAMPIOOONS OF THE WOOOOOOOORRRll-(gets hit over the head with a stick)

Jyro: (holding THE stick) Shut it.

Ginta: (twitch) ow. okay.

Jyro: nimrod... coughkouichicough does not own digimon Frontier or anything like that 'cept for us and Dego... now go away.

coughkouichicough: YEAH! She didn't kill me for telling Ginta to tell her to do the disclaimer. WE ARE THE CHAMP-

Jyro: ahem... (dagger glare)

coughkouichicough: Uh, hehehe- and so, Digimon Legends: Second Generation has no Yaoi or heavy romance or swearin' or nothin'. Just stupid stuff and-

More background music: Bum Bum BUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! BUM BUM... BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

coughkouichicough: -torture scenes. Mwhahahahhahahahhahahahahahhahahhaahahhahahahhahahahaahahahhaahhahahhahahahahhahahahahahhahahahahhahahahhahahhahahhahahahahhahahahhahahahahhahahhahahhahhahhahhahahhahhahhahhahahhahahhahahahahhahahhahahahhahahhahhahhahahahhhahhahahhahahhahahahhahahahhahahahahahhahahahahhahhahahahhaha-

Chibi Kouru: (kawaii!) ...help... me...

coughkouichicough: Yep! I lova' da' torture! And maniacle laughter! But- back to the story. And, of course, REVIEWS! I got so many!

REVIEWS:

sakurafairy: know? know? know what? What do I kow?

Kouji's Only Girl: YES INDEED! Kouji is waaaaaaaaaaay better! ...but kouichi is best. Teehee! Sorry, but no Kouji in this chappie either!

GemmaniGirl: Cliffies are goooooooooood. Jyro andDanny- well, you'll see what happens to them. And Ginta can't digivolve because moregarblednonsense'custhecommunicatorbrokeandit'sstupid. Ohwell, you'll see in the next chappie, or you'll be able to pretty much guess.

Digifan: Actually, aboutDarkness- (CHDK I AM SORRY, BUT YOUR TIME HAS RUN OUT. PLEASE PUT MOREKIWIBIRDS IN IFYOU WOULD LIKE TO TALK SOME MORE) stupid communicator. That's happening alot now.

Dark Qiviut: YEAH!You got an account! Ginta will... I'mnot sure actually. He'll get better though. I think it wouldbe AWESOME KUL to goto the DigitalWorld, but kinda dangerous too.

* * *

coughkouichicough: YAY for reviewers! You all get - (drum roll) free vanilla ice cream with this stuff on top that I don't know what it is! And so...Ehn. This chappie has...uh, let's see- (looks at script) KOURU! (drools) koooouuuuruuuu- aHEM. Anyway, it does have Kouru and, sadly, no one gets their spirit. (shakes head) It's sad, I know. Will there be romance between Ginta and Jyro? Hmmm, let- 

Jyro: (hits her over the head with the stick of DOOM enhanced with her Powers of Light) HECK NO!

coughkouichicough:(on the floor bleeding) ow please (bleedbleeddie)

Ginta: (staring and blushing) ehhhhh

Jyro: THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO! (shoots him with Wolf's star)

Ginta: (now a bloody and burnt mass of red stuff and little white broken things in his body) i hurt... very much...

Everybody including Danny: o.O

Jyro: (turns at them) Y'ALL WANT THE SAME TREATMENT!

coughkouichicough: (completely recovered) Let's start the story before there's anymore violence. Remember kids, violence is bad and unhealthy. So never, EVER watch all the battle scenes in the Pelenor Fields over and over while eating a gigantic candy cane.

Jyro: (chasing Saisho and Kai with a lightflaming dagger) GET BACK HERE! I KNOW WHAT Y'ALL WERE THINKING! MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAA-

* * *

Kai: So yesterday began as a long journey to nowhere but then Jyro and Dego showed and we all found out we had three more spirits to find. We headed over to Nakoto to go and find one of them when we all got captured by these Gisakomon. Then they let us go and we all started to look for the spirit until Ginta gave up and then Mirakomon showed up. He ain't your ordinary warrior of Steel. Ginta couldn't digivolve at all and then Velldomon got hit. That had to hurt. But I appeared and guess what? I got the spirit of Lightning and became Tetakumon. I had only started to kick Mirakomon's butt when he did some weird attack that sent all of us spinning off to who knows where. I sure hope we can get out of this one.

* * *

Chapter Six: An Unexpected Visit

Drasheimon slowly walked up a flight of stone steps leading up to her Master's lair. Metal lanterns lined the walls yet they did nothing to brighten the path. Every step higher you went the air got colder and pretty soon the digimon's breath came out in grey wispy clouds. Deep red stains began to appear more and more, some of them were even still wet. Words in some forgotton language was scratched on the walls around her, describing spells and gruesome stories from past years. Why was Drasheimon walking such a path? Because she needed to ask a certain someone for a favor.

It was that girl, that warrior of Light. She reminded her of someone, looked almost exactly like someone, but she wasn't sure. She had to see for herself and the only way to do that was to ask her Master if she could see the prisoner. Why didn't Drasheimon just appear in his room and not have to walk through this dreaded hallway? Because her Master had put a spell on it. You could only walk up, no turning back in the middle if you were too frightened. You could go back down or to anywhere in the castle by disappearing and reappearing at any time, but you had to walk up.

The sea queen sped up a bit until she had made it to a heavy wooden door. Strange banging noises and cursing was coming from the inside. Drasheimon smiled a little bit. Apparently her Master had gotten back from having a little "visit" with the prisoner. Each time he would go down fine and then somehow her regularly cool and calm Master would loose his patience, almost whip the prisoner to death, and then come back to his chamber to blow off some steam by destroying things. There was another blast from inside the room that sounded like part of the wall had been blown apart and then it was silent. Well, it was now or never. Quickly, Drasheimon took in a huge breath and then pushed open the door.

"Hey there Vir- Kyaa!" She ducked as a mangled table went zooming over her head and was hit by a dark purple glowing sphere. Pieces of it showered down but each of them were hit again by another sphere.

"What!" Viraonomon snapped. He was standing on the far side of the room with his black cloak thrown on the floor, his chest heaving. His normaly sleek and straight silver hair was messy and unkept and underneath it were his eyes, black with a red center. Chunks of metal, stone, and charred wood were on the floor and parts of the walls were missing. She had come at a REALLY bad time.

Undaunted, Drasheimon smiled and continued. "I was just wondering honey if I could go see that prisoner of your- eep!" Another table was sent flying to the right of her.

"The prisoner." His hands curled into fists, his sharp claws digging into his flesh, making it bleed black liquid. "That worthless piece of-" He started ranting off curses and ripping things apart. "That stupid boy!" He let the crumbling scraps of stone run through his hands after crushing it. "Nothing will work with him!" As he yelled something else the noise from him hitting the wall with a dark sphere covered up part of what he said but Drasheimon could understand what he was mouthing. "-asn't this hard and we eventually got him!"

"Well honey, that's 'cus with Lo-"

"Shut up!"

Drasheimon froze. 'Gee, Viri sure needs to calm down or he's going to blow something. Maybe I can help,' she thought as she watched Viraonomon slump against the wall. She was about to talk when he began to laugh. A cold, empty laugh that for some reason made chills run up her spine.

He laughed quietly for a few more seconds. "You're right, Drasheimon. It was different back then and... we haven't tried that yet." His chuckle was the only sound in the small room. "Yes, yes, of course you can see my prisoner."

"Thank you, I guess," She stared at him as she snapped her fingers and then disappeared. That's what you call mood swings. A second later she appeared next to a different wooden door, slightly smaller, a little less well made, but not much different. Shaking off the strange feeling she had gotten from Viri she opened the door, and entered a whole new setting.

The dungeon was larger but it so empty and cold. The shackles lining the walls gave her the creep and so did the spikes on the ceiling. What a place to live in. Finally, her sea green eyes strayed to an unmoving figure hanging on the wall. She tried not to look at his back as she came up to him and poked him in the side.

"Hey. Hey honey." poke, poke, poke.

He groaned but didn't wake up. "Five more minutes dad."

She was not use to being ignored by anyone, except by Viri, but he was completely different. "Wake up boy!" Her elbow made contact with his ribs.

"Ow! Man-" He glared at the wall that his nose was pressing against and then out of the corner of his eye looked at her. "Sorry, girl. That kinda, really, very much, hurt."

"Well, excuse me honey! Do you have any idea who y'all are talking to?"

"I'm not sure, but you're definitely not that Dragon King. He woulda already beaten me senseless." It shocked her how calmly he answered her.

"Let me tell you then." Drasheimon stood up to her full height, which was only about a foot taller than the boy. "I am Drasheimon, Lady of the Sea, Queen and ruler of Atlantiedor, Holder of the Spirit of Water, and the most beautiful gal in the whole Digital World. What d'ya'll think of that honey?"

His eyes lit up with black fire. "You're a queen? That's so awesome! I've always wanted to meet one and then be knighted and fall in love with the princess, have a few kids, save the world, have a few more kids, and then hang my staff up and live in peace with the world until the day I died because I decided to go kill a monster and was slain by it instead. So you live around here?"

"Ehhhh... what was all that?"

"Okay, let me say it again. You- Kyaa!" The chains on his hands had been opened by Drasheimon while he was rambling and, not use to standing up, he fell to the ground. Luckily, he caught himself before he hit his back on the cold stone. "Uh, wha'ja do that for?"

The warrior of Water walked circled around him. "Honey, I jus' wanted a good look at y'all."

"Look at me? Wh- I don't even have a shirt on!" He looked confused for a minute. "Where'd it go anyway?"

"No, just your face honey and- my Gosh! You look just like that gal!" She bent down next to him. This was perfect for her plan!

"Who? Are there more humans here?"

"Y'all wouldn't have a sister, would ya?"

"Well, noooo..." Drasheimon noticed his blues eyes lost some of that black fire.

"Relatives?" He shook his head.

"Twin? Look alike? Cousin?"

"Nope. It's just me and my dad."

Dismayed, she sat back. Maybe her plan wouldn't work. 'That's just great!' She noticed he kept on looking around the chamber as if he was searching for something. "Whatcha lookin' for honey?"

He craned his neck to look at the ceiling. "An escape route. You know, to get out of here. Now that you got me offa' that wall I can look for one instead of counting the assortments of mosses and molds there are in front of my face. Do you know how many different kinds of mosses there are in just one square inch? There's th- Kyaa!" His wrists, as if magnetically drawn, zoomed back into the shackles, and he was again standing on the balls of his feet, arms stretched above him. The black fire went out completely. "You're going already? It was nice to talk to someone, even if it only was for a few minutes."

Drasheimon cocked an eyebrow at him, smiled, and then ruffled his hair like you would do to a younger brother or sister. "Can't have you find a way to escape. Viri wouldn't like that."

"No, he wouldn't." He was really sad looking now. Kind of like a puppy that got its favorite toy taken away.

"What's your name?"

"Kouru."

"Well Kouru honey," She started to walk out the door. "I'll come back and visit you later."

"Really?"

"Yes sir." Drasheimon closed the door and snapped her fingers. Perhaps she _could_ get her plan to work, but it would be a far stretch. Now Kouru, he was completely different from what she thought he would be. He was just a regular old human, a little weirder than the other ones. Oh, just thinking about the other humans and the fight from two days ago made her blood boil. How dare that Lavomon gal attack her and humiliate her! Viri had probably watched that fight, and maybe even the other warriors. Speaking of them-

"Drasheimon."

"Ah- oh," she said, surprised by her fellow warrior of Wood's sudden appearance. "Hi there Levi!"

"It's Levardymon," was his curt reply. 'Levi' was clothed in dark green pants, a white shirt, green and brown cloak, and had bare feet. His yellow sunlight hair reached down to his back and through it Drasheimon could just see a black, eight-pointed star on the right side of his neck. In one, slim hand he carried a silver javelin that was taller than the Water warrior. "Have you seen Mirakomon anywhere?"

"Nope. Not one metal inch of him. He might be fighting those children, and I think Skery might be off with him too."

"Speaking of those children-" He looked at her hard. "What were you doing visiting the prisoner?"

"What! I wasn't doing anything with him. I just-" She searched for a good alibi. "-lost my way."

"Indeed." Levardymon smirked. "It's possible to get lost in all of these passages. So what's his name?"

"Kouru. He- " A light pink blush appeared on her face. "Wha'? That wasn't a fair question honey!"

Her fellow warrior just smiled and laughed, a completely different one from Viri. "Just a little curious about him, are we, and the resemblance he has towards another certain warrior?"

She gaped at him. "How'd y'all know?"

"You are not the only one with spies in the wild. Good night, Drasheimon. Sweet dreams." And with a short bow, he walked off into another passage disappeared from sight.

* * *

coughkouichicough: It's a short chappie, I know, (i'm sho laziii)but if I don't put it up now it won't go up until three weeks later. Drasheimon, I think, is pretty kul. And Levardymon, guess where he came from. Don't worry, in the next chappie... uh, Jyro will be there. I'n it funny how Kouru acts. kkooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu. No one gets their spirit though. Mwhahahhahahahhahahahahhahaahaahhahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahhahahahhahahhahahahhahahahahhahahahhahahhahhahahahahhahahahhahahhahhahahahhahhahahahhahahhahahhahahhahaaaaa! 


	7. What If?

coughkouichicough: Now, because of last chappie's insanity and violence, **I** am going to do the disclaimer. I do not own Digimon Frontier or anything 'cept for the Second generation kids and Dego.

Jyro: (still rampaging) VIOLENCE! WHAT VIOLENCE! YOU CALL THAT VIOLENCE? YOU SHOULD SEE ME ON A BAD DAY WHEN GINTA GETS ON MY NERVES!

coughkouichicough: Doesn't he always get on your nerves?

Jyro: (breathing fire) NOT THE POINT! NOW I HAVE TO GO DESTROY SOMETHING THAT WEARS GOGGLES AND IS ANNOYING BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT!

Ginta: eep!

Jyro: (takes a Ginta plushie that Saisho was holding)

Ginta: oh.

Saisho: Hey! That's-

Jyro: ROAR!

Saisho: eep! (hides behind Ginta)

Ginta plushie: Hiya BudDEE! I'm-Ginta-Kanbara-THE-ultimate-goggle-head-and-Pyro-of-Pyros-and-I-

Jyro: DIE GINTA, DIE! (tears it to pieces then blows it up with her Wolf's Star and then stabs the smoking ashes repeatedly with her dagger) MWAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHHAHAHHAHHAHHAHAHHAHHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAAHHAHAHHAAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHHAHAHAHHHAHAAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAA! ... I'm 'kay now.

Ginta: o.O

Jyro: What're _you_ lookin' at?

Ginta: NOTHIN'! I'm just standing here! See? hahahahahah... haha...

Jyro: (eyebrow twitches)

Ginta: ...ha...eh, I'm done.

coughkouichicough: oh muska, no more candy canes for any of you. So, for the seventh chappie... Muska, this is the farthest I've ever gotten with anything and GOOD NEWS FOR EVERYONE, ALL OF THE PEOPLES ARE IN THIS CHAPPIE! Yes, that does include Kouji and thems. May I remind all of the peoples reading this strange and insane fanfic that there's no Yaoi, cussing, or heavy romancey stuff. Just violence and more stupid stuff. I'm in a muska mood right now 'cus I'm sick and I didn't even WANT to be sick. stupidmuskakiwibirdssickness. AND it's a Saturday and my Grandma's birthday is today! Why couldn't I have been sick yesterday or two days ago during school? Oh well, I've already missed alot of school from being sick. And I really can't be sick next week 'cus I've got CSAP's. (a stupidSTUPIDSTTUUUUPPPIIIDD Colorado state test that 3rd-10th graders have to do) And since I'm in eight grade I have to do Reading, writing, math, and science for one whole week. I'm just ranting right now 'cus I'm sick and I didn't even WAN-

* * *

Reviewers: 

Dark Qiviut: Viri. Who is this Viri indeed?

Kouji's Only Girl: Kouji's in this chappie! BUSHANG! Yep, I'm so cruel. Mwhahahahhahahahaha! I like Jyro. She's me on a bad day. Therefore, never, EVER get on my nerves on a bad day.

GemmaniGirl: Yep. Kouru's weird but AWESOME KUL! Drasheimon is an odd character but their relationship is BIG in later chappies.

RebelHanyouofDarkness: Sweet name man! I don't see many other generation stories but thank you very much for your nice review!

HorseAnimeFreak: KOURU IS AWESOME KUL! Very weird but still awesome kul. Yeah, I wanted him to be different and, as you will find out, he is VERY different from anyone. But Jyro and Kouru are dkkmumblemumblegrowlcannotunderstandasinglesyllablestupidcommunicator. I'm so sorry. STUPID COMMUNICATOR! It keeps on working up each time I say something important or something like a spoiler to the story.

Digi fan: Thank you! I dunno, I'm used to typing till my fingers fall off but I guess that chappie was a pretty good length.

Insane Digigirl: Little brothers. I know what you mean. Thanks for the review!

* * *

coughkouichicough: BOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDD... I'll just start the chappie now. But first!

* * *

CHARACTER ANALYSIS 

Name: Saisho Yang-hi

Gender: Female (duh)

Age: 16

Grade: Sophmore

Blood type: Huh? Oh, uh... A

Description: Shirt, shoes, capris, sandals, nothing much... oh! And my special metal rose necklace!

Favorite Foods: Candy or anything sweet

Least favorit foods: Meat or spicy stuff. Yuck!

Hobbies: Shopping, hanging with, uh, friends

Likes: Cute guys, puppies, and clothes

Dislikes: People who don't like me, Ex-boyfriend

Family: I have a little sister (six) Tsukiwa and she is the cutest little thing ever! I also have a mom, dad, and a pet kitty named Kawaii! It's got black fur with a tannish stripe on its tail and it has blue eyes! So cute!

* * *

Saisho: Well, last time Drasheimon decided to go visit the prisoner they had. Seems like she's going to do something with him, probly something really evil. But he's so weird, no wonder he's driving Viraonomon insane.

* * *

Digimon Legends: Second Generation

Chappie Seven: What if?

Takuya Kanbara sat down in his chair with a newspaper in hand. He was trying to get his mind off of- 'Stop thinking about it!' But he couldn't.

Ginta had been missing for more than a week now and there were no clues to where he had gone, or any of the missing kids. He was all alone in the house now, his other children at school, though he sent them off rather reluctantly. He didn't went them to disappear too. The rest of the gang were off searching in their own home towns.

For the first few days Tomoki and J.P. had scanned through the internet and all files of where their own kids could be. They even looked up ways to get into the Digital World or anything about it but the only stuff that came up was some fan web sites. Nothing came up. Izumi went off to the police everyday but went back to his house emptyhanded. And the twins- where Kouji was no one knew for sure but they thought that he was off searching also. Everyday he would leave Takky's house at 4 in the morning on his motorcycle and come back and somewhere near midnight. Now Kouichi, he was in the hospital getting his leg fixed. It was amazing he was able to walk before. It had been broken in a few places, some flesh was missing and, well, it was practically like it had been put through a shredder. You could always count on Kouichi not to complain. Just like in the Digital World.

Speaking of that, was that where Ginta was? That same idea had ran through, under, and around his mind every so often. It was the only possibility left. I mean, what were the chances that all of their kids, the sons and daughter of the last chosen kids, all disappeared at the same time with no warning, a digimon coming to the Real World, and all (except Kouji's) cell phones turning back into D-tectors? It seemed like the only answer now but, no, it just couldn't be. Why would their kids be sucked into the Digital World. Was it in trouble again? They had brought peace back to the Digital World a long time ago. How could it get messed up? What if Lucemon had come back? What if? What if?

Takky shook the thought out of his head and opened up the newspaper, ripping the front cover in the process that read, 'New Found Clues Leading To Hasikasaa's Vanish' Yeah right. That boy had been missing for over six years ever since he and some friends went to play by a gigantic hole in the ground. Strange thing was the hole was the one made by Lucemon when he tried to come into the real world. Another clue towa-

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Wha-!" Takuya was snapped out of reverie by someone knocking hard on the front door, which he raced to and flung open, revealing JP, Tomoki, Izumi, and (surprisingly) Kouji.

"Finally," JP said and they all walked in. " We've been standing out here for five minutes. What were you doing?"

"Eh... reading? So- Hey Kouichi! You're back!" He exclaimed, finally realizing that Kouichi was with the gang. How he missed him before he didn't know because the black-haired guy had on an orange cast and was walking with the help of crutches.

"Yep. Anything happen while I was gone?" Everyone shook their heads and his face fell.

"No, but..." He looked up hopefully. "I- Well, probably, We think the kids might be in the Digital World. Only thing is we have no idea how to get there."

Kouichi paced around the room, well sorta, thinking hard. After a minute of silence he spoke up. "Why not use our D-tectors? And the computer?"

"Huh?"

"I mean-" He limped over to the laptop on Takky's desk and took out his black and silver D-tector, looking at it thoughtfully. "We could open something or other to get to the Digital World. I think I saw it on a TV show once, but I don't exactly remember how it works, uhhh..." Everyone gathered around Kouichi and held their breath as he pointed his D-tector at the computer's screen. In a commanding voice he said, "Digivice Portal Matrix." The computer stared back at them with its blue face.

Takuya let out all the hot air in a gigantic sigh. "Yep, that worked."

"Shut up," Kouji whispered and he quieted down.

"Err... Passage Evolution. Digital World Transport. D-space Reaper! Oh, dang you stupid thing! Do something!" Frustrated, the usually calm black haired man threw the D-tector on the wood floor.

"Kouichi calm down," Kouji said.

"Calm down? You're telling _me_ to calm down?"

"Yeah, I think I am!"

"Yeah?

"Yeah!"

"Why not just say 'Open sesame' for all the good it'll do?" Junpei asked.

"JP!" Izumi scolded, using his nickname.

"Wha? Nothing Kouichi said was much better. It's impossible to get over to the Digital World."

"Well, we still have to try!" Takuya put in.

Junpei glared at him for taking sides. "It's useless."

Tomoki stared at the screen thoughtfully while everyone around him argued. "Maybe if we could create some sort of opening or portal in the network an-"

"That's it!" Kouichi exclaimed, releasing his hold on his brother's neck after strangling him while Kouji had his arm bent behind his back. (he wouldn't really kill him but, Hey. His son was lost and most likely in the Digital World, so he had a reason for taking out some anger on him) He bent down carefully to pick up his D-tector and held it with the smaller screen facing the larger and said, "Digiport, open!" There was a flash of dark light and then he was gone.

"What the... Heck just happened here!" Takuya shouted.

"No idea. Let's get going," Kouji said and brushed past him to stand in front of the computer. He glanced back at them when they didn't move. "Come on. We don't have all day and I need another D-tector for this to work." Izumi, Tomoki, Junpei, and Takuya all lined up before the computer and stuck out their D-tectors. Kouji hung onto Tomoki's shoulder so that he would travel with them.

"Digiport, open!"

* * *

"Weak. weak. weak... weak... Am I? am I? am i?... am-" 

Ginta sat bolt upright in the same white world. Held tightly in his now orange and red gloved hand was a feiry crimson staff. He could feel that he was wearing different clothes, something like armor on the knees and his right shoulder. In front of him he could see Jyro standing with some strange white clothes on, like what she wore when she digivolved, and holding a dark blue staff with the sliver moon on it on her shoulder and her eyes were hidden by her silver hair. Behind her were the fuzzy outlines of different people, one darker than the others and standing farther away.

"Wha- what I'm I doing here?" He asked quietly, looking at Jyro and then jumped when she looked at him. Her eyes were now a silver color with a black center.

"You-" Her voice echoed as she spoke, making the hairs at the base of Ginta's neck stand up. "-have to find that out."

He looked back at the staff in his hand, it's red tinted wood looking like knives where pieces stuck out. 'Maybe,' he thought to himself. 'I'm suppose to defeat her. Yeah, that's right. I'm here to show her that she's not all that and that I _am_ stronger than her but this time I've gotta think.' Slowly, like he was moving through water, he stood up, ready for anything Jyro would throw out at him. "All right, let's go!" He challenged.

For a minute neither moved and then- "YAAAAAHH!" He sprinted full speed towards the warrior of Light and swung at her legs. With inhuman speed she brought down her staff and blocked his own and stood there quietly. "What you think is wrong... and right." Grunting, Ginta flung out his fist and Jyro caught it with own hand, calm as ever. "You do need to think, not about yourself, but about others around you."

"Huh?"

"You can't digivolve because of this."

Ginta stopped fighting altogether. "Wha? How d'you know about that?" Jyro ignored him and turned away.

"Grrrrrrr- STOP SPEAKING IN RIDDLES! I NEED REAL HELP!" Furious, he tried to tackle her, and he went right through her. "huh? W-what's going on?" He could feel that he was shaking all over, goosebumps rising over his skin. Jyro's robes were changing, she was changing. Her clothes turned to a black ripped shirt and long pants with a cape, a hood covering her face, all of it with red lining and, to Ginta's horror, it was dripping crimson blood. A low, empty chuckle echoed around the room which changing from white to black.

"J-j-jyro? P-please?" The laugh rose to a cresendo, hurting his ears and he cried out in pain. He tried to block it out with his hands but it kept coming, surrounding him, locking him in a dark cell which he couldn't escape. "No, Please! Stop it! Just go away!"

All of a sudden Jyro was next to him and he saw what was underneath the hood. A pale, gaunt face, shining out in the black folds of the cloak, with black and red tattoos like veins looked back at him. The mouth had a trickle of blood running from the corner and fangs glittered at the edges, like a vampire. Broken horns grew out of black, matted hair which had pointed ears with a golden earring in one but worst of all were the eyes. Black and red eyes, empty, merciless, and dead like the depths of the night sky when there was no moon and no stars to light it. They bored into his own, reflecting nothing. Ginta's legs were frozen in place. He couldn't run, he couldn't do anything, except scream. It grabbed his arm with a bony, taloned hand, it's claws digging into his skin. Blood ran down his arm in long red streaks. "No, go away! Get away from me!" He fell to his knees in agony, his head pounding.

"GO AWAAAAY!"

"Ginta, please wake up!"

"No get away, get aw- ow!" Ginta's shoutes were puntuated with a cry of pain. He sat up with his hand to the side of his face where it felt like someone had just slapped him. Looking in front of him he found he was right, for Saisho was holding up her hand with a scared look.

"Ginta, are you okay?" She asked hesitantly, as if afraid to ask.

Unable to find his voice he nodded. He finally realized there was cold sweat running down his face and he wiped it with his sleeve. Where was he? He was- he almost fell back. In a mall.

He was sitting in the middle of a square surrounded my little shops like 'Cafe Tsubomi' and 'Gifts and Guys'. A few feet away were gigantic palm trees planted in the square and Jyro was sitting against one. Wait- Ginta froze again. What if this wasn't Jyro and that creepy guy in his dream. The blood running down his arm, the cold laugh, those eyes- he couldn't get the pictures out of his mind.

"Um, Ginta?"

Trying desperately to forget these images he turned to Saisho. She had noticed he started shaking a little and she didn't want him to repeat what he had done. She had woken up and found herself in the mall but that didn't faze her at all. In fact, it was like a big bonus. Then she found that Ginta was unconscious but Jyro was awake and after trying to talk to Jyro, which was like talking to a brick wall, she started wandering around for a while until she had heard Ginta screaming. She had ran back and found him yelling and thrashing about, apparently having a nightmare. After trying to wake him up by shaking him she finally just slapped him, which worked and brought her back to the present.

"Yeah?" Saisho looked scared for some reason. What could it be?

"Will-you-go-shopping-with-me?" She asked quickly, stars lighting up in her eyes.

"eh.. oookay. So- where's Danny and Kai?" Ginta couldn't believe he hadn't realized this before. Danny and Kai were missing! Where could they be? What if Danny was all alone and with his broken leg and all and then where would Kai be? Where was Mirakomon? What if that.. that "thing" caught up with them all? What if-

"Gah! Idiot!" He snarled, cursing at himself. "Stop thinking about that!"

Saisho looked at him, puzzled. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just... nothing." Warily, he stood up and walked over to Jyro but he couldn't figure out what to say. 'What if she was that really freaky thing from my dream? Was it even a dream? Wait, I'm not suppose to be afraid of anything. I can't let some nightmare freak me out for the rest of my life.' "Ohhhh, this is so stupid!" Jyro looked up at him strangly with the same blue eyes she always had and then it registered in his mind that he had said that out loud. "oops. Um, you, uh, okay?"

She looked at him with her eyebrow raised and then looked away. "There's no way to get out so far. We're stuck in this place for now."

"No we're not!" Saisho interjected. "We can't be stuck in this place. How would you know?"

"Tried getting out."

"So now you're giving up?"

"I didn't say that," She growled with a hint of anger. "I said there's no way out So Far. Right now we have to head out to the doors and attack them or any other weak points that we can find." Standing up, Ginta saw that there was dried blood , and some other silvery stuff, on her right shoulder, leg, and hands.

"Now? Can't we look around for a little while?"

Jyro turned to her, eyes full of blue fire. "We have to get out. Now. Danny and Kai might be in danger and Danny's already wounded. We have to find them."

"Well," Saisho stuttered, not able to say anything. "Fine." And she stormed off with her nose high in the air. "It would do you good to look around though considering the state of your clothes."

"And that's suppose to insult me, right?"

"Hmmph!"

* * *

Twenty minutes later (or so it seemed to Ginta) he, Jyro, and Saisho were still walking in uneasy silence. Ginta tried to think of anything, his family, fire, even his latest rugby game, but his thoughts kept on straying to his dream and those eyes- 

"Hey buddies! I was just thinking and I was wondering if any of you'd like to do 'twenty questions' or something. Anyone?" He took the silence for a 'yes'. "uh, Saisho, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Yep!" This seemed to brighten her up. "I've got a sister and her name's Tsukiwa and she's the cutest thing EVER!" She beamed, remembering her little sister and the last time she had seen her. They had been playing 'dress up' and she had put a ballete costume while Tsukiwa put on a princess outfit. Then they had put makeup all over each other and just had a great time. But, would she ever get to see her again?

"Alright, Jyro-"

"not. playing." She said.

"Oh, okay. Let's see, I've got a younger brother, Benjy, two younger twin sisters, Tara and Tess, and then another younger sister but she's older and her name's Izuki."

"Really? Oh, that's so cute! Little twin sisters! I bet they look so much alike!"

"Uh-huh! They're so neat but-" He slowed down. "I guess the last time I was with them, I wasn't really that great of a brother." He recounted what had happened with him ripping he picture apart.

"Oh, that's okay," Saisho said, reasurringly. "The next time you see them you can apalogize."

"Yeah..." He noticed Jyro was looking rather sad, kinda downhearted. "Are- are you okay?" She glared at him and he looked away sheepishly. "SorRY for asking."

"Hey! Here we are!" said Saisho and Ginta looked up. In front of him was a gigantic glass door, or it looked like it. It was just a regular old door, but it was super sized, about as tall as a 30 foot giant. In many places it was dented or had cracks and there was even glass littering the floor but it had no holes.

"Woah. Did you do-"

"Alright," Jyro said, cutting Ginta off. "The weakest points are right there and there." She pointed to the middle and then the top left corner. The middle had the most cracks. "If we combine our powers we could break through, but only if you can digivolve. Can you?"

Ginta chewed his lip and took out his D-tector. Could he? "I dunno, but I guess I can try." He raised his hand halfheartedly and scanned it crying out, "Spirit Evolution!" As expected nothing happened. "nope. I guess you're on yo-"

"Find whatever you can that's heavy but easy to throw," She went on. "You could sling it at the middle."

"He- fine." He then noticed that Saisho disappeared. He looked around wildly and then spotted her in some clothing shop nearby. 'Oh well, might as well let her go.' He rummaged around for some rocks and found a whole pile of them in a water fountain. It was then in the silence he noticed another thing. No one else was there.

'Oh man. What am I doing here? What if it's a trap? What if it's something the "th-'

"Shut up, shut up, Shut UP!" He yelled angrily, and then covered his mouth when his words echoed. He gathered as many rocks as he could, with the help of his hat and ran back to meet Jyro.

Once he came back to the door he found that she had already digivolved into Lavomon and was busy shooting at the middle of the glass door. Funny thing was it didn't make anynoise except for a low thunk noise. He joined in silently and threw rocks also, but soon the silence got on his nerves. What was with everything and everyone being so quite? He had to say something.

"So anyway, I guess my family's pretty good. I even have a pet salamander, Wadaki! He's really cool and-"

Jyro rolled her eyes behind her bandana as the goggle head rambled on about every single detail about his pet, family, and life. She really wanted to get out of here.

1: To get away from goggle head and Miss Prissy.

2: To go beat the crud out of Mirakomon.

3: To go and see Danny.

Her heart sank as she thought about him. It was all her fault he had gotten hurt. If she hadn't have said anything and just fought the warrior of Steel or even if she hadn't have been there. If she had turned back, what would have happened?

'He probably would have been better off," She thought. 'It's all my freakin' fault! I better just leave everyone as soon as I get out of here, but only after I make sure Danny's okay and-'

"So what about your family?" Ginta asked and chucked another rock at the wall.

"What?" Jyro stopped firing and stared at him.

"You know, mph!" Another rock went sailing. "Your family. Your dad, or your brothers or sisters, or your mo-"

"None of your business," She said, ice coating every word.

Ginta growled deep in his throat. He was getting really fed up with her answers and her ignoring almost everything he said. He didn't care what he said right now so- "What's wrong with you? I was just wondering about your family! You don't need to be so... mean!" He threw the next rock especially hard but it didn't even hit its target. Why was she like that? Why did he have dreams with her and that 'thing' in them? "I don't even know why you were picked for the spirit of Light."

"I have no idea either."

"Huh?" It was Ginta's turn to stop what he was doing.

"I'm still trying to figure out that one but my family-" She broke off. "That's personal."

"Well," He began to throw things, but they couldn't even hit close to the middle of the door. "You're still a jerk."

"And that would make you an idiot."

"I am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"AM NOT!"

"Are too. You gave up before even really looking for a spirit. You can't digivolve and you even jag on others before you know them. I don't know why you're the leader of your gang, 'cept for the goggles. I've heard all the really annoying leaders have goggles."

"DO NOT, DANGIT! I-"

"Shut up!"

"DON'T YOU-"

"Shut up before I make you!"

"I-" Ginta was silent enough for a few second before he was able to hear the shrill, yet quiet scream coming from the middle of the mall. "Saisho."

* * *

coughkouichicough: Yeah, I know, I know. This chappie sucks and it's not well done. Kind of a cliffie there, wasn't it. Bet y'all can guess who the 'thing' was. And the Frontier might seem a bit, alot, very, superly OoC. Not much happened but still alot did at the same time. KOURU WILL APPEAR NEXT TIME! BUSHANGIN'! 


	8. Little Mall of Horrors

Disclaimer: I do not own the Frontier gang or anything like that. Muska.

coughkouichicough: Sorry 'bout last chappie. It was really rushed and I just wanted to get it done and a certain goggle headed guy was biting my foot and wouldn't stop until I was done-

Ginta: (gnawing on ckc's foot) Vu know, 'is 'astes veal vad.

coughkouichicough: You can get off now.

Ginta: I gan't. I'm svuck!

coughkouichicough: (twitch) Thank goodness JYRO's coming over so-

Ginta: (gets off) Hehehehe! I wasn't doing anything. I never was. Heheheeheheh! (insane look)

coughkouichicough: Ooooookay. I'm still stuck on, well, everything. Stupidmuskakiwibirdsfurbeeswriter'sblock...

Gigantic block with no face: Mwhahahhahahahahahhahahahhaaa!

ckc: Anyway, I just had my birthday on Easter and it was so kul 'cus my family went to Lake Havasu for Spring break but now I'm back in school. Muska. Let's get on to the reviews.

* * *

REVIEWS: 

sagaaf-himura: SWEET! A sequal! Thanks for reviewing... and writing a SEQUAL! the Kiwibirds LOVE you!

GaliGirl and Nice6uy: Thank you! I haven't seen Porco Rosso or The Cat Returns but I want to see PR. meh. I read some of your fanfic and it was awesome kul! Taking control of others is BUSHANG! But --shafk-- doesn't agree with me because --shfkdljfslkf-- dang communicator. Gemmini Star01 ROX MY KIWIBIRDS! (I can't help it, I have a strange obsession with kiwibirds but who doesn't? They are soooooo kawaii!)

HorseAnimeFreak: I know what you mean with Jyro. I did this thing and -hides suddenly-  
Jyro: Where are you ckc! I'll get you if it's the last thing I do. You will PAY! -goes away-  
ckc:-comes out of hiding- see what I mean. I can't tell you though 'cus she probably has the whole place rigged with cameras and microphones. But I can tell you it was about when-  
Jyro: -comes back- AHA! I found you! MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAA-  
ckc: AAAAAHHHHH- runs-  
-odd banging noises come from backstage-  
-somebody- (cough) OwiEES!

Kouji's Only Girl: I know... I suck... I don't update often.. and when I do the chappies suck. and CLIFFIES RULE! I lova' da' cliffies! Let's see a Ginta/Jyro thing? Jynta -teehee- ... nani? Kouji rox. Wait'll you see what happens though! It is soooo awesome kul 'cus-  
Kouru: Hey how you doin' folks! Just thought I'd drop in and talk. so blah blah blahblahblahblahblahblahblahalbhblahblah---

GemmaniGirl: Yep, Takky is in the Digital World... surprisingly (at first) not good... why? be- Can't say. (looks at communicator which glares) uh, hehe! sorry! And Ginta's dreams (in fact some 'certain' peoples dreams ((cough)) ) are VERY important. That's the biggest -I think- clue I have ever given.

Digi fan: hmmmmm, meet up with their kids... let's see now...

RebelHanyouofDarkness: Your name kwibiks of course! Kouji -snerf- baby -snork- pic, pic, pic-BWahahahhahahhaaa! Kouji: grrrrrrrrrrr He's so Kawaii!

Mermaid-Halfbreed: Evil cliffies are the BOMB! (boom!) next chappie... might be coming soon. TWO WEEKS! HOLY SOCKS! EVENI COULDN'T STAND TWO WHOLE WEEKS OF TESTING!

Dark Qiviut: The chappie was pretty choppy and (i'm sorry) but so is this one. I suck. But thanks for reviewing (even though the chappie sucked) The capture of Saisho will lead to some interesting things... interesting as in death threatening events and brink of a knife experiences. so, yes. interesting things.

* * *

LAST WORD

ckc: Man, the eight chappie! That's loooooooooooong. Now I have to go beat some people up on my Tekken 3 game. Yep, I still have a Playstation 1 and that's it. I'm behind in the times. When I first came to the U.S. I still has a portable cassette player with weird headphones. I hadn't even heard of a CD player or Gameboys or whatnot. Let's get on with the story before I start rambling again. And the Digiport Open thing, Eh, I dunno. It just popped into my head so I put it in. I don't really like Season 2 Digimon though. It's kul but I don't really like it that much.

* * *

Jyro: So last time the Frontier gang was trying to get to the Digital World because their kids were missing, but they couldn't find out how. Then Kouichi figure out a way and they all disappeared. Back in the Digital World I was stuck with Goggle head and Saisho in this huge mall that we couldn't get out of. While me and goggle head were trying to get out Saisho started screaming and now we're running to save her. Again.

* * *

Digimon Legends: Second Generation

Chappie 8:

"Stupid Jyro. Stupid world. Stuuuu-pid haaangerrrr! Grrrrrrrraaa!"

Saisho Yang-hi shoved the flowered kimono that she had been trying to get off a clothing stand enough to make the whole rack slide down ten feet and bang into the wall. Flipping her hair back into place she stomped off to another rack. Usually shopping would calm her down but right now the blondie was so angry that not even a sign for 90 off everything made her cool her jets.

"She can get everyone to follow her with only one word," She prattled on to a pair of neko-kitty ears. "I mean, Jyro could just say the word and everyone would hop to their feet. What would you like me to do, oh Lady of the Lonewolves? How can I serve you today?" Bowing down in front of the ears, Saisho put on a look of admiration. "Please tell me what to do. My only wish is to SLAP YOU INTO NEXT TUESDAY!" She jumped up and began to pummel thin air, shouting threats. "I'd give her This! And That! And completely-"

Meanwhile, hidden in the shadows of two gigantic trees were two enormous blue dogs. Each had slippery looking fur, blue eyes, webbed paws, a flat tail with a spade shape at the end, and were wearing collars with shells on them. These were Inuwadarmon. The smaller of the two stared at the rampaging girl in front of him in disbelief.

"We're suppose to get THAT!" He turned to his companion. "Are you sure she's the right one?"

The darker and larger one rolled his eyes at his friend. "Of course she is. She's a human, she has blonde hair, and she's fighting."

"Yeah, but with what?" Inuwadarmon retorted. "It just looks like she just has major anger management issues. And I thought Drasheimon said the girl had BLACK hair."

"Noooo, she said blond. Get the female human with the BLONDE hair."

"She said black."

"Blonde."

"Blaaaack."

"Bloooonde."

"Black!"

"Blonde!"

"Bla-"

"Oh for Drasheimon's sake, she said blonde, okay!" The large dog-digimon interrupted impatiently. It had taken them four days to find where the human was and he really didn't want to do that again. "And if I'm wrong-" he continued before his friend could answer. "We'll just bring her back and find another human. O-kay?"

"Fine, fine," Inuwadarmon mumbled and started to creep towards Saisho with the older one in tow. "She still said black."

"Blonde."

"Black."

Back with Saisho, she was still swinging and nothing, but slower now. "And I'd kick her in the shins and I'd, I'd... " Panting, she bent over, tears forming in her eyes. "I... couldn't do anything. Jyro has the spirit of Light and s-she can digivolve and be s-so cool. What'm I? Just... a stupid, weakling blonde that can't do anything at all. Other people have to defend me. It's, it's not fair. Why am I even here? I'm just-"

"Blonde! I'm telling you, blonde!"

Slowly, Saisho turned around, staring at the digimon in front of her for a second until-

"EEEEEEEE!"

"Holy shells, shut her up will you!" The first Inuwadarmon growled, the high pitched scream hurting his ears.

"Gimme a sec." The larger dog said and then breathed bluish smoke on the human and she slumped to the ground. He then, with his friends help, managed to pirch her on his back and started walking off. "That was easy."

"Too easy," The blue dog said. "Shouldn't she have digivolved?"

The dog carrying the girl hesitated for a minute. "You're right. Maybe we should- Ga!"

A sphere of pure Light suddenly zipped past his snout and he whipped around to see a tall, wolf-like warrior wearing a trenchcoat, holding out a hand with a silver star running at him.

"Shells! Let's go!" Even before they could move the warrior had ran in front of him, her hand inches from his face.

"Put. Her. Down."

They glared at each other, right up until Ginta came jogging around the corner, holding a stitch in his side and a device in his hand. Taking the opportunity while the warrior's attention was distracted for a second, the first Inuwadarmon charged at her, and she dodged. The second one snuck around the fight, hoping to get away.

"Not so fast. Spirit Evolution!" Ginta tried to digivolve again right in front of the dog, but failed again. "STUPID PIECE OF- CRUD!" He flung himself out of the way as the first dog pounced at him. "This sucks! This really, REALLY SUCKS! dangit, HELP! HEL- Gaaaa!" The dog grabbed his right leg and lifted him into the air, and then threw him against the wall. Stars blocked his vision as Ginta tried to see what was happening.

Jyro (was that really her over there?) was trying to hold off one dog from escaping while the other was attacking her. But he couldn't help her, couldn't do anything. His spirit wasn't answering and Saisho was going to be lost forever probably.

'You have to find that out.'

"Huh? Jyro?" He looked over at her but she couldn't have said anything. She was fighting.

'You do need to think...'

"Wait, the dream," he said out loud. Those words were from the dream he had had earlier. "I need to-to think..."

'... not about yourself, but about others around you.'

"Around me?" Ginta mumbled to himself. 'That's why I can't evolve? But I do think about... well,' He paused for a minute. 'I was always thinking that I needed to save them, but to look cool, not to just get them out of danger. I was so wrapped up in myself I didn't really see what was going on. I gave up too soon and I didn't accept the help given to me, even if I needed it or because it was from Jyro. I needed to _think._ I need to help her now. I _need to help!'_

With a determined look, Ginta stood up, D-tector in hand. "Spirit Evolution!" In a whirl of data, Ardomon finally appeared in full battle armor and charged at the attacking Inuwadarmon. "Honoo!" Flame flew from his hands, engulfing the dog. It howled and leaped back, using its own water power to put the fire out. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the second Inuwadarmon taking off with Saisho through a side door that appeared in the already cracked glass doors.

"Jyro! Get Saisho!" He roared.

She growled and took out her knives. "I'm staying. You get her. You could devolve at any minute!"

The door was closing. "Go! I can hold him off!" He threw the dog against the wall and it lay there, stunned for a few seconds.

"I'm no-"

"GO!" With all his strength, Ardomon pushed Lavomon into the door way just before it sealed. He was left alone to fight.

"Alright, let's finish this." He drew out his sword and flames rapped around it like ribbons.

The dog slowly got up, and then jumped at him, sinking its silver teeth into Ginta's armor but was immediantly run through with his sword. It fell with a thump as Ardomon brought out his D-tector.

"Righty now, Fractal Code Digitize." The data was sucked up into his device and then there was nothing left of him except for a small puddle of bluish blood. "Now what?" He asked himself out loud.

"'Lo there mate!"

"Wha? Oh CRUD!" Ardomon quickly drew his sword again as another digimon appeared in front of him. Mirakomon.

* * *

ckc: Just to tell you guys... THIS CHAPPIE SUCKED! I've been working on it for like three months and this is all I got out of it. Sorry... 

Ginta: I guess it kinda did suck big time... But I got my SPIRIT back! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-

ckc: oh, shut up... I'm sick and in a bad mood. grr.

Ginta: _You_ don't scare _me_ 'cus _I_ got my-

ckc: ROAR!

Ginta: eep. okay...

oh well, please review... if you're wondering about the differences in this chappie (the absence of some songs) I took them off 'cus the fanfic place said so or else they would take my story off. That happened to my sister when I was writing a different fanfic 'cus she did something (she did this "what they would never do on LOTR" thing) and we couldn't upload anything for a week so I don't want that to happen.

meh, please review... naze? 'cus the kiwibirds said so... they rule all... and so does Muska and Miyazaki and chocolate and the stay puffed man and -

KIWIBIRDS!


	9. Home, Sweet Digital Home

Disclaimer: Do I have to repeat myself? Why not just say I own Digimon Frontier for the sake of it and claim all the glory for myself? Huh? Huh? Any takers?

cricket- -cricket-

coughkouichicough: Ginta!

Ginta (rubbing cricket noise makers) Hehe. Sorry.

ckc: Guess not. Okay then... .sdribiwik dna ...ogeD dna noitareneG dnoceS eht tsuj ,reitnorF nomigiD nwo ton od I WHEW! That was hard. not. anyway, last chappie sucked. The chappie before that sucked. And this one will probably suck too. oh well.

Ginta: Why would it suck? It's got ME in it!

ckc: eh... - -'

Ginta: Nani? Doesn't anyone love me?

cricket- -cricket-

Jyro: -cough- nimrod -cough-

Ginta: You're so hurtful! Waaaaa! (runs away crying)

ckc: Well, that's one problem taken care of. So for this chappie I decided to get started on it right away and get all that I can into it or do a few chappies and do all I can do in them. Chappie nine will begin with... I dunno. Wha'd you think Jyro?

Jyro: Wha' do I think? I think you better start running. Right now. Before I have your GUTS FOR GARTERS FOR WRITING THAT CHAPPIE ABOUT-

Saisho: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (screams as Jyro tells everyone)

Kai: I did NOT need to know that.

Danny: o.O. I think I've been scarred for the rest of my life...

Ginta: (blushing) O.O Holy... freaking... salamander...

Jyro: (screaming bloody murder and chasing CKC with a knife) YOOOUUU WIIIIIILLLLL DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!

ckc: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! sorry folks! I gotta run! What happening was I left the script for a later chappie out where Jyro was and she read it and let's just say it wasn't too good! Now, sayonara! (belts off at full speed)

* * *

Reviews: 

RebelHanyouofDarkness: Thanks but my stories suk... >. oh well. I think I've read one of your stories! And it wash good! Yay Kouji in a dress! I think I know which one you're talking about.

GemmaniGirl: Yep, Ginta finally got it right and digivolved though his smart streak won't last very long... if he lasts at all. -cough-

Digi fan: Man, I can't write at all. My sister if awesome kul and can get an ace on SAT's of CAT's or whatever but I SUK!

Mermaid-Halfbreed: Short chappies are only good if they're good (Im sooow smarght) and if they come quickly. I do neither therefore my short chappies suk but thanks for thinking they're good.

warriorseadramon: Thanks for the review and that is a really kul idea! I think... They would all die and destroy each other. The older warriors have experience and they know what they are doing but the younger generation has that extra speed andsureness. I'm not sure who would win. And I was also thinking if Icould put that into my story.I'm not sure if I could put that in DL: SG but I might. It might mess up the plot line but... I'm not sure. I'm still making out everything.

HorseAnimeFreak: Let's see. I failed on making the chappie shorter... failed on including more stuff and, let's see, I failed on giving you more I strain because the chappies are short and have not alot of stuff. I suk. -- I'm so sorry. I'll try REALLY hard to make things less choppy and longer. But Jynta scenes will dlhkfal;jikl;ahfeui;ahfie;haio. Yep. .

Zalein: oooooo I REALLY like your name! It's so kul and elvish and norse sounding... oooooo... isa sooww weieieirrd. Thanks for the great review. You're so sweet!

Dark Qiviut: YESH! The plot is interesting! That's just what I'm going for because I don't want my plots to be amonotonous storyline with no imagination whatsoever thatis likea math class during first hour. oooo I really don't want myplotline to be like that.-shiver-

* * *

Narrator: Oh man! Saisho was captured by two of Drasheimon's baddies when she wasn't paying attention. Jyro tried to hold them off but wasn't strong enough until Ginta finally got his spirit back! He digivolved and gave Jyro a little push to go save Saisho while he defeated the bad dog. Just when it seemed the battle was over Mirakomon showed up. This aught to be good.

* * *

Chappie Nine: Home, sweet Digital Home

Blinding light surrounding Takuya as he fell through the sky. It felt like his insides were about to explode. Suddenly, the light ended and he was thrown through the air andlanding face down, biting the dust.

"Ow, that hurt," He said, sitting up and rubbing his bruised head. "I wonder-" BAM! Something hit him with tremendous force, squashing him flat in the dirt. Stunned, he lay there for a few minutes until it registered in his mind that he wasn't getting any oxygen. "Air... can't breath... please OFF!" He managed to gasp as whoever (or whatever) got off of him.

"Sorry, sorry, SORRY Takky! I didn't see you and-" Takuya barely payed any attention as Izumi apalogized profusely.

"It's okay, really. Now... where are we?" A barren desert surrounded them both from one side and on the other was a lush forest with a single rail running through them both. "I mean it doesn't look like anywhere I've ever been to or seen." He peered into the distance and it seemed that there were cliffs farther off and that the sun was setting fast. "It could be-"

"Trailmon!" Izumi suddenly exclaimed.

"The wha..." and it all came together. The one tracked rail, the cliffs, the desert, the forest- it was none other than-

* * *

"They have to be around here somewhere," Takky explained to Izumi. Another thing that he hadn't figured out at once, besides where they were was the Digital World, was that the other Legendary warriors were missing. Kouji, Kouichi, Junpei, and Tomoki were nowhere to be seen so he and Izumi had decided to travel through the forest while looking for them. The forest, in fact, was none other then the one that had surrounded Seraphimon's Castle (or that was what they guessed). At the moment they were ascending a white stairway surrounded by trees and it was dusk.

"I wonder-" Izumi started and then silenced.

Takky held a branch back from the stairs so that she could pass through. "Wonder what?"

"Well, I- I don't know," She turned away. "I was thinking that maybe Saisho would be here. I was hoping that I would see her but..." Even through the oncoming darkness Takuya could see a tear making its way down her cheek. "What's the chance that all of our kids will be waiting for us at the end of these stairs? W-what if we never s-see them again?"

The full realization of what Izumi was saying finally hit the gogglehead. What if Ginta was gone for forever? What if he never saw his precious son again?

'No, I will find Ginta.' he told himself stubbornly. 'We will find our children.'

"Don't you worry Izumi," he said and hugged the crying woman. She sobbed into his shoulder just as the sun cast bright red rays into the treetops. "We'll find them. Don't worry."

* * *

"What the heck are _you _doing here?"

The warrior of Flame glared at the metal giant in front of him, his fists clenched. Now was not the time for Mirakomon to suddenly appear. Ginta had to go rescue Saisho and Kai and Danny, maybe even Jyro but she was probably already on her way to save everyone... hopefully.

"Get out of my way. Now."

Mirakomon smiled, showing rusting red teeth. "Aw, didn't 'ju miss me?"

Orange fire surrounding his hands as he spoke. "I am not in the mood for any of your crap. Now MOVE!" Shooting forward with inhuman-like speed, Ginta drew his sword with one move and plunged it into the steel warrior's arm. Silvery liquid ran down his red sword and onto his shaking arms.

"Tha' hurt so much," Mirakomon mocked in his echoing voice. "My turn." His huge hand grabbed hold of Ardomon's neck and squeezed, cutting off his airway. The digimon gasped as his hold tightened.

"You... big, fat... piece-of-scrap-metal!" Ardomon muttered between clenched teeth. Flames engulfed them both and Mirakomon released him. Fire seemed to be the only thing that would hurt the steel giant as he watched him howl in pain. Parts of him were dripping off in liquid metal globs. Thinking fast, Ardomon pushed Mirakomon into the wall and held him there, not even aware of the feeling of his own skin being burnt and a small pain in his side. "Taiyo no Hi!" He bellowed. He could feel the Fire coursing through him, through Mirakomon. Both his and the steel giant's roars filled the air until his enemy yelled something unknown and then there was just him there, standing all alone as a teenager amid scorch marks and burnt walls.

"I... did it," Ginta muttered. Taking out his D-tector he looked back at the 'kanji' symbol for Flame. "Thank you, Ardomon... and Jyro."

Hearing a whoosh noise the goggle head spun around to find that the sliding door had opened again and he exited through it, leaving behind a blackened wall and a small trail of blood.

He entered into a dark forest with many vines and brambles covering the barely made out path. A few slash marks on trees showed that Jyro's knives had passed through here. Ginta looked up and found that he was unable to see the sky. In fact, he couldn't see twenty feet in front of him, but that wasn't because of the foliage.

"Wha' the-ahh!" A horrible pain jabbed him in the side and he put his hand there. He brought it up to his brown eyes and saw, even with his increasingly blurring vision, blood.

"When... when did that...?" Everything was swimming in front of him but he managed to stumble over to a tree trunk and collapse on the ground. "I've got... got to go... can't rest..." He slumped over as a pool of crimson spread along the flowered ground and entered a white world where gray shadows surrounded him, speaking in hushed tones.

* * *

coughkouichicough: What? I like emotional and battly stuff. It's good for the soul! Anyway, can you see some resemblances between Takky and Ginta throughout the story? I'll give you a hint. White light. -cough- That's all I'm saying. It's REALLY big in upcoming chappies and if you can't figure it out now you'll just find out later. I like bloody stuff too. It's soooo icky though.

Taiyo no Hi: I'm not completely sure but I think this means Flames of the Sun. New attack. What? I'm teaching myself Japanese and how to write Kanji. It's not easy when all you have are a few books and cassette tapes.

ckc: next chappie (I'm almost 100) will not have Kouru. I'm sorry! I keep on having to push his torture back!

Kouru: Yes!

ckc: But when the torture comes it will be AWESOME KUL! for me. mwahahhahahahhahaaa! See ya'll later.


	10. Guards and Spies and Voices Oh My

Disclaimer: I own EVERYTHING! ... except for Digimon Frontier peoples.

Ginta: alright, enough of that. Now WHY did I SUDDENLY go UNCONSCIOUS?

ckc: because

Ginta: BECAUSE IS NOT AN ANSWER!

ckc: for my own secret reasons that cannot be revealed until I type some more chappies.

Ginta: well hurry it up, will 'ya! It took you like two or three months to get chapter nine on fanfic.

ckc: okay, okay. I'm goin. Now I actually have time because SCHOOL IS OUT! WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAA! (does a rather scary and disturbing victory dance) GO ME! GO ME! GO ME! GO ME! GO ME!

Ginta: ACK! SSSS! IT BURNS! IT FREEZES! (covers eyes, runs around screaming, and then sticks head in microwave for no purpose whatsoever)

Jyro: ehh... let's start the reviews please.

* * *

REVIEWS! 

Werecat Rei: Domo Arigatou Werecat Rei-san! I think I'm getting faster at updating. Everyone else will not though.

BlueSakuramon: Yep, they are... mostly. And you're right about Kouru and that's for a reason. -giggle- ooooohhhh, I can't WAIT to right the later chappies about him! -bursts out in fit of giggles-

HorseAnimeFreak: I think this one is longer. (i hope) But you'll get the parallels about the adults and kids later. It's more of a right now in time thing. oh well, if I don't make any sense that's okay. That's what my family says. and JYNTA! BUSHANG! I can't WAIT! Mwahahahhaa!

AngelsRaven: Thank you! I didn't think I described stuff good 'cus I suck. >. no, I really do. Read my sister's stuff and you'll see.

Catwarrior: Thanks for reviewing! It is a bit confusing... okay, no. It's very confusing 'cus I still suck.

RebelHanyouofDarkness: Emotional and battly stuff is my favorite! Ish yummy! Kouichi is so emotional but that's why we all LOVE him and HUGGLE him and SQUEEZE HIM TO TINY BITS!

Mermaid-Halfbreed: Torture scenes are gooooood. 'specially the ones that make your brain twitch and eye hurt.

* * *

RANTING AREA 

ckc: Not really but that's just what I do when I talk. I rant on and on about wierd stuff. okay now! guess what else happened? STAR WARS EPISODE III CAME OUT! BUUUUSHAAANG!

Kouru: Did somebody say Star Wars?

ckc: Yep! D

Kai: Star Wars? I heard Star Wars! Let's go see it!

Kouru: Yeah! (both run but Kouru is held back by really thick chains) Well this sucks.

Kai: (from a long ways away) Sorry man! I'll tell you all about it! Starwarsstarwarsstarwarsstarwarsstarswarsstarwarsstarwarsstarwarsstarwarsstarwarsstarwarsstarwarsstarwarsstarwarsstarwarsstarwars...

ckc: Um, yeah. It was so awesome kul and Ewan McGregor (the guy who played Obi-Wan Kenobi) was soooooo kul!

Ewan McGregor: Oh yeah! I rock! Go me!

ckc: I think he got alot better at acting and started to be more like the wise old Obi-Wan we all knew from A New Hope played by the old guy. (I'm sorry. I don't know how to spell his name and do not want to completely destroy the wonderfullness by spelling it wrong) Hayden Christenson was ALOT better in this movie and wasn't so stiff. There were a few lines in the movie, however, that I didn't like and were really cheesy. Especially this one overly melodramatic 'NOOOOO!' that Darth Vader does at the end. It made me laugh. Hard. Really hard.

Darth Vader guy: Hey! I didn't think it was that bad!

Kai: (has come back from the movie) no. it was.

Darth Vader guy: Don't make me destroy you!

Kai: eep!

ckc: -Snerk- In fact, I was laughing at all these random things the second time I saw it like when Mace Windu and Darth Sidious are fighting and Windu is just scowling his face off. It was so hilarious! Bwahahahahhahahahaha... i'm done.

Ginta: Thank everything that is Flaming.

ckc: Shut up.

Ginta: Make me!

ckc: grrrrr

Ginta: nyah nyah!

ckc: Okay. just you WAIT until you find out what happens to you later in the story! (pushes play on Stereo making 'Flaming Ice' start and begins scribbling in notebook)

Ginta: uh-oh. I'm doomed. (sticks head in microwave again)

ckc: (stops scribbling) I was wrong about this chappie. It DOES have Kouru in it! YAAAAAAYY! But it's not like he's up in your face. You'll have to pay attention. Just kidding. He's pretty much right there in the fine print. He's soooo kul!

Ginta: I thought I was the cool one. .

Saisho: Nope. You're the cute one that gets in trouble alot.

Ginta: Hooray!

ckc and Jyro: SHUT UP!

Ginta: eep!

ckc: Okay, I'll wrap this up. I'm trying to make the chappies longer and this one will be. I think I've gotten in the mood for writing because 1) no school 2) I'm actually developing the story line more and 3) I listen to Digimon music! I am! I've burnt myself like two CD's and they are awesome kul! 'Specially 'Flaming Ice', 'Moon Fighter', 'Blader', 'Yami no theme', 'Sei Frei' the German version of Evo, 'Daybreak', 'Kaze', need I go on? OKAY! Here's chappie 10! This time I'm just starting the story straight off. Tell me if you want the voice over thing in the beginning again. Okay? And 'Kaze' by Wada Kouji is the official opening for DL: SG now.

* * *

Digimon Legends: Second Generation

Chapter Ten: Guards and Spies and Voices-Oh My

"Alright, this is REALLY dumb," Jyro, still in her H-spirit form, remarked facing the mouth of a dark cave. The Inuwadarmon had entered this cave just minutes before and it wasn't only pitch black inside but it was surrounded by and submerged in hip deep water. If only blondie had her spirit then she wouldn't be on this wild goose chase and she could go her own way ALONE, but nooo, she had to be with some certain idiotic people that annoyed the heck out of her. "This is just great," She muttered and entered into the frigid lake, drawing one of her dirks for light in the dark cave.

The setting sun behind her dyed the water blood red making everything even creepier than before. Goosebumps ran up her arms as Jyro went even further into the cave and the water climbed higher. Her blade only spread enough light to see about five feet in front of her as the cave continued. The Inuwadarmon was nowhere in sight.

"Why am I even doing this?"

"_Don't think I'm done with you yet!" _

The tall warrior froze when she heard someone speak. "Who said that?" Jyro commanded, flashing the silver light around. There wasn't a human or digimon anywhere.

_"Even if it takes a hundred years I will not stop until your destiny is fulfilled."_

There was a few seconds of silence and then a blow struck Jyro on her side and pain coursed through her entire body. Somebody, it could've been her, was screaming but she couldn't tell. It felt like darkness had engulfed her, jabbing at her with white hot knives. A man was laughing, laughing at the pain, at the defeat, at his victory. The dirk slipped from her hand and plunged into the icy water, throwing her into complete darkness and the pain doubled.

Light. She needed the light. "H-hikari," Jyro stammered. A silvery glow started to come from the star on her hand. "HIKARI!" The light became blindingly bright and the pain vanished leaving Jyro gasping for breath. The voice came once again, the words chilling her to the very core for some unknown reason.

_"It won't be long now."_

The cave became silent except for her heavy breathing. "Wha- what the heck.. was that?"

"Hello there!"

"Yaaa!" On impusle Jyro fired a beam of light in the direction of the new voice and it was followed by a squeak and bang. "Who are you! Show yourself!"

"That wasn't very nice," the small voice said and a new digimon swam into view. It was a little white thing with short, purple-tipped ears and feet and a red diamond on its head. "I just said hello."

Lavomon frowned at the small digimon. This thing couldn't have possibly been the one from before. She picked up her dirk from the water and began walking again, this time cautiously in case another, darker digimon appeared. The new digimon swam next to her with a huge smile on its face.

"My name's Calumon! Wanna play a game?"

"No. Buzz off."

"Please?" Calumon persisted.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeaaaassee?"

Jyro gritted her teeth in annoyance. "No! My gosh, stop following me, will yah?"

"Oh, okay," The digimon's ears shrank and he dropped behind. It was a few seconds until-

"So what's your name?"

"Listen! I told you to stop following me!"

Calumon looked up at Lavomon with his big green eyes. "I'm not following you. I just happen to be going in the same direction."

'Stupid smart-aleck.'

"What's your name? What's your name?" The digimon asked again.

"Fine. It's Lavomon. Now will you go?"

Calumon frowned. "Lavomon. That's an odd name. Shouldn't you have a second name? The other humans I knew did."

"What? How do you know that I'm a human?" Jyro asked.

"Well, isn't it obvious? You're a legendary warrior with the spirit of Light. Drasheimon told me aaaall about you."

She was astounded at this news. "You work for that witch?"

"Yep! I'm a guard for the entrance of Antlantiedor! Usually other digimon run away at one talking about being annoyed our of their minds or something, which I don't understand, but you haven't yet!"

'I bet,' she thought. "If you've been here have you seen any other digimon or, um, heard someone talking?"

"Let's see..." Calumon closed his eyes and then opened them grinning. "Yeah, I did! See, there was this Inuwadarmon with a girl on his back and he went that way saying that I shouldn't let anyone follow him."

Jyro's heart sank. "That's it?"

"Uh-huh! Except for you. And you kept on yelling 'Hikari'. Is that your name?" Calumon had climbed onto her shoulder by now and was hopping up and down.

"No. If you really want to know-" The warrior of Light looked around to make sure no one else was listening. "It's Jyro Minamoto. 'kay?"

"Minamoto..."

"What?"

The little digimon sat down on her shoulder for better balance. "Your name sounds so familier."

Jyro cocked an eyebrow at him. Familier?

"Wanna play a game?"

"Oh boy."

* * *

At the same time in the forest, not that far from where Jyro and Calumon were, was Kai, Danny, and another strange digimon that they had managed to stumble upon, sort of. Kai had woken up in the middle of a forest and found that Danny had a broken leg. He kept on calling for help and almost at once another digimon found them but far from helping them he didn't want anything to do with the humans. 

Kai, at the minute, was pleading with the digimon to help heal Danny who was sitting on the ground holding his leg and looking like he was about to hurl.

"Come on! Please! If you don't help him he'll... I dunno, really hurt his leg worse!" The warrior of Thunder said.

The Magimon that they had found, a wizard like digimon that was short and wearing clothes decorated with moons, a cape, and a wide-brimmed wizards hat, folded his arms and turned around. "Nope. I don't want to waste my magic on humans."

"Please! We'll do anything!"

This got the digimon's attention. "Anything?"

"Yes," Kai repeated, his temper running short. "An-y-thing."

"Alright then," The wizard faced Kai, thinking hard. "You must... go away and never come back. So long."

"No way! That's not fair!" Kai shouted.

"Sorry. Find yourselves some other Magimon." With that the magician began to walk of leaving Kai and Danny.

"But-but-but-" He sputtered. "Oh, fine then. Sorry Danny."

"That's... okay," Danny winced. "We'll just find another Magimon."

"This sucks big time," Kai said. "We can't find Ginta, Saisho, Jyro, or Dego and now one of the two remaining Legendary Warriors has a broken leg."

"Legendary Warriors?" Magimon walked back to them quickly and spoke in a hushed tone. "You two are Legendary Warriors?"

"Um, yes?" The guy answered, wondering why Magimon was all of a sudden so interested in that.

The magician looked around and then motioned him to kneel down to form a tight circle. "The Legendary Warriors vanished at the end of the Yillltahg War."

"Yillltahg?" Kai asked

"The war of the Angels and the Dark Master," Magimon said. "Now it is said that the Legendary warriors hid their spirits with other digimon and now hide in some area of the Digital World where the Dark Master cannot find them." He glanced backwards as if the very trees surrounding them were eavesdropping on their conversation. "How could you humans have the spirits?"

Danny and Kai looked at each other and then back to Magimon. "We don't know. Suriusmon said-"

"You've spoken to Suriusmon?" Magimon leaned forward. "She's been missing for more than a week."

"How would you know about her? She was back at Flaming Central?" This was all too confusing for both boys at the moment.

"I am one of the Angel's spies to find information about the Dark Master." The digimon quickly showed them both a piece of cloth hidden on the underside of his hat that had a white star on it.

Angels? "Are the Angels Lady Ange-"

"Yes, but enough of that," Magimon interupted, pulling a pouch from one of the inside pockets of his robes. Opening it, he took some dust from the inside and sprinkled it over Danny's leg, speaking in some language. "_Otka nas vhi umkrokna. Otka nas vhi umkrokna. Ilshna_."

The dust sunk in Danny's skin and he winced as the spell took effect. A pale blue light traveled from his heel to his knee and then his leg seemed to knock back into place, his face taking on a better shade. "Wow. Thank you."

"That's alright," he said and put away the bag. "I didn't think you two humans would have the spirits but that's what happened last time I guess. I don't really remember it but-"

"Wait," said Danny. "Last time? "

Magimon stood back up. "Come on. We have to find the rest of the humans," he said quickly, changing the subject.

"Nuh-uh," Kai growled."First you mention something about this humans-get-legendary-warrior-spirits thing that happend before."

"It's nothin-"

"And then Suriusmon said there was this 'Frontier' thing," Danny continued.

"Well, yes, but-"

"What really happend before we came here?" the warrior of Thunder asked. "Who were the other humans?"

The digimon muttered some random things in his language again (probably not very nice words) while kicking the dirt. "_Nashga-nto_! It's not important! Really! I just-"

"Magimon, please?" Danny asked.

"Oh- _mi Niflheim Nashga-nto yuin!_" Magimon cursed loudly and then switched back to the normal language. "Fine, but later. Now we must-" He spun around when a twig snapped. "Quiet!"

"We know tha-" Kai said and then was silenced by a fierce glare from the wizard digimon.

A dark shadow was moving, more like stumbling, among the trees and came to rest at one. It sat down with a thump and sort of leaned over. The last rays of the dying sun cast one beam towards the shadow, lighting up an ashen face lined by brown steaked hair, a singed green hat, and cracked goggles.

"Ginta?"

* * *

coughkouichicough: FINALLY! IT'S DONE! And now I must worry and go crazy all over again for the next chappie. Oh well, it's fun. 

**by the way:**

_Otka nas vhi umkrokna. Otka nas vhi umkrokna. Ilshna. : _That is the equivalent of 'Limb that is broken. Limb that is broken. Heal.

_mi Niflheim Nashga-nto yuin_: Dang it all to Niflheim. I've found that several Mangas and things like that have some Norse mythology in them like 'Oh My Goddess' has Urd and Skuld and they are these two peoplethat are Norns and they decide the fate of man. Yggdrasill is a tree in the Norse myths that linked and sheltered all the worlds. There's also this manga called Ragnarok and that is this big apocalyptic battle where everyone dies (even the gods) except for a few and humans later rule all... I think. I just wanted to include some Norse mythology in this. Niflheim is basicially this place that is either a world that follows Hel (you know, heck) where you die again or it is the same place as Hel, Realm of the Dead. So Magimon is saying 'Dang it all to Heck.' I'm a big geek that likes mythology. The End.

_Nashga-nto:_ Dang it.

ckc: That's enough for now, I guess. (starts singing along to 'The Biggest Dreamer')

Big and Bigger, Biggest Dreame-

Ginta: Ack! SSSS! NOOO! It Burns! It Freezes! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (runs around like a chicken with its head cut off)

Kouru: NOOOOOOOOOOO! This is worse than the FURBEES!

ckc: That's... pretty bad. You'll know once I do the bloopers. I knew I sucked at singing... oh well. Make sure you stop and read my sister's fanfic 'The Alarm Clock of Doom' It's awesome kul! Zjugri!


	11. Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Frontier. Or (I forgot all about this, Gomen) Calumon

coughkouichicough: Chappie. Eleven. Oh. My. GOSH! MUUUUSSSKKKAAAA! Ican'tbelievethisandit'ssoumbelievablethatIamatchappieelevenandthatmeansI've-(dies of a heart attack and keels over)

Ginta: Is she dead?

Saisho: I don't know. Go poke her.

Ginta: I ain't poking her. You go poke her.

Saisho No way. Kai, go see if she's still alive.

Kai: Nu-uh. Make Danny do it.

Danny: Nope. She's too scary.

Ginta: Well I still ain't doin it. Do you think she's really even alive anymore.

Saisho: Not sure.

Kai: She could be.

Danny: I hope she is.

Jyro: Don't know, don't care.

Kouru: I'll do it. (kicks her with foot- okay, more like taps with his toe because he's still tied up to her dresser) Nope. She-

ckc: KIWIBIRDS ARE TAKING OVER THE WORLD! (is still unconscious)

All: eep!

Kouru: (taps her again)

ckc: AND I SHALL RULE WITH THEM! -snore-

Ginta: That's sweet. Let me try. (giggling, he runs up and tags her)

ckc: KOURU ISH YUMMY AND HESH ALL MINE!

All: ooooo... kay...

Kouru: O.o Ginta... don't poke her again...

Ginta: o.o 'kay...

ckc: NOO! ALL MINE! HESH MY KOURU AND NONE SHALL TAKE HIM!

Danny: I'm scarred for the rest of my life.

Kouru: me... too...

* * *

REVIEWS: I only have one 'cus I put two chappies up in one day.

warriorseadramon: My Tomorrow ish awesome kul! I dunno but I love it. And Fire! is pertty sweet too! Thanks for the great review!

* * *

Ginta: Well, um... after all that ckc still isn't awake so I guess I have to start the chapte-

ckc: (wakes up) Heck no you ain't doing the chappie starter!

Saisho: She's awake!

Everyone 'cept Kouru 'cus he's still traumatized: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

ckc: Um... okay. (sees Kouru who twitches) ooooh, did I start yelling again?

Everyone 'cept yum- cough- Kouru: Yes!

ckc: oops hehe. Sorry. before I start the chappie just few things

1) The Calumon is THE Calumon from Tamers. I don't know what happened to him in the Tamers thing so I just made up that he returned to the Digital World and they were all happy. -snerk-

2) For the Ragnarok thing I messed up. ALL the gods died except for one or two and humans did not rule all. They just lived there but there were no more elves, I think.

3) Watch out in this chappie 'cus it's rather gory at the endish middlish area. So, if you are young or old, smart or dull, tall or short, stronghearted or have the stomache of a queazy newborn, and if you do not wish to be scarred for the rest of your life (if you haven't been already) Please read no further than what you stomache can take or just do not read this chappie and I will summarize it for you.

4) No, I do not yell about my yumm- cough- about stuff like that when I'm asleep but I do talk in my sleep. It's rather embarrassing because everybody hears it and I can't stop myself.

ckc: Alrighty now! Let's begin!

* * *

Digimon Legends: Second Generation

Chapter Eleven: Rescue

Upon reaching the end of the cave, and after telling Calumon a hundred times that she did not want to play a game and would never, Jyro found not a normal solid rock wall but a door. It had golden sides, emblazed with odd writing across the top, and bedecked with jewels in the form of different animals or things; sapphire dolphins, starfishes from tiny rubys, even some amethysts in the shape of unknown creatures. The door was massive, towering over Lavomon's wolf ears and even Calumon's purple-tipped ones. The only problem was there was no doorknob to be seen.

"Right," Jyro whispered. She held out her hand and the star lit up again through her glove. "Wolf's Star!" The blast echoed around the whole cave, drawing farther and farther away each second, but the door remained, standing tall and resolute in front of the warrior of Light.

"Well _that_ worked."

Calumon, who had covered his ears and ducked, popped his head back up. "No it didn't. It's still there!"

Lavomon rolled her eyes underneath her bandana and backed up a few paces in the now ankle deep water. It had sunk each passing minute she had been in the cave. A few seconds, and then she ran straight at the door hitting its jeweled face with her shoulder with a dull 'thump'.

"Hey! That'll work," Calumon squeaked from his perch, excited. "Do it again!"

The tall warrior backed up again rubbing her bruised shoulder. "Don't tell me what to do," She answered, really irritated at the small digimon, and then ran at the door again. 'Thump!'

"Come on! One more time!"

"Shut it please!" Thump!

"Agai- eep!" Calumon ducked back behind Jyro's shoulder as she raised her dirk. "'Kay. I'm quiet now."

The knife, however, did not plunge into the Digimon's annoying little mouth that never stopped moving (though she wished it did) but it sank into the door, and stopped halfway through.

"Dangit!" Lavomon cursed and threw herself against the single object blocking her way.

"You should try the password! That always works for me," The purple-eared digimon suggested.

"Pass. Word?" Jyro growled between gritted teeth.

"Oh yes," Calumon said. "Drasheimon has a password for the door and that's the ony way to open it. Other digimon have tried blasting it or cutting it or even-"

"What's the frickin' password?" She snapped. It was one in the morning, she had been pestered by both Ginta and Saisho, there was a voice that only she heard; She was NOT in a good mood

Calumon's ears shrank. "Mizu," he answered meekly.

With that the door slowly rose up, the bright jewels that disappearing into the rock and beyond it was an even greater sight, though Jyro payed no attention to its beauty.

An underwater castle dimly lit by glowing stones was maybe fourty feet away. Twisting spires hewn from a bright blueish rock spiraled upwards, towards a full moon that shone through the lake. The tallest of the towers had glowing stones, each a different color, inlaid on the ridges of the spiral and its pointed top reached all the way through the water and appeared over it's surface. There was no heavily jeweled gate this time, but several long, trailing silk curtains over a gaping hole that waved and rolled from the wind that seemed to come from the inside of Antlantiedor. All this was connected to the cave by a tunnel through the water shaped like a tube. How the whole lake didn't come crashing down was a mystery for there were no walls to hold out the water.

Hesitantly Lavomon stepped out on the smooth water floor, just waiting to sink through, and, amazingly, it held. "Right, before I get started, where's the room for all the captives?" She asked Calumo.

"It's in the castle!" He answered brightly, apparently not remembering that being so hyper would only get his new 'friend' angry again.

"... _where_ in the castle?"

"Oh,um... somewhere? in a... certain area I think,"

"Alright Calumon," Jyro said and turned back to the cave. "Just... go back to where ever you were guarding, okay?"

"But I'll be all alone!" Calumon protested.

"Your point?" She had always been alone, every day, all day, well, basicially, and it never bothered her. What was the little guy so worked up about?

Calumon's purple-tipped ears shrank to the minimum and he made big, green Bambi eyes at her. "Can't I stay?"

"No. I like. To be. Alone. Just... go."

"But... oh, okay," The little digimon said, slowly jumped from her shoulder, and toddled back into the darkness of the cave. "Your no fun."

Once Calumon disappeared from the silver light of Lavomon's dirk she breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally, now for Blondie," she said and sheathed her dirk. The moon and stones gave enough light for her to make it through the doorway and into the main chamber, which was a huge room with a multicolored floor and portaits of, guess who, Drasheimon all over the walls. There were a few hallways branching off of the room, and each of them were blocked by a pentagon shaped door except for one. Jyro began to walk down this one and then stopped when she heard a voice she recognized coming from down the hall. It was the Inuwadarmon from before. She hurredly opened a door to the right and closed it, hoping that the digimon had not seen or heard her, and leaned against the doorframe to listen in on his conversation with another digimon.

"Are you sure she's not back yet?"

A whiny-like snort answered him and there was the sound of hooves treading on the hard marble floor. "Of course not. Queen Drasheimon is off at the Dark Master's castle."

"Good. Good."

There was a brief pause as the two drew nearer to where Jyro was hiding. "I still can't believe you got the wrong human!"

"Quiet! You don't want the whole of Antlantiedor to know!"

"Of course not," The second digimon said, mockingly. "Who would be able to tell the difference from a defenseless girl and the warrior of Light."

"Enough!"

Another brief pause. "I just... do not wish to displease our great queen. She has been so wonderful and forgiving."

"Indeed. Even though we cannot find her Beast Spirit yet she still welcomes us back to her home."

'Beast Spirit?" Jyro mouthed. What was that? The two digimon seemed to be standing right outside the door.

"Inuwadarmon? Do you... sense something?"

"No- wait. Yes. Something is... standing behind that door! They've been listening to us!"

Jyro stepped back. 'Dangit! Dangit! Dangit! How could they sense me?' She drew both daggers and then the door burst inward, all the lights coming to life in an instant.

"There she is!" Cried the Inuwadarmon. "That's the warrior of Light!"

"This will be an easy catch," A centaur digimon with greenish skin and long, red hair said. "And how wonderful you look tonight!" He called, meaning Lavomon. "How 'bout you just come over here instead of fighting and we can-" He never finished his sentence as a dirk appeared right in his chest.

The Inuwadarmon growled and charged at her, released an attack at the same time, which she dodged also firing at the same time. Loud voices began to come from down the hall, other digimon that had awakened from the noise. Wanting to finish her fight soon, Jyro quickly managed to decapitate her attacker and ran out the door. There were bangings and shouts coming from the last room at the end of the hall. That was probably Saisho.

"Let me out of here! You have no right to keep me in this place! I want out!" Yep. That was her alright.

"Hold on a 'sec!" Lavomon shouted. There were clicks, bangs, and yells coming from along the chamber. More digimon were coming up to greet her. "Get away from the door!" Just as she was about to fire another voice joined in the frenzy, this one close to her foot.

"Hello again!"

"Ya!" Her beam of Light misfired and took most of the door off and part of the wall. "WHAT THE _HECK_ ARE _YOU DOING HERE_!

Calumon smiled up at her. "I wanted to see if you needed any help and I think you do," he said and pointed to the dozen or so assorted digimon that were coming towards her.

If only looks could kill...

Saisho ran out of the smoking hole, shouting at the same time. "Oh Ginta! I knew you'd come for me! I-" She stopped short when she saw it was not her wonderful Gogglehead but Lavomon. "oh, it's yo-"

"Grab the stuffed baka and let's get outa here!" Lavomon ordered and began to run down the hall, not caring whether Blondie followed or not. A few digimon were ahead and she killed them with a few slashes of her knives and ran on.

"But all those digimon!" Saisho complained from behind her and picked up Calumon, running as fast as she could after the warrior of Light. "How're we gon-"

"Don't ask! Just run!" Holding out her right arm again, Jyro willed every ounce of Light inside of her to be used in this attack. It was a 'Life or Death' situation; if it used the last of her strength, so be it."YORU NO HIKARI!" A beam of Light, so brilliant that it rivaled that of the sun, shot forth in the shape of a spinning eight-pointed star, cutting through the ranks of digimon that were even beyond the passage. Those not killed were blinded and covered their eyes, moaning in agony.

Saisho stared at the digimon they passed. Many were kneeling, howling for the hurt inflicted upon their eyesight. Others were slain, body parts having been cut off and blood pooling around them. It was sickening, watching those that were not even dead yet yelling for help that would not come. The digimon she was carrying had buried its head in her shirt before Jyro had even... killed all of them. Had it known she would do this? Saisho did not even notice walking across the watery tunnel and into the pitch black cave.

* * *

After what seemed not even five minutes the three reached the mouth of the cave. The water had receeded so that even Saisho could walk across it without getting her shirt wet. They ran on and finally stopped in the middle of the forest.

"You killed them," Saisho whispered as Jyro devolved and sat down against a tree, panting. She didn't say anything. "How could you do that?" She said, raising her voice. "They weren't all attacking us. You could've left some of them alive."

There was no answer again and Saisho's temper rose. "Hel-lo! I'm talking to you!" Not one word to acknowledge her presence.

That made her _really_ mad. "You selfish little jerk! Do you have any manners at all? What's the point of even coming here if you won't talk to any of us! What was the point of saving me if you act like this! It'll be like walking around with a stupid idiot brick wal-"

"Well, thanks, but I think that's enough gratitude for one day," Jyro remarked and silently walked off.

"Don't you walk away!" Saisho screamed at the black haired girl but it had no affect on her. She kept on yelling anyway. "YOU JERK! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE EVEN A LEGENDARY WARRIOR! AND OF _LIGHT_ OF ALL THINGS! GINTA WAS RIGHT! YOU SHOULD HAVE DARKNESS AS YOUR SPIRIT!"

"See ya'!" The retreating girl called back.

"SEE YOU! I'LL 'SEE YO- Aa-mmph," She was silenced by someone grabbing her and covering her mouth.

"Do not worry," the person whispered. "I'm not an enemy. The other legendary warriors are with me."

* * *

ckc: This was a fuuuuuuun chappie! Lots of icky stuff. You'll find out about why the centaur digimon and Inuwadarmon could sense Jyro later. mwahahahahhaa... I can't wait for the next chappie! good stuff coming! 


	12. War For the World

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Frontier or anything like that.

coughkouichicough: okay, I'm on a roll here. I did two chappies just 'cus I wrote them out and now I'm writing this one. That is sweet! This chappie has alot of information, so, prepare yourselves.

Ginta: That last chapter was rather... bloody. Awesome... but bloody. You know, I think it's your mission in life to disturb us all 'cus so far Danny, Kouru, and Saisho are down.

ckc: Nu-uh. They can't be-

Danny, Kouru, and Saisho: **O.o **

Kouru: -twitch- -twitchtwitch-

ckc: oookay. Maybe they are down. oh well, ON with the reviews!

* * *

REVIEWS: 

Kouji's Only Girl: Yay! You're back! This WILL be--------. heheh. This chappie starts with different people's though... sorry! And don't worry, I shall update sooner!  
Ginta: yeah, right.  
ckc: SHUT UP! This chappie is longer though! YAY! I'm trying... It might not be workin, but I try.

Catwarrior:Ginta was... not there. oops, oh well. Who cares about him anyway?  
Ginta: Hey!  
ckc: did I just say that out loud? -giggle- You'll see what happened to everyone's parent in this chappie. (hooray!) And the person that snuck up on Saisho wasdklhafkldhfaijdshfdlsjk. -gigglegiggle- Of course I answer questions! I just answer them in my own annoying way!

HorseAnimeFreak:JYNTA ROX MY KIWIBIRDS! Thanks for liking it! mwahahahaha! I'm tryingto update faster!And I'm not going camping as much this summer 'cus my dad's gone alot. GO JYNTA! (does that hint at anything? hmmmm...)

SalimaLiAkiyama: Thanks for using him!D It's so kul that you fight over him but I'm sorry to say neither of you will get him... FOR HE ISH MY YUMMY KOURU! AAALLLLL MIIIIIINNNEEE!eh... cough

Midnight Silverwings: I loveto make fun of her! bwaahhahhahaaha!Do you know what happens to Calumon in the end of Tamers? I have no idea whatsoever. -teehee- Thanks for reviewing!

Wouldn't you like to knowXD: Allright! People like Kouru! More Kouru torturing is onze' way!

BlueSakuramon: Other legendary warriors?When'd I say that 'cus I can't remember. Myfamily has short term memoryloss problems... not really, but we pretty much do. CalumonIS so cute! "You're gonna have to open your mouths alot wider if you want to swallow each other!" I don't know, I saw this episode where he said something to these two people snogging each other. That's not whathe says exactlybut it still makes me laugh so hard!

Dark Dreamer 117: Thank you! I just love kiwibirds. Have you seen the white ones! They are so adorable!

RebelHanyouofDarkness: Thanks! Updating right now!

warriorseadramon: YES! You get a cyber kiwibird! Mizu is water and Kari is Hikari from season one! kiwibirds EVERYWHERE!

GemmaniGirl: Calumon is so CUTE! Do YOU know what happens to him? I haven't seen much Tamers stuff and I can't find it online.

Abbs04: Yaoi means slash. or, well, you know, guy on guy. It's so ICKY!

digifan: Beast spirits... they'll find them... soonish. heheh!

* * *

ckc: Guess what? THIS CHAPPIE HAS THE FRONTIER PEOPLES! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY! 

Takky: Oh yeah! It is ALL about ME now! Mwahahahahhahahahahh-

ckc: And you wonder where Ginta gets it.

Takky: Well... GRAA! I FLAME YOU WITH MY MIGHTY FLAME OF THE ALLPOWERFULL FLAMING POWERS THAT HAVE FLAME!

ckc: that's... nice... Let's start up the chappie 'cus I have nothing to talk about... okay, I do but it's just this nonsense about this book (or books) that I want to write and it has this character and he's so kul and he lived in this place way in the north and west of Khellandor and he _use to_ be there but then something happened when he was, let's see, sixteen and then something else happened and really kul stuff took place so he stayed in this place (not the cold place) and then there are these other people and -rants on for a while-...

waitwaitwait! Just ooooonnneee moooorrreee liiiiiiiiiiiiiittle note...

**SATOSHI HIWATARI IS SOOOOOO YUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! OOOOHHHH MMMYYY GOOOOOOSSSHHHH!**

the end

... here's another little thing. I'm gonna use some attack names in the dub form. I don't know the Japanese attacks 'cus some are in German... if that makes sense... um, yeah, that's about it... why are you still here?... go away... um, go!... NOOOOOO! MY YUMMY KOURU AND SATOSHI! NOW **GO! READ! ARM YOURSELVES WITH KNOWLEDGE!**

Chappie Twelve: War For The World

The bright morning sunlight cast rays of yellow light through the thin branches and brambles of the trees surrounding Seraphimon's Castle. One fell upon two people sleeping on a flat place in the white stairs, a man with auborn hair and a woman with long blonde hair, and the first stirred and sat up.

"Man, that hurt," Takuya groaned, rubbing his back. He and Izumi had fallen asleep while searching for the rest of the gang and the place they had chosen to rest hadn't been the most comfortable. "Hey 'Zumi," he said and shook the girl next to him. She also groaned and sat up slowly. "We better go... look... for..."

"What is- Oh my..." Izumi gasped beside him, also staring at what surrounded them.

What the two had not seen last night was now perfectly and horribly apparent. The trees that had once been lush and green and full of life were now twisted and charred stumps, strewn everywhere along and on the blackened stairs. It looked like a fire had ravaged the place but there was no ash or even the hint of smoke.

Takuya reached out to one of the brown leaves but it disintegrated into dust in his hand. "What, what could've done this?"

"Takuya!"

"Izumi!"

The two adults turned to face back down the stairs and found that the rest of the Frontier gang were running up to them.

"Guys!" Izumi called. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Junpei said once they all caught up. "We're fine. But this place... isn't it, just, I don't know what to say." He mumbled, looking at the destruction around them.

"What the heck could've caused all this?" Takky said.

"Not what. Who," Kouichi answered quietly.

"'Who'?"

"The person did it used the power of Darkness," he continued. "Can't you feel it?"

"He's right," Kouji agreed and came closer to a burnt shadow of a tree. "It's filling up this place, making it die. I'm not sure how but..." he faded off into silence.

Tomoki spoke up. "Where's it all coming from?" he asked.

Kouichi pointed to where the point of Seraphimon's Castle should have been poking over the tops of the trees. "Right there. That's where the most of the Darkness is and something else too."

"I think I feel it too this time," the goggle head said took off running with the rest of the gang close behind.

"I can't believe it," Tomoki whispered. "It's, it's gone!"

Where Seraphimon's Castle had been was now a flat landscape full of ruins. It was as if the Royal Knights had come back and destroyed it again, but this time leaving the fractal code.

"What happened?" Izumi questioned. "The warriors promised us they would keep the Digital World safe. How could it get like this?"

Takuya shook his head and walked towards the middle of the crater that use to be the castle. This was where that strange feeling had come from. "I don't know. Maybe-woah!" The ground beneath his feet suddenly cracked and caved in, bringing him down with it. He landed maybe twenty feet down in what seemed an underground cave.

"Takuya! Are you alright?" Izumi yelled from above him.

He walked around the cave for a second but it was too dark to see anything. "Yeah, I'm 'ka-" He stopped short when he heard two people talking from somewhere around him.

"Where's he?"

"There! Right there! Let's get him!"

"Get me? What the heck!" Takky exclaimed and ran back underneath the light shining through the hole he had made.

"Howling Lase-"

"Hold it! HOLD IT!"

Takuya listened to the two people's (or digimon's) voices. They sounded so familier but he couldn't quite place it.

A huge digimon stepped closer to him with a mane of blonde hair, red and silver armor, and a strange helmet. "Takuya?"

"Wha-"

"Takuya!" The digimon ran up and, to his complete surprise, embraced him in a bone crushing bear hug. It was Agunimon.

"It's so wonderful to see you again Takuya! It's been so long! Oh my gosh!"

Meanwhile, Takuya was having a rather hard time breathing from the strength of Agunimon. "Agu... ni... mon... can't breath... air. need...aaiiiiirrrr!"

"Hey Flame Head, let him breath for a sec," said the first digimon's voice and Wolfmon came into the light. "And get back. There's more arriving."

Agunimon released his hold and stepped back as two more people crashed through the opening in the cave. Both Kouji and Kouichi did a touble take upon seeing the old legendary warriors.

"W-Wolfmon!" Kouji gasped in surprise.

The tall wolf grinned and folded his arms. "Better watch out or you're gonna get landed on," he said. The two guys quickly moved and Izumi, Tomoki, and Junpei came down, J.P. having a huge branch in his hands. They stopped short when they saw the two legendary digimon.

"Hey, what's going on you guys?" called a female voice from up the passage.

"Was it another false alarm?" asked another voice, this time a very gruff one.

Fairymon, Chakmon, and Blitzmon walked into the large cavern and also stopped short... before running at their human partners full speed, shouting for joy.

"Oh my goodness!" Fairymon exclaimed, hugging Izumi. "I can't believe you're here!"

"Put there man!" said Blitzmon and he put out his armored hand which Junpei went to shake, until he was also embraced by the warrior of Thunder.

Tomoki was kneeling and hugging Chakmon at the same time. "I was so... little back then! But it's so good to see you again!"

"Ditto!"

As the rest of his companions finally rejoined with their long-missed digimon partners, Kouichi looked around in case his own might come around the corner at any minute. But he never came.

"Hey," Kouichi said. "Where's Lowemon?"

The cavern immediantly went silent, the legendary digimon exchanging glances. Agunimon finally got up and motioned for them all to follow him down the passage. Confused, the six humans each got up and followed their partners.

Agunimon led them into a brightly lit cavern, most of the light coming from a fire in the middle of the room. Pictures had been carved into the bare rock walls depicting battles and events from the past, but some had great chunks taken out of them or had become smooth. One imparticular had caught their eyes upon entering. It showed a great battle where many digimon were fighting amongst themselves. Above that scene was eleven digimon were fighting part of a great dragon and three more surrounded them, but it was too damaged to make out the rest. They all sat down facing the carving and Agunimon.

"It all started three years after the defeat of Lucemon," he began. "Someone, I'm not even sure what he is now, showed up in the Digital World, someone named Viraonomon. He told all the Digimon about this new plan he had, a plan that could make everything fair, everything equal and right. He said that the Angels were corrupted-"

"What?" Takuya exclaimed.

"-and that he could put the Digital World back on track. Many of them believed what he said, but we knew what he really was."

"A lying son of a Jackal!" Wolfmon growled.

"Yes, and, I'm sorry to say, the warriors of Water, Earth, Metal, and Wood also believed him."

It was Izumi's turn to interrupt. "No! That can't be! We purified them!"

"If you come clean you can always get dirty again," Agunimon continued. "Viraonomon started planting lies everywhere, and soon almost all of the Digital World was against us, even our fellow warriors."

"Lowemon. Did he-" Kouichi began, but Wolfmon shook his head.

"There was a great battle at the end of all this and it was the Last War, the Yillltahg War. On the last day we decided to hide half of our Murquae spirits with new digimon, so that if Viraonomon were to defeat us he would only have a little more than half of its power and so could not control everything. However, the other warriors, including Lowemon, did not. He was captured and held prisoner by the Dark Master, but we could not rescue him because of the battle surrounding us. The war lasted three days and on the final one... he was killed."

"So, he's gone?" Kouichi asked. "He-he's dead!"

The great warrior nodded sadly. "I'm sorry. We couldn't get to him in time."

"But won't he- isn't he a digi-egg!"

"Viraonomon scanned all his data and he can prevent that from happening," Chakmon said.

Wolfmon leaned against the wall with the carving. "He has the power of Life and Death."

Tomoki frowned. "Life and Death? What's that?"

"It's, well, not very strong, but then again it is for certain things," the Fire digimon explained. "Now back to what I was saying. After that day we went into hiding as did the Angels and anyone loyal to them. The new Dark Master claimed rule over the Digital World, built his fortress, and began to destroy every place where the Angels were. Ophanimon's Castle, the Rose Morning Star-"

"Seraphimon's Palace," Takuya finished, cutting off Agunimon.

"But, the spirits you hid," Kouji said. "Where are they?"

"Not sure, but _they_," said Blitzmon. "are our only hope now."

Agunimon smiled. "We recieved word that one digimon had traveled to the human world and brought back some human teenagers. And _they_ have become the new heroes of our time."

He paused for this to all sink in and it was silent... and then- mass chaos.

"WHAT! You mean _our _children have the spirits?"

"Your wha-"

"How could you do that?

"Who did this! Where are they now?"

"They're probably getting beaten up right now! How. Could. You. DO THAT?

"We didn't k-"

"New heroes! You've put our kids _lives_ in danger!"

"But we didn-"

"Can we reach them? Do you know where they are!"

"This is INSANE! They might be dead!"

"How do you know they can control the spirits!"

"They're all DEAD for all we know!"

"What are we gonna do!"

"um, hello-"

"We've gotta go save them!"

"I know that! But _how_ do you suppose we do _that_ Mr. Wiseguy?"

"SHUT UUUUPP!"

The six humans covered their ears at this ear-splitting shout from Agunimon and quieted down.

"What's all this _'our_ children' thing?"

"Our kids have been missing for two weeks," Takuya said. "There's only one place they could be and that's here."

Izumi began to speak. "Now that you've told us about New warriors, well, it just has to be them. We had the spirits and now they've been passed down in the family to our sons and... my daughter," she finished sadly.

"And mine."

Everybody turned to Kouji who had a shadow of a smile on his face.

"You. The. When have. What the heck! You have a daughter!" Takuya exclaimed. He nodded. "Wha-wha-wha- When did this happen?" He was nearly going ballistic.

"Sixteen years ago," Kouji said.

He smirked and rolled his eyes. "I bet she's just like you," the gogglehead mumbled and before he could say anything else, Agunimon began to speak again.

"Okay, now that we've got that down, are you ready?"

"Ready?"

"I take that as a yes..."

Even before he finished speaking the five digimon began to fade and all that was left of them were five glowing orbs. These shot circled in the air and then finally shot into everyone's D-tectors, except for the silver one which zoomed into Kouji's chest. He bent over double, gasping for air and everyone rushed to his side.

"Hey, you okay buddy?"

"Yeah, I'm perfectly-" he winced again as he stood up straight. "fine."

"Sorry 'bout that!" came Agunimon's voice from Takuya's D-tector in his pocket. "The D-tectors make Evolving easier-"

"And less painful," Kouji said, only it was Wolfmon's voice. "Oh, that's just... weird," he muttered, this time as Kouji.

Fairymon laughed from inside Izumi's purple D-tector. "Since you don't have one Wolfmon will just be inside you for a while."

Takuya shook his head. "I am _not _gonna get use to that."

"For now, we have to go to the Dark Continent to get the spirit of Darkness back," said Chakmon.

"Viraonomon will be there, but we'll have to be carefull," Blitzmon said. "He has spies everywhere, as do the Angels."

"But what about our kids?" Tomoki asked.

"Don't worry. They'll be fine," Wolfmon said and Kouji pointed to the right. "They were rumoured to be up west."

"I'm never, ever, _ever _gonna get use to that," moaned the gogglehead, smiling brightly. "Let's get started then."

* * *

THE END OF THE END OF THE END! SIR! 

ckc: Yep, that's it. Lowemon's dead. Viraonomon's in control. Satoshi is yummy. oops, I did it again.

Ginta: oh, come on! Let's get on to ME now.

ckc: Shut up! You'll be in the next chappie... okay, I'm not sure but I'm pretty sure. okay? okay! Now... REVIEW PLEASE! The Kiwibirds command you to. Listen to the kiwibirds. They say you must review.

readers: we must review

ckc: They say you will read the next chappie

readers: we will read the next chappie

ckc: They say you must read D N Angel just to see Satoshi and that you must squeal whenever he appears

readers: . WHAT?

ckc: eh, nothin'! heheh


	13. The Deep Breath Before the Breeze

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon in general. I can't name any specific seasons 'cus some people just MIGHT be in here.

Ginta: Can I be in the story now PLEASE? (big chibiness eyes)

ckc: oooooohhhhhhhh

Ginta: No one can resist The Eyes.

ckc: eee. must. not. (twitch) give in.

Saisho: She's goin' down man.

Ginta: (goes into FullChibi Kawaiiness mode)PLEASE?

ckc: durn. stupid. MUSKA DANG! OKAY OKAY! YOU CAN BE IN THE CHAPPIE!

Ginta: YES! I win!

ckc: nyah. (sticks tongue out) actually, just as a note for all you readers, he's gonna be in this chappie anyway. I was just putting on the act. Go me.

* * *

culu culu culumon. culu culu culumon. culu culu culumon culu culu culumon culu culu culumon culu culu culumon culu culu culumon culu culu culumon culu culu culumon culu culu culumon culu culu culumon culu culu culumo- 

ckc: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Not the Culumon song! sorry, I do like it but I listened to it over. and over. and over and it got a little annoying but, Still. So. CUUUUUUUUTE! I'm done. This is the most reviews I've ever gotten so DOMO ARIGATOU TO ALL YOU REVIEWERS! KIWIBIRDS FOR AAAALLLLLLLL!

* * *

REVIEWS: 

Wouldn't you like to know XD: Sorry I had to kill off Lowemon. It's got alot to do with the plot. Please don't destroy me. And Kouichi cough wha'd I say? -innocent look-

Mermaid Half-Breed: This chappie won't have action. I had to cut it down. But the next one will! YAY FUN ACTION FIGHTING!

HorseAnimeFreak: I like the Frontier peoples though I can't bend their characters much... actually I could. Warning: Jynta ahead and awkward positions cough

Daughter of Helba: eep! Don't worry about Lowemon though it might take a while... ish. sorry! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! AND NO HURTING KIWIBIRDS! -giggle-

Dark Dreamer 117: sorry, he had to die... bwahahahahahaa! He is so awesome kul! -grins-

Catwarrior: Yep! Sure is weird and it gets weirder! MWAHAHA! oooooo man! The thing with Kouichi is so kul 'cus-

Sakari: wait... I already answered your review.

BlueSakuramon: 'We didn't hope for the best for others because it would be the worst for us.' sorry, in a quoting mood right now.

EbonyWolf: YAY KIWIBIRDS! THEY ROX MY BROWNIES! um, yeah. Just wait. Jyro's past is coming... I don't know when. I guess when it gets here. I sent the invitation in the mail and the mail is usually really slow.

SalimaLiAkiyama: I'M SO SORRY! -waaaaa- But Kouru ish so kul!

GemmaniGirl: he dead he dead he dead. Thanks for the info bout Calumon. The thing with Wolfmon is also vital to the plotline.

Kouji's Only Girl: Kooooooouuuuuujjjjjjjjjjiiiiiiiiiiii! oooo what quiz was it? I love quizilla only my computer is really slow. BLEAH!

sakurafairy: He's takin over an he aint leavin'. Bwaahahhaa! I don't know. I read that part over and I started laughing too for some reason.

warriorseadramon: That's a super kul idea but it doesn't exactly work with the plot. Gomen gomen. And yesh! The kid in the tower castle thingymujjiger ISH kouichi's son.

* * *

ckc: (is underneath a rock) I have to hide now. I killed off Lowemon and all the fans are after me. 

Kouji's Only Girl: Where are you ckc!

GemmaniGirl: Come out, come out wherever you are!

Dark Dreamer 117: We won't hurt you... much.

Daughter of Helba: We're just gonna rip you LIMB from LIMB!

ckc: -whispers- lets begin now

Wouldn't you like to know XD: -hears her- There she is! Let's get her!

ckc: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (starts running as fast as she can -which isn't very fast-)

Kouji's Only Girl: Get back here!

Daughter of Helba: YOU EVIL PERSON! How could you KILL LOWEMON!

ckc: It has to do with the plot line! Don't kill me!

GemmaniGirl: Oh don't worry! We'll try not to!

Wouldn't you like to know XD: Like YEAH we will!

ckc: eep! Zjuuuuuuuuuuuuggggriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-

Kouru: Here's a note before the chappie starts. ckc is very, VERY sorry for the 'Powers of Life and Death' thing. I didn't realize that it sounded like it was from SalimaLiAkiyama's fanfic 'Real Life until after she sent me an e-mail. GOMEN GOMEN! Don't worry, there will be a different name for it though. BACKSTORY! cough did I say anything? -giggle-

* * *

Chapter XIII: The Deep Breath Before the Breeze

"So, have you finally learned your lesson?"

Ginta thought for a second before answering. "Yeah. I think I have." After falling unconscious he had once again found himself sitting in a white landscape. The shadowy figures around him had dispered when the other-world Jyro showed up, but they still lingered off a ways. He was just having a mild conversation with the black haired girl to pass the time.

"You know back in the Digital World?" He asked suddenly. She nodded. "Well, am I... dead? I mean, I've been here for a while now and nothin's happened yet." Jyro smirked and stood up, walking over to him with the blue staff in hand.

"Um, what're you-?" The goggle head was about to ask when she hit him over the head with the stick. "Ow! Hey! What was that for?"

"That hurt, right?"

Rubbing his head, he glared and nodded. "Yeah, so?"

"So you're still alive then."

"You still didn't have to hit me that hard," he grumbled. "Ar-aah!" He gasped when there was a sudden pain in his side. It felt like somebody had stuck a sword in him . "W-what's happening?" Everything began to get fuzzier and fuzzier, the image of the white land and Jyro getting farther away. Hands were pushing him down, stopping him from thrashing out. "Stop it! Stop it!"

"Hold him down! He'll only make the wound worse!"

'Who is that? Get him offa' me!'

"Steady now! This'll only take a second!" The unknown person place a hand on his side, muttering in some language, and he froze. Seconds later the pain lessened and then it was gone.

'Huh?' Ginta opened his eyes to see a wizard digimon bending over him. "WAA! GET OFFA' ME!" He swung his arm in an attempt to shove him off but it never even got three inches off the ground.

"You've got spirit, just like the last one if I was told rightly," the wizard said and he stepped back to reveal Kai, Danny, and Saisho standing around him. He was lying next to a burnt out fire surrounded by trees, one he recognized as the tree he had passed out on because of the dried blood on it.

"What hap-"

"Ginta! Oh my GOSH we were so worried about you!" Saisho squealed and threw her arms around his head. "We found with all this blood on you and Magimon had to heal you a whole bunch of times-"

'Guess he is a friend then.'

"-And you were unconscious all night but now you're awake and we're all together again!" The hyper teen girl leaned back. "So you're okay now, right?"

"I guess." He tried to shrug but winced in the process.

"So, how'd you get this enormous spike in your side?" Magimon asked him, holding up a metallic piece of the chain. It didn't seem to have gotten any blood on it for some reason while half of his shirt was drenched with it.

"Well, Me and Jyro, she's this other warrior person, which I really don't like," Ginta added in an undertone. "Were trying to rescue Saisho from these Inuwadarmon and one ran out of this huge mall type thing so I sent Jyro after her." He glanced at Saisho and asked, "Did she save you or did someone else?"

Saisho frowned. "She saved me all right and killed about a hundred digimon at the same time! ooo that little-"

The goggle head backed away and explained more of his story so that Saisho wouldn't go off. "So I defeated the leftover digimon and then Mirakomon showed up. I think I beat him up pretty bad but he got away and I guess I wandered out here before I passed out." He fiddled with his goggles to make sure they were on right when, quite suddenly, a white and purple face popped in front of his own.

"Hi! My name's Calumon! And you're Ginta Kanbara! Wanna play?"

"Holy Freakin' Fire!" Ginta cursed, skooching backwards. "What's that?"

Saisho beamed. "This is Calumon! Isn't he the cutest digimon ever!"

"So you wanna play a game? Wanna play? Wanna play?"

"Okaaay- wait, no! I mean, not right now. oh, whatever..."

Danny kneeled next to him also. "We're lucky to have Magimon with us. He even fixed my leg."

"Yeah, but only after he found out we were Legendary Warriors," Kai grumbled, but smiled all the same. "You wouldn't believe what's gone on around here. There were other humans here that use to have the spirits and they defeated some big evil guy but now there's this new one that's really evil 'cus he has part of all the spirits and all of the Darkness one."

Ginta blinked, all of this going over his head. "Come again."

The new digimon, Magimon, shook his head. "We'll explain on the way. Now, hop on." He bent down next to Ginta for him to climb on his back.

"Wha- no! I can walk!" Stubbornly, he sat up and then leaning on the tree, he managed to stand on his feet, wobbling precariously. He even took a step, but then fell to his knees. "See? I can do it!"

"And by that rate we'll get a quarter of the way there by nightfall," Calumon squeaked and ran around him.

Magimon smiled at the little digimon's antics. "You haven't recovered yet because you lost so much blood. Get on."

"oh, oh fine." With much grumbling and muttering, Ginta crawled over to the digimon and clambered onto his back for a looooong piggy back ride.

"Wait, where are we going?"

* * *

The afternoon sun blazed down upon the four humans and two digimon between the treetops. They had walked from one forest, through a desert, and then finally into the next. During this trip Magimon and Kai had explained everything to Ginta about the Legendary Warriors until his brain was near to full capacity. 

"Okay, so, there _have_ been humans here before but nobody knows who they were because it was only recorded in a few books?" Ginta asked.

"Yep," Kai said. "I think it's been, what, four times?"

"Five," the magician corrected.

"But you told us about only four groups of people!" Saisho retaliated. Calumon nodded also from her shoulders.

"Yes, but there was a fifth time, even before all of them came here," Magimon explained. "It was when the Digital World was first getting started. They helped to defeat some Ryoonmon and settle the world but one of the humans died in the process. I think it was from some overload of power or maybe the dragon destroyed him. Anyway, I'm not sure what happened to all of them, but the Angels probably do."

Calumon nodded and his ears grew big. "Of course they know. And Angemon's papa does too probly'!"

"Papa? oh, never mind. We're going to see them, right?"

"No." The wide brimmed hat was pulled even lower over his eyes. "First, we'll head to Akikaze Village. The spirit of Wind was said to be there. We're pretty close, about three minutes away."

The blonde jumped up and down in joy. "You mean I'll get my spirit?"

"Maybe, I'm not certain though. The other warriors might have already picked it up."

"Don't say that!" She said. "Of course I'll get my spirit!"

"Alright, alright. Afterwards we'll find that warrior of Light-" Saisho growled at the mention of Jyro."-And then on to the Angels."

* * *

Forward about three minutes walking or so Jyro was making her way through Akikaze Village without much luck. The town was made up of a huge tree that had fallen and houses and shops were made into the enormous branches. Every single street was so crowded with Digimon of different types that you could barely walk a foot without someone running you over or being shoved down the wrong way. 

Instead of trying to make her way through the streets of utter chaos, Jyro was sitting on top of a branch enjoying a light breeze and trying to figure a way out of the town. Through the thick wood, which was actually a roof to a bar, you could hear drunken shouts and sometimes loud songs bursting out of nowhere.

"Hey! You wiz da banadanda!"

Jyro looked down to see a pack of tall, fairy-like digimon, Takimon, waving to her, one wobbling a little and winking. She turned away in disgust. They were obviously drunk.

"Ain' you da warrer of Light? We been lookin' fa' you!"

"Why don'tcha coma' down here an' talka' wiz us'n?"

"We peromize to be nize!" A burst of laughter followed this from all of them and that was enough for her. She jumped down on the opposite side and started to walk away on the edges of the street.

There was the flutter of wings and the one that had winked landed in front of her. "Don'ta be like zat! We be nize to you." More landed around her, blocking her way out. "Come on," The leader said. "Justa' come wiz us'n an'-"

"Get out of my way," Jyro snarled.

"ooo, no' nice at all," one with bright red hair chuckled and nudged his companion. "Dis' un'll be fun."

The leader with short blonde hair bent down to her level, hands behind his back. "Pleaze. Be a good girl now an'a come wiz us'n." Quickly, Jyro punched him in the face and then nocked him off his feet before taking off through the crowds.

"Don't justa' stan' there you ijits!" The lead Takimon growled, standing up and trying to stop a bloody nose. "Aftar tha' girl! I get da mastar now!"

* * *

"So this is it," Saisho said in awe of the tree-made town. 

Magimon grinned. "Yes. This is the beautiful Akikaze Village."

"... so, now what?"

Saisho rolled her eyes at Ginta's remark. "Well, duh! We go find my spirit!"

"okay, okay," Ginta mumbled. He had just started walking on his own again and was standing in the middle of the street. Already three people had tripped him up in their rush to go from one area to another. "I wonder-" A fairy digimon suddenly wizzed by him, almost nocking him down, and flew off another street.

Angrily, Ginta stood up again and started yelling. "Alright! Next person to run me down gets a fist in their jaw!" It wasn't even a second later than someone crashed right into him, nocking them both off their feet. Luckily, he landed on top of the person but the impact still hurt him enough to forget about punching the living daylights out of the person. He opened his eyes to see that the person below him was none other than Jyro. A few seconds later and she realized who she had run into also.

"JERK! Get offa' me!"

A fist connected with his head and he was sent rolling off quicker than anything. Jyro got up panting, a slight blush showing on her face. The goggle head also stood up, his entire face bright red.

"Well," Ginta tried to think of some comeback. "You should watch where you're goin'!"

"You shouldn't be standin' in the middle of the road!"

"I've got every right to stand where I want! You should've seen me!"

"I guess it _isn't_ that hard to see your big fat head and those idiotic goggles!"

"You-you-" he sputtered. "You've got that _stupid_ Bandana that you wear all the time!"

"Gogglehead!"

"Idiot!"

"Jerk!"

"Woah woah woah! Hold it dar' girl!"

Ginta's and Jyro's argument was suddenly (and luckily, depending on your point of view) interrupted by a Takimon yelling and flying towards them.

"Crud!" Once again, Jyro began to run down the road, taking out her D-tector at the same time. "Spirit Evolution!"

Magimon had to blink twice before realizing that a warrior had just passed before him and digivolved. "Wait, that's- Come on!" He shouted and ran after the now fighting Lavomon surrounded by Takimon. The four teenagers followed, three of them very confused and the last boiling mad.

"Coma' girl! Coma wid us'n an you don't get hurt!" The lead Takimon shouted before getting cut down by Lavomon's dirk. More of the same digimon appeared around her howling in anger and came closer, each of them making long bronze staff appear out of nowhere. The crowds had backed off, returning to the safety of the hollowed out tree.

Three Takimon charged her at once, twirling their staffs dangerously. Blocking one, Jyro caught his other arm and brought her knee up into his gut. He fell and another took his place, his staff glowing a deep brown.

"Timber Shin-"

"Ice Blaze!" Velldomon jumped into the fray, freezing the attacking digimon in its tracks with crystals that came from his fingertips. At once he began to freeze and wack any Takimon close by with his huge tail.

"What the heck!" Lavomon shouted as both Ardomon and Tetakumon ran in, taking down a few opponents themselves. "This is my fight!"

"Sorry," Ardomon said, burning a digimon in front of him to a crisp. "We're already involved. Pyro Storm!" Flaming darts shot out of his hands and caught two Takimon on fire, both of them flying off to get rid of the flames. Even in his weakened state he could fight.

Nearby, Saisho, Calumon, and Magimon watched the battle until the last three Takimon, who glanced at each other before flying off into the sky.

"That went well," Tetakumon said, smiling beneath his mask. "Now-"

"Very good."

Their attention was drawn from Kai to a digimon standing on top of a roof, clapping slowly. "That was wonderful, my Legendary warriors."

Calumon buried his head once again in Saisho's shirt while Magimon stiffened, glaring at him. "Levardymon."

* * *

ckc: That's it for now. Sorry. I typed more but I put it in the next chappie which will come out, hopefully, tomorrow and if not... it will take a while 'cus I'm going away for a few days then to camping then to harry potter party then to girl's camp then to- okay that's enough. I'm gonna give all y'all a clue to future chappies'kay?

Here it is:

YosureiK.

And that's it. Next chappie look forward to a sneak preview again. Please review 'cus reviews make me feel SPECIAL! Zjugri! (for all of you who don't know what Zjugri means it can be translatedfrom Zjado to 'Farewell' or 'goodbye'. What is Zjado? The language of the Kiymm. They don't have a written one and it- sorry. I'll just go on rambling about made up people. Zjugri!)


	14. Kaze no Hime

Disclaimer: No ownidge of Digimon have I. ownidge ish my word though.

Ginta: Hi budDEES! I'm doing the opener today 'cus, um... well... (looks over to a -not going into gruesome details- a big puddle of green jello) uhhh that.

Dark Dreamer 117: -smiles broadly- YEP! Isn't it great!

RebelHanyouofDarkness: She deserved it, killing Lowemon. How dare she!

Werecat Rei: And if she doesn't get Lowemon back, well, let's just say there won't be much left to bury.

Green Jello: -wobbles and shivers-

GemmaniGirl: Don't you think you guys were a little hard on her? I mean, it _was_ vital to the story.

everyone: ...

Wouldn't you like to know XD: ... you're joking, right?

Ginta: oooooookay now. There will be a fight scene in here. YAY! oh and just a **_WARNING_** for everyone (rabidfans). LOWEMON TORTURE SCENE AHEAD! MWAHAHAHHAA!

Rabid Fans: WHAT? CKC! MUST KILL!

Green Jello: -shivers and oozes away-

Ginta: And here's more about the clue from last chappie. ckc left a note about it before she got smushed by rabi-

Green Jello: -oozes by, wobbles again and looks... menacing?-

Ginta: I mean, before she got turned into green jello. sorry, gotta keep it PG-13 or T or whatever. Here it is!

* * *

HINT THAT ISH IMPORTANT: Okay, I don't know if anybody got the hint from last chappie. Yosurei K. Here's a bit more of **_HER_** -cough- name.

Yosurei K----a

There are four letters missing from her name. It kinda got messed up on the last chappie. VERY IMPORTANT PERSON! If anybody guesses in their review and gets it right (or sorta right) they will get a super kul ultimately rare chocolate kiwibird sculpture! YAY!

Kouru: -coughhackityhackchokegasp- sorry, sorry. Got something stuck in my throat.

Ginta: Man, that was a pretty dang big coug- I mean hint- I mean, oops. May I cough ckc?

Green Jello: -still oozing but has lost rabid fans- -sits there before squishing up and down-

Ginta: YES! okay, cough. oooo that's so FUN! -squeals like a little girl- uhhh, yeah. Review time!

REVIEWS! ... ckc: oh wait, I can't put reviews on my chappie anymore. -sob- -sob-

* * *

Ginta: Just as a last minute thing that has no real relation with the storyline, the official song for DL:SG has changed from 'Kaze' to 'Miracle Maker' by Wada Kouji and AiM. ckc included this with the note about the hint. Very odd.

* * *

"You cannot take it from me nor can you kill me! My will cannot be broken!" A man roared from against a stone dungeon wall. Unbreakable rusting chains held him there, though he strained against them so that the cold metal bit into his skin, blood running down his wrists. He was ragged and gaunt, a grime and blood caked shirt and pants covered his thin frame and long white hair adorned his dirt streaked face. One of the dead he looked, except for his eyes; blood red and filled with black fire.

"Enough!"

The person opposite him slashed his hand in the air, a nearly transparent streak appearing. His hollow black eyes narrowed beneath wild blonde hair and with another slash he sent the streak straight into the other's chest, making him scream in agony. "The Spirit of Darkness is the only thing I need to fulfill my destiny! Nothing can stop me! Not even you Lowemon."

"Wrong," The first gasped, the spell having worn off. "A hundred years may pass but I will never give it to you."

Snarling like a wounded beast he strode forward, his sharp nails on his silver dragon feet clacking on the stone floor, and put two fingers over Lowemon's heart. "I can kill you. Right now."

The warrior of Darkness matched his glare and growled softly. "You can't. If you do you will never get it. You are powerless."

"I am the master of Life and Death, of Fate itself," Black eyes storming, the man whispered so quietly that Lowemon could barely hear. "I am-"

"Merely human Yuuji," Lowemon hissed.

"Shut up!" Waves of white light ran from the man's fingertips and into his prisoner. The warrior's screams filled the cold dungeon. "Never. Call. Me. That. Name!" The attacker shouted, holding the spell for a minute longer and then released him. "He was a weakling, a coward relying on others to defend him! _I_ am Viraonommon! _I_ have all the power now! _I _have mastered the Elements! _I_ have overthrown the three Celestial Digimon!"

"To do what!" asked Lowemon. "To throw this world and another into chaos just to take revenge on innocent people? To destroy a million more lives for your own desires?"

Viraonomon was about to reply when he glanced sideways as a red light flashed suddenly and his lips twisted into a cold smirk. "Though my servants could not take your spirit I can... with a little persuasion." He traced a large circle in the air, and an image appeared inside it. "Take a look."

It was like being in the midst of a battle. Digimon of all types were fighting, many bore the symbol of a black star on their necks or backs, others having a white star. There, at the far end of the field, was Lobomon surrounded by a dozen other digimon. He was fighting a losing battle though. His armor was gone and he was bleeding from what seemed a thousand cuts, one long gash across his chest going from his shoulder down to his waist. Unnoticed by anyone was an archer hidden behind Lobomon, a black arrow already strung and aimed at the warrior of Light.

"No! Lobomon!"

"He waits for my signal," Viraonmon said, smiling at Lowemon. "You can give in... but since you won't-"

"No! I'll do anything!" Lowemon pleaded, his eyes fixed on the image. "Kill me instead!"

Viraonomon's eyes flickered eagerly. "Perfect. Now-" He put his hand against the image and his eyes turned white. "Shoot him."

"What! You can't-" He watched as the image faded. The archer drew back the arrow, his target too easy to miss.

"Please brother! Move! Get out of the way!" Lobomon tensed suddenly and then moved, the arrow hitting him in the side and then the image went dark and disappeared completely. "Lobomon... my brother." He pulled against the chains, a deep growl rising in his throat. "You killed him, you son of a Jackal!"

"I never said I wouldn't. Now-" Viraonomon drew out a black dagger from inside his crimson robes. "To finish you off."

There was nothing he could do as the dagger plunged into his chest. Dark purple tendrils wrapped themselves around the hilt as his life and the spirit of Darkness left him. Viraonomon eyed the spirit hungrily smirking at now defeated warrior.

"Yuuji," Lowemon whispered as he faded also. "This will only lead to your own destruction."

* * *

"My lord?"

Viraonomon was startled out of his dream as somebody knocked on his door. After finally realizing where he was and who was knocking (one of his many servants) he growled in reply and the servant gave a yelp and fled. Now why was it not just as easy to get that human to accept the spirit?

With the last warrior of Darkness it had been simple enough, once he had figured out his weakness. But this human... nothing seemed to work on him. At first it was a right and wrong answer treatment. Just break his will until you get what you want. Now it was torture from the minute he entered 'til he left. The boy still remained silent. If only he could find someone the boy cared about, if only-

"Hey Viri!"

"What is it now Drasheimon?" He groaned. What does she want now?

"Can I go see-"

"Yes, yes. Fine. Don't even come up here again."

"Okay! See you!" There was a quick snap and she was gone.

"Finally. Now for that... wait." Viraonomon's lips twisted into a smile. Maybe that princess could come in handy after all.

* * *

"Just wonderful."

Saisho looked up in wonder at the new digimon. He was rather tall and resembled an elf with his pointed ears and long golden hair, a black eight-pointed star glimmering darkly on his neck. He wore dark green pants, a white shirt, and a brown cloak that trailed to the ground and in his hand was a spear that reached his shoulders.

"Who're you?" The warrior of Flame shouted from his spot below.

"Levardymon, Master and Warrior of Wood at your service," He said and bowed low before jumping down to stand in front of Ardomon. "No need to introduce yourselves. Ardomon, warrior of Flame-" Levardymon glanced at each of them in turn. "Tetakumon, warrior of Thunder. Velldomon, warrior of Ice. And... Lavomon." Jyro growled at him as he said her name. "There's a bounty up for you. Drasheimon put it up for some reason. The princess was ranting about some Warrior of Light destroying her castle and killing half the population in it. Sorry about that earlier fight of yours. Takimon are so hard to control."

"What d'you want!"

Levardymon smirked at Ardomon. "Temper, temper. You need to control that fire of yours or it will get you in trouble one day."

"Stop talking and fight already! Pyro Storm!"

The elf smiled as the fire ball shot towards him and then his eyes turned bright green. Vines sprang out of the ground, making a solid wall in front of him that blocked Ardomon's attack.

"Storm Star." The rope-like vines were cut in half by Tetakumon's four pointed weapon and they fell, returning into the ground. This, however, didn't seem to worry Levardymon. A dozen more sprang up wrapping themselves around Tetakumon and Ardomon, pinning their arms down and began to contract. Velldomon and Lavomon rushed to free them but were held back too.

"Magimon do something!" Saisho yelled from the sidelines.

"I-I can't!"

She turned to him, Calumon squeaking in her hands. "What d'you mean you can't! We have to help them!"

Magimon watched as Ardomon's struggling began to weaken as he was slowly crushed. "I, um... only know, uh, healing spells. I... can't fight."

"... WHAT! You only know HEALING SPELLS?" Saisho roared and Magimon nodded, shrugging. 'This is not good! Come on spirit! I need to help them.' The wind suddenly picked up, a bright pink light hovering above her. In it was a figure of a small fairy holding a rose. "That's it!" She pointed her D-tector upwards, the spirit zipping into it.

"Spirit Evolution! Wreusmon!"

A bright pink light sprang up and then faded revealing a beautiful angel-like being hovering in the air, pale pink wings sprouting from her back. Her knee-length pink skirt was decorated with white swirls and her white shrit had long flowing sleeves. In her hands was a bow of yew and instead of arrows she carried long fans by her side.

"Tenku Bow!" Notching her weapon with a fan, Wreusmon shot at Ginta and Kai, cutting the vines. She put another fan on the string and fired it at the other two warriors but it was nocked aside by Levardymon's spear.

"The warrior of Wind. And so the final spirit has been found." Levardymon looked at the fan that was now stuck in his spear and then to Wreusmon. "I'll return to fight again. Farewell." He snapped his fingers and disappeared into thin air, the vines holding Velldomon and Lavomon shriveling up. They devolved, gasping for air and stared at Saisho who was sticking her tongue out at where the warrior of Wood had been.

"Yeah, and if you ever come back I'll kick your little elfy butt! Nyah!"

"Way to go Saisho!" Ginta said, standing up and walking over to her.

Calumon bounced up and down on Magimon's shoulder squeaking, "Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!"

"You really think that was cool?" Saisho asked and also devolved. "Well at least SOMEBODY here can fight!" She glared at Magimon simply turned away.

The blonde grinned. "It's okay. I still got my spirit! OH YEAH! It's my birthday! It's my birthday!" She shouted, doing a little jig.

Magimon returned the smile and then started walking. "We should start off to the Angels now. The sooner we get there the better."

"Alright then!" Ginta punched the air (wincing at the same time) and turned to everyone. "Let's get goin'! And maybe we can find that stupid elf on the way." He stopped in mid-step remembering Jyro and found that she was standing off to the side.

"Hey. Come with us." Before she could reply he grabbed her arm and began to drag her. Jyro pulled her arm away, glaring.

"Heck no."

"Please. I'm sorry for, well..." Ginta's face turned bright red as he apologized for their earlier meeting. "-that, but, come on. Please?"

"Yeah, come with us," Kai added. "We'll be alot stronger together than separated."

Danny came up beside her and tugged on her arm. "Please Jyro?"

"Fine," She said, also pulling her arm away from Danny, but softer than with Ginta. "But I'm only coming along to make sure this jerk doesn't get you into any more trouble."

"What? Who's a jerk?"

"You are. Jerk."

"What?"

Magimon rolled his eyes and the arguing teens and started off, muttering to himself. "I sure hope this job comes with a reward. She better be paying me good money."

"What was that?" Saisho asked, coming up next to him.

"Oh, um, nothing," He said quickly. "Just saying we need to hurry. Now, come on. We need to get going."

"Alright," She said, watching Magimon walk faster as he spoke. "Isn't that strange. Oh well, let's go Calumon."

"Tomboy."

"Pyro."

"Bandana Brain!"

"Gogglehead!"

"Idiot!"

"Jerk!"

* * *

ckc: the end... of chappie fourteen... I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! GOMEN NASAAAAIIII! hey. I'm not a glob of green jello any more. -mmmm green jello- MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHA- anyways. I am now in the fanfic mood and can write again! Hooray!

crowd: hooray...

ckc: -cough- so, remember to guess the person's name. I'll give more hints later on. And I will update on my other stories! (YOSH!)

Kouru: -coughcoughhackityhackcoughwheezegaspchokingneedairhackhackcough- excuse me


	15. Spy

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own anything Digimon or anything even closely related. And all the Whos in Whoville will cry boo-hoo-hoo… nandaro?

ckc: I'm so sorry for not updating in…I won't count the months for fear of never updating again… it makes sense to me, don't worry. ANYways… here's the fifteenth (whew) chappie of DL:SG! The new opening theme is 'Invoke' by T.M. Revalation… not thatit has anything to do with anything… yep confused…

Kouru: Thanks to all that have reviewed this story! It makes ckc feel warm and fuzzy!

ckc: IT _IS_ Yosurei Kimura! But she is not Kouichi's wife, daughter, or grandmother. bwahahahahahahhahahahaa... and Dego is not the evil spy guy. You might guess who it is in this chappie though -coughcough-

* * *

Digimon Legends: Second Generation 

Chapter 15: Spy

* * *

"Oh man! It's so good to be outside again!" 

Takuya smiled as Agunimon expressed his thanks for fresh air and sunlight, rather loudly of course. "How long were you down there anyway?"

"Neh, few, six, ten months… actually, I lost track," Izumi's spirit of wind remarked. "It's so bright today. And there's actually a breeze! Isn't it wonderful?"

Junpei leaned over to whisper in Tomoki's ear. "Quite a fuss they're making about some sunlight."

"Well, wouldn't you miss it after being stuck underground for almost a year?" Tomoki asked and the taller man shrugged. The warrior of Snow looked back to the wreckage of Seraphimon's palace, now far behind the line of warriors and sinking into the horizon.

"I've always wondered," Tomoki said, speaking to the spirits. "Can you actually see and feel things inside of these D-tectors?"

"Sort of," Chakmon said. "It's like..."

Blitzmon took over. "We can do see and stuffbut it's more like a dream where you can see and hear things but you can't move."

"Yeah, and Wolfmon over there has it the best," Agunimon said making all the adults turn around and look at Kouji who had a smirk on his face.

"Yep, although this body is rather odd," Wolfmon commented. "And he's quite short." His smirk disappeared and Kouji took over, growling.

"Hey! It's not my fault! You decided to rush into me."

"Well _you_ could've _remembered_ your D-tector!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Kouichi," Takuya whined. "Tell your brother to stop arguing with himself."

The other black-and-blue haired man rolled his eyes and shoved his twin. "Shut up Kouji." At this Kouji glowered at him and sunk into silence, fuming.

"So, how did all this happen?" Kouichi asked.

"We told you-"

The spirit-less warrior of Darkness interrupted Fairymon hastily. "No, I mean, how did this… Viraonomon take over? What is this Life and Death deal?"

The spirits were silent and then Agunimon spoke in a grave voice. "We might as well start at the beginning."

* * *

"Alright, _where_ are we going again?" Ginta asked impatiently. 

Magimon's eye twitched dangerously but he refrained from blowing the annoying little snot into next Tuesday. After all, it wouldn't do much good to have the holder of Fire sent over in a million pieces.

"We are going to join with the Angels," he said for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day. "We need to combine out efforts with them to defeat the Dark Master-"

Saisho rolled her eyes and punched Ginta lightly on the shoulder. "Goggle head. Shut up for a few minutes, okay?"

"Yeah! Shut up, shut up," Culumon echoed, smiling brightly.

The warrior of Thunder sighed and gazed ahead to where they were going. It was growing darker ahead, from the decreasing sunlight or from some other unknown factor he didn't know, but it sure didn't look friendly. The land had grown hard and grass-less. Hardly anything seemed to dwell in this cold land except for the small stream that they walked along.

"Dude," Kai leaned over to Danny as they both walked behind the goggle head. "This sucks." Danny nodded in agreement and then groaned as his stomach growled loudly.

"Man, I'm starving," the tweenager whispered. "We've gotta stop for something or we'll all keel over in hunger." He jumped suddenly as Jyro put a hand on his shoulder, smirking.

"Don't worry," she said reassuringly. "I'll get us some food. Hey! Dwarf with the pointed hat!"

Magimon stopped in his tracks causing Saisho and Ginta to run into him. The small wizard turned around slowly, glaring daggers at the warrior of Light.

"You got some food hidden under that cap of yours?"

The chosen group watched as the digimon's face twisted into a forced smile and he brought out another pouch from within his robes. He jerked it open and picked a small orb the size of a marble and chucked it at Jyro, who caught it.

"Yes actually," He said. "Help yourselves to that and make sure you share it." With that he turned and stomped off muttering about 'annoying humans' and 'needing a breath of human-less air'.

After watching their only guide and source of information storm off Ginta glared back at Jyro and the orb she carried. "That's just great Idiot. Now what?"

"Well," Jyro tossed the marble to Kai. "Got any water… Jerk."

The goggle head stuck out his tongue at her and she was about to make a very inappropriate hand signal when Danny burst out laughing. Ginta glared at the young boy instead.

"What's so funny Danny?"

Ignoring him, Danny walked over to the stream, scooped up a handful of water and then threw it at Kai.

"Hey! Watch it squirt!" Kai shouted and jumped as the orb began to glow bright blue. He dropped it and they watched in amazement as meal appeared before them.

Ginta wasted no time in sitting down and stuffing his face with a type of fried chicken. Unable to ignore their protesting stomachs the whole gang sat down and feasted upon their dinner.

After a minute of inhaling a chunk of foreign meat Saisho looked around for Magimon and found that he was perched on a large boulder fifty feet away and… staring at his hand? Too hungry to call to him she returned to her meal thinking nothing of the dark glow coming from the wizards gloved hand.

"Master," Magimon whispered into a small device in his hand. It was smaller than a demi cent and was sown into the material of his glove. The device gave a few clicks and then a tough female voice answered him.

"What is it?"

The wizard glanced back at the children to make sure they were all preoccupied before answering. "I've got them."

"Got what?"

"The kids."

"What kids? I've got kids?"

Magimon growled and raised his voice. "The _chosen_ kids. The spirit holders."

There was a brief pause and then, " Seriously?"

"Yes!" He whispered angrily. "They are here! I'm leading them straight towards you!"

"Oh good. I've been waiting forever for this. Just drop them off as quick as soon as possible, you know, within a week."

"Sooner than that," he told the voice. "It better be. And you owe me for this one. Big time."

"Alright, alright. Keep your hat on. I'll raise it to 3,000 Remis." There was another pause on the line. "You're sure it's them?"

"Arrgh." Magimon was about to hang up but stopped himself just in time. It would not be wise to hang up on his master. "Yes. It's them. For sure."

"Okay. Woah, gotta go. I've got some visitors I need to take care of," the female said and then she hung up.

Magimon sighed and turned to look at the chosen. Ginta waved to him to come over but he shook his head 'nooooo'. He should definitely raise the price to 30,000.

* * *

Ckc: MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! A NEW CHAPPIE! …… although it is rather short… I'm sorry. I just felt like the next chappie and this one should be separate. Anyways, the next one will be up soon because half of it is written already! YES! 

Kouru: When am I gonna escape? I really _really_ hurt now.

Ckc: sooooon………………… maybe

Kouru: ……… I weep……

Ckc: And for no apparent reason the theme for DL:SG has been changed (once again) to 'New World' by L'ArcenCiel.


	16. Discovery

Pocky… -sniff sniff-

Disclaimer: I do not own anything… not even… POCKY!

Ckc: All right I'm all over the p-pocky… waa. Anyways, I'm updating! Yay! This chappie contains much history and bloody violence fighting stuff. I finally have a fight scene, thank goodness for that. MUSKA! I get to kill somebody off today… or two somebodies. YAY!

Kouru: Thanks to all the reviewers! Please keep on reviewing and if you're the first one to review you will receive –insert cheesy music here- a GOLDEN Kiwibird! Yay! –Insert recorded clapping and cheering here- Thank you.

Ckc: AND SO! Let us BEGIN!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Discovery 

"A while ago, there was a group of eleven humans that lived in your world. They researched the theories of wormholes, time travel, and communication with other planets. Meanwhile, maybe 3,ooo years ago our world was in complete turmoil. Beasts fought against humans types, the royal family had been assassinated, and even the ancients had disappeared."

"Ancients?" Takuya asked.

"The first protectors of the Digital World. Anyway, Lord Angemon, Cherubimon, and Lady Angewoman were the only ones left holding what little order we had together. Lady Angewoman, in complete panic, sent out a distress signal to any world that would answer."

Blitzmon took over from there. "Somehow this message came through to the eleven humans. They were transported here and, upon arriving, received the spirits of the ancients."

"However, one human, Toeru Yuuji, was given two spirits; Life and Death," he continued. "He could control them fine at first but the longer he used them the more he was destroyed."

"How?"

"Life and Death are opposites, much like Light and Darkness," Wolfmon explained. "But these counteract each other so much that when they are both held in one place together they start to fight against each other. Basically Yuuji's soul was being ripped apart."

"Remember that carving back in our No Man's Hole?" Fairymon asked them and they nodded. "That dragon in the center was Ryoomon, the main cause of all the chaos. In the last battle between him and the humans Yuuji gave a Final Sacrifice." Upon seeing all of their confused looks, she explained more. "He gave himself up to kill Ryoomon."

"So to give Life to everyone else," Takuya said slowly. "He had to die."

"That's the strange thing about Life and Death. To give Death you have to take life but to give Life you take to die," Chakmon said.

"But if he died how is he still alive?" Izumi asked.

"Even we don't know that," Agunimon said.

"How _do_ you know all of this though?"

Fairymon answered her this time. "The memories from the far past are passed down. The only thing is we can't share them with you guys."

"And why's that?" Tomoki asked. "Are all of these memories secret things?"

"No," Wolfmon said. "If we would even reveal a quarter of the memories to you your brain would overload and you'd die."

Kouji grimaced after explaining this. "Wow, thanks that's great. If you guys remember all these things you must be 1,000 years old or something."

"Actually-"

Agunimon was stopped short as a ridge of earth suddenly sprang up in front of the adults, a tall figure standing on top of it. She looked like an Amazon warrior with her long, black hair and muscular physique. She was wearing burgundy colored shorts, a muddy shirt, and a long, fur rimmed coat that came to her ankles. Strapped on her back was an axe with odd runes engraved on the sides.

"Hey, I'm not that old!" The woman hopped down and stood in front of them, hands on her hips and glaring at Kouji with ebony eyes. Kouji, or Wolfmon, glared back at her with the same intensity and then some. "I should chop you up or something for that horrid comment… but I'll let it pass. You're kinda cute."

When Takuya snorted with unsuppressed laughter she gave him a shove, forcing him back several feet. "What're you laughin' at, goggle head?"

"If you'd excuse us," Izumi piped up. "We need to get somewhere as soon as possible so if you'd let us get by…" She squeaked as the woman drew out her axe.

"Neh, I don't think so. I mean, why would I let a bunch of humans with elemental spirits pass by." The Amazon warrior drew up a circle of earth behind her, sat on it, and then held out her dust covered hand for them to shake. "By the way, I'm Skeranomon, warrior of Earth."

* * *

"So we're going to see the Angels? I'm right, right?" Ginta demanded. 

Magimon, his patience wearing thin by now, shouted his reply. "Yes you Nimrod! You open you enormous pie-hole one more time and I swear that I'll rip your mouth out!"

Keeping his mouth shut as tightly as possible, Ginta dropped back in line from behind the magician to cowering next to Saisho. She giggled, rolling her eyes at his fear of somebody half his height. Culumon rode on her shoulders, surveying the landscape with solemn eyes.

The area around them had become flat by now, a wasteland of dust and death. Far in front of them was a dark cloud, hopefully one that would cover them in cold rain to lessen the heat of the midday heat, though there was no sun that was warming them in sight.

"Hey Jyro," Danny whispered to the girl next to her. "Doesn't this guy give you an odd feeling? Like, there's something strange going on?"

She nodded, surveying the short digimon ahead of her. "I'm not sure. Wherever he's leading us though doesn't seem to good of a place. It just gets colder the farther we go."

"What do you mean colder? I've nearly sweated off ten pounds in this heat." Kai said, jumping into the conversation. She gave him an odd look.

"It's freezing out here," she said. Hearing the three talking Ginta and Saisho dropped back so that all five were in one line with Magimon leading them. "Aren't any of you cold?"

The warrior of Fire suddenly started to laugh madly. "I knew it! You were insane from the start! And now the sun has fried the only sane part of your- ow!" He rubbed his shoulder where Jyro had punched him. "Alright then, what do _you_ think of our guide and where he's leading us?"

"To be honest I don't think he can be trusted," she told him, loud enough for Magimon to hear. "He's just leading us where it gets colder by the minute. It feels like we're being led into darkness."

"Excuse _me_!" Magimon stopped short in front of them, his fists shaking. He turned around, his face pale and voice anxious. "If you don't like where I'm taking you-"

"Actually," Saisho interrupted him. "I don't think I like where you're leading us either." The digimon on her shoulders nodded.

Stunned into silence, he stared at her, his face becoming paler by the second.

"Remember earlier when he was talking to himself?" she explained to everybody. "I'm wondering who you were talking to and why you distanced yourself from us."

"W-Well, you see-" he sputtered.

"I agree with Jyro," Kai said. "This place doesn't feel right."

The wizard shifted his eyes from one warrior to another. There would be no escape if he ran now and his master was nearly ten miles away.

"Skery-Skery won't be happy with you!" Culumon exclaimed happily and Magimon froze.

"Skery? As in Skeranamon?" Ginta asked. "But wasn't that the…"

"Warrior of Earth." Danny said.

Magimon shuddered as five D-tectors appeared in the humans' hands. Glaring at the white digimon atop Saisho's shoulders he snarled, "Mortna."

Bringing his palm in front of him an orb of crimson liquid shot at Culumon. Caught off guard he was knocked to the ground and quickly faded into a white egg as Magimon sucked up his digital code.

"No!" Saisho glared at the wizard as he sprinted from the group, a code appearing around her hand as she prepared to evolve.

"Spirit Evolution!"

Five voices yelled in unison making the wizard double his pace. Tears blurring her eyes, Wreusmon flew ahead of the others, stringing her bow with a long fan.

"Tenku Bow!"

"Shilfa!" Magimon turned quickly, bringing his hand in front of him and a hazy black shield appeared. It shattered as the fan struck it and he fell to the ground, eyes wide as Wreusmon fired a second fan. "No!" The fan shot straight through his heart.

"Culumon," Staring impassively at the dead man before her, Wreusmon brought out her D-Tector and scanned his fractal code until only a puddle of blood was left. She reverted to her human form and sunk to her knees, sobbing.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

ckc: MUSKA! yes, I know that it's really short but I suck at fight scenes so I have to have a new chappie for them. Please don't destroy me. At least I'm updating. 

Knives: KILL! MUST KILL DISGUSTING HUMAN!

Vash: no! nobody has the right to decide who lives and who dies!

Knives: Nyah

Vash: nyah nyah

Ckc: um…… yeah. Anyway, I'm hoping to update again either tonight (very hopefully) or next Monday or Saturday. I'm gonna be gone all fall break.

Kouru: see ya'll later! I can almost 100 guarantee that I will be in the next chapter!


	17. On Knife's Edge

Disclaimer: No, I still do not own Digimon. Boo. Hoo. Hoo. Yep. Muska.

ckc: yep, I have returned. Again. Another day, another chappie, another pack of Pocky. Another side, another story….. yeah.

Kouru: Yeah, so I hope everybody has enjoyed the break from my torturing-ness. I am now back in full pain!! Prepare yourselves! It will be quite unenjoyeble for me.

ckc: Anyways, thank you all for reviewing! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. And killing off two characters. I just couldn't fit them in anymore so they had to go. Well, here's the new chappie. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 17: On Knife's Edge

* * *

"What do you humans do all the time?" Drasheimon asked. She and Kouru were sitting on the cell floor, the boy's chains taken off so that he could be comfortable. The two often talked to each other for hours in the dark chamber. It was like a question and answer session that they had and because of it they were becoming close friends.

"Nothing much." Kouru was massaging his wrists to get the blood flowing again. "We go to school and work and get into fights for completely stupid reasons… but it's a good life."

The water princess smiled. "Same down here. I don't even know why everybody's fighting each other anymore."

"Then why do you fight?"

"Because," She answered quickly. "It's a matter of good versus evil. Our side must win for this world to come to peace."

Kouru nodded slowly. "Yeah, but why do _you _fight?"

"I…" Drasheimon sighed. The human asked more personal questions than she liked to answer sometimes. "I'm not sure. I don't care who wins right now. It's really just…" She paused, lowering her voice so that no one but the two could hear. "My Master commands me to fight and so I have to. I don't even _want_ to be a Legendary Warrior anymore."

"You see, when the Warrior of Water handed half of her spirit to me I took it because I knew that I could help digimon," Drasheimon said, continuing her story. "She told me of the dangers of the spirit; who to not trust and who to follow. Part of me listened. The other half listened to Viraonomon. I thought that all he preached was right and that by following him I could make this world better…"

She stared at the ground glumly. "I guess I made the wrong choice."

"Maybe, but-" Kouru grinned slightly. "You still have the choice to make things better."

"What?"

"Who says you have to do as you're told? You're a free person! Do want _you_ want," he told her with a raised voice. "You don't have to confine yourself to this stupid castle and that Dragon's commands! You're practically killing yourself."

"If I leave I'll die!" She shot back.

Her words reverberated off the walls, the two sitting quietly as they listened to the dieing sound of her voice. It seemed like the dungeon wasn't the only jail in the castle and there were plenty of captives.

The warrior's eyes filled with tears as she curled her knees to her chest, resting her chin upon them.

"I don't want to die."

"Oh, really, Princess?"

With a gasp she jumped to her feet, eyes wide with fright upon seeing the intruder. Viraonomon, a sickening smirk of triumph upon his face, walked out of the shadows, his dark eyes glittering. He stepped forward and with a flick of his wrist sent Drasheimon slamming into the stone wall. She crumpled on the ground, not unconscious, but reeling from the pain.

"Stop it!"

The man paused as Kouru stood up, fists clenched.

"Don't touch her!" The boy was furious.

"What say we make a deal boy," Viraonomon said. "I will not touch her. By my word she will leave this sorry dungeon unharmed. But in order for this to happen you must accept the spirit of Darkness."

Kouru glared at the dark dragon, his eyes shifting to Drasheimon for second. If he agreed he would be playing straight into the Dragon's hands and who could say that he would keep his promise. But if he didn't…..

"Fine."

The Dragon's grin grew wider as he heard those words. How pitiful those humans were, so fragile, and so stupid.

"Stop it you idiot!" Drasheimon shouted. "That's just what he wants!"

Kouru looked at her sadly, blue eyes cold. "I know.

"Enough you silly wretch," Viraonomon snarled. He took out a small dagger from his side and brought it up to the human's chest, the same knife that held the spirit of Darkness. The boy glared at him defiantly.

"And now you become mine," he whispered. He pushed the knife into the human, smiling as he screamed.

* * *

"Kouichi, get back!" The younger of the twins shouted as a mound of earth sped past him. He shifted into Wolfmon's form, facing the warrior of Earth, drawing a single glowing blade. The older twin ran off to the side, away from the small battle that had formed.

All of the Warriors were evolved and occupied with fighting Skeranomon. She blocked every attack sent at her with walls of stone and then sent them flying at each opponent. Agnimon managed to duck underneath one, running until he was a few feet away from the amazon warrior. He lashed out with his fist but was blocked by her hand.

"Aw crap," Takuya cursed. She seemed to have an iron grip on his hand. With a twisted smile she drew her axe and tried to bring it down on his arm but was knocked back by a shock from Blitzmon.

To Kouichi it seemed like his friends were fighting a losing battle. Their attacks didn't have half the strength he remembered and the warrior of Earth blocked them all with ease. All he could do was watch from the sidelines, cursing the fact that Loemon was no longer with him.

"What the-" Skeranomon paused a second in her attack. She took out what looked like a small square from her pocket, analyzed it for a minute, and then cursed. "Dang that Magimon. At least he's close."

She jumped back ten feet from a blast of wind from Fairymon, landing on a raised mound of earth.

"I'm sorry to leave, but I've got some small treasures to collect. See ya!" With a wink she began to speed away, the mound acting as her transportation device.

"Wait a minute! Come back here! You can't just leave in the middle of a fight!" Izumi screamed at the warrior's fading form. When she got no reply she devolved with a huff, glowering at where the warrior had been.

The rest of the gang followed suit, gathering together in a small cluster. Takuya spoke first.

"Okay, so we know who our first enemy is and our weaknesses," The goggle-head said. "Our strength is close to zero."

"Yeah, what's with that?" Tomoki asked.

"We only have half of the spirits with us," Chakmon answered. "Actually, less than that. Without the whole spirit we're basically just regular digimon."

"Well, this sucks."

* * *

"Saisho, it's okay. It's not your fault," Ginta said gently, trying to console the crying girl.

She stood up, hands clasped together, trying to get herself composed. "I know, I know. I just…. should've been able to protect him. I-" A few tears leaked out of her eyes. "I'm sorry Jyro. You're the one that found him in the first place."

"It's okay. Geez," Jyro rolled her eyes. "But… thanks."

"Hmm?" Saisho looked up at her.

"For sticking up for me. Gosh, are you such a ditz that you can't even remember that?" The dark haired girl smirked bringing a small smile on Saisho's face.

Ginta shook his head despairingly. "Okay, now I know that the world is coming to an end 'cus you two aren't suppose to get along."

"Shut up goggle-head."

"Make me."

"Uh, guys?"

"Can't you see that I'm having an argument with Miss Bandana Girl Danny?"

Danny raised a brow at the older boy. "Yes. But I also see some unidentified smoking object racing towards us."

"What?"

He pointed towards a small speck in the desert land. It had a trail of smoke rising behind it and it grew bigger by the minute.

"What is that?" Kai asked.

"Something unfriendly of course," Ginta said. His grip on his D-tector grew tighter as the speck came closer.

Jyro grimaced. "Hate to say it but-" She stepped back suddenly, looking around wildly. The group turned to her with confused looks.

"What is it?" Saisho questioned..

"I… don't know. It- Ahh!" She cried out, both hands holding her head as she fell to her knees. There were voices. And pain.

"_Stop it!"_

"Jyro!" Danny dropped to his knees beside her, worry etched on his face. "What is it?"

She couldn't answer as another wave of pain hit her. There was something, something stabbing her that she couldn't see. And then it went black.

"Oh my gosh! She unconscious!" shouted Danny as his friend went limp. Ginta knelt by her side also worried.

"This is not good," Ginta said. He could see the speck in the distance was actually a woman and she definitely did not look friendly. With one warrior down it wouldn't be easy to fight her.

"Man, this _really_ sucks."

* * *

ckc: Huzzah! I finally finished the chapter! Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry that took so long. I guess having about five active fanfics at one time and studying for finals is pretty hard…. But now it's summer and all is well. So, hope ya'll are having a good time out and about. My next goal is to update 'Golden Shade' and/or 'BloodLust'.

Muska! See ya'll later!! Cookies for all!


	18. Run

Disclaimer: No. Digimon does not belong to me.

ckc: So… What up people? Haha I know it's been forever since I've last updated. And I apologize profusely for this prolonged period of prolific un-updatingness. See, high school kinda claimed my attention and then ACT's and then choosing colleges and then along came a boyfriend and then college. It's been a wild ride for sure. But here's a new chapter for everyone patient enough to wait (although I've probably lost everybody. I apologize again). Anyways, here it is. My writing style may have changed a bit (I hope it has actually. I shudder every time I read the first few chapters from this). But I hope it's still as enjoyable as always. Or at least my cliffhangers leave you all wanting more. Thank you. And goodnight.

***

They were running for their lives.

Gasping for breath, the teens sprinted pell-mell across the desert, sand kicked up into a crawling cloud. They ran out of fear, out of defeat, out of pure adrenaline-pumped panic. And the thing, the slowly materializing figure of a woman in the cloud of dust travelling towards them was getting closer every second. If they could somehow make it to the forest they would have some sort of cover-

But it was no use. The forest was still but a dark speck on the horizon.

"We're… not… gonna… make it," Kai panted. He was lagging behind the group from the weight of an unconscious Jyro on his shoulders.

Ginta swore in his head, not enough air left in him to speak. No; there was no way they could outrun the thing. They had gotten the lead for the first few minutes, but now it was closing the distance. But they couldn't just fight it; they had decided that within seconds before sprinting off. He was still slightly weak from blood loss (though he hated to admit the fact) and Jyro was dead to the world. This was not good.

He turned to look back at the figure, barely aware of a strange popping noise like a bubble bursting, and then looked forward to see a very blue person coming very close.

Colliding with the person, Ginta hit the floor and rolled in the dust, the wind completely knocked out of him. He was given only a second of respite before three people tripped over him, and he was shoved into the ground in a cloud of dust.

"Ohhh, git off," a voice next to him groaned.

With much groaning and panting, the teens stood up, and underneath them was-

"Dra-Drasheimon!" Saisho gasped.

There sat Drasheimon covered in dust and wearing an expression of utmost misery, her eyes more watery than usual.

Oh man, they couldn't fight two digimon at once! Ginta took a fighting stance ignoring his new bruises.

"Oh d-don't bother," she sobbed. Hiccupping, she picked herself up, wiping a grimy hand across her heavily tear-streaked face.

Ginta blinked in surprise.

Next to him Danny stared, brow furrowed. "What?"

In ill-humor Drasheimon waved her hand at them. "Just go off and do whatever!"

She snuffled, looking around at their surprised, tired faces. Then her gaze focused on the incoming dust cloud and the woman within it; her expression froze, becoming calculating, and then she glared, a positively venomous look.

"Oh, to hell with it!" she shouted, looking around. A stream, albeit a small one, was right next to them. That would do fine.

"Stand close to each other!" she ordered, but the teens stepped back preparing to run again. "I'm gonna help ya'll, okay?"

"How do we know we can trust you?" Ginta fired back.

With an impatient flutter of hands, Drasheimon called the water to her, all the water she could get out of the ground and faraway forest. The sound came first, a distant roar, and then the teenagers turned to see a giant wall of flowing water rushing towards them.

"Run!" Ginta yelled, and the teenagers took off; but it was no use. The giant wall of water overtook them with a roar.

It was cold, dark… but surprisingly dry. Ginta squinted his eyes open to see that he and his friends were trapped in a giant bubble, surrounded by the rushing water. Unable to stand he sat down hard staring at the woman. Drasheimon had her arms outstretched, waving them as if pushing the bubble along.

"Where are you taking us?" Saisho was the first to speak, her voice sounding oddly muffled in the bubble.

Drasheimon shrugged, sniffling.

Sighing, Ginta poked the bubble, stopping when Saisho sent him a don't-do-that-it'll-pop look. "Guess we're stuck here as prisoners."

"I'm not kidnapping you, honey," Drasheimon said loudly with a slightly hiccup. "I'm done with all this fighting, all this bad stuff."

The teens looked at each other with dubious glances. How could they trust her? She worked for Viraonomon. She had tried to kill them before for goodness sakes. They couldn't worry about it now though. If they tried to fight they would be crushed by the water above, below, and beside them.

"So…" Ginta cleared his throat, trying to break the silence. "How's, uh, Jyro doing?"

They all looked to the prostrate form of Jyro lying on the floor of the bubble. She was pale, very pale, and shivering. Danny was staring at the girl, worry clear on his face. What did this?

"Is… s-she okay?"

Danny whipped around when Drasheimon's voice penetrated the air. She was bighting her lip, tears dotting her face.

"Why would _you_ care?" snapped Kai.

Her lower lip quivered as did the bubble. "B-because…. b-because…"

Sensing the danger, Kai tried to calm her. "Sorry! Sorry! Don't worry, just keep the bubble safe!"

The bubble stopped shaking, and they all let out a sigh of relief. All they needed was to be squashed by the water surrounding them. At least they were safe from the woman in the dust cloud.

Ginta played with his goggles, quickly getting bored. "So why'd you save us?"

"Ginta!" Kai hissed. "I just calmed her down!"

Drasheimon gulped. "Told ya. I'm sick of it all."

"What, you didn't get your quota of spirits for the week?" asked the gogglehead. There were many hisses of 'Shut up!' and Saisho slapped his arm, but he ignored them.

The woman was deadly silent, and it sent a chill through the teens. Nobody spoke. And then she brought her arms down slowly; the bubble stopped. Turning to face the humans, Drasheimon stared at them with a cold, striking look, her blue eyes piercing.

"I'm not going to stand around and watch like a helpless girl anymore," she whispered. "He taught me to choose. And I will."

Surprised by the harshness of her voice, Ginta frowned. "Who taught you?"

But she did not answer. Flicking her hands the bubble suddenly popped, and the teens fell to a grassy, wet floor. They were in a thick forest, unlike the one they had been in earlier. It was tropical, tall palm trees stretching over their heads and leafy green plants with brilliantly colored flowers as big as their heads shooting up.

"Don't go East," Drasheimon warned, standing on a pillar of water above their heads. Her eyes flicked to Jyro's face, tears welling up like blue pools. "I'm sorry."

As the water surrounded her the teens stood up quickly, shouting.

"Wait, where are we?" Saisho asked.

"And who taught you? Who is 'He'?" yelled Ginta.

But she was already wrapped in water; and with a pop and a tiny splash she was gone.

The teens stared at the spot where the digimon had been. She saved them. She, Drasheimon, had saved them when only days earlier she was an enemy.

"Okay, I'm completely confused," said Ginta, sitting down again. "One minute she's an enemy and the next she's helping us? What the heck?"

Kai shrugged. "Well, never mind that. We're safe now but… where are we?"

They looked up at the tropical canopy, blinking against the darkness. It was quite warm, almost stifling. But it was an area they had never seen before and they had no idea of where to go.

They were lost.


End file.
